Jenny Equals Jane
by Bonbonnett
Summary: Jane's childhood, rather dreary at first - things improve later on. Not the same as the book, just - different.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a different version of Jane's childhood, if you see anything you recognize, it's probably a coincidence. Mwah haha!**

JENNY Chapter 1

There are those fortunate people who can look back on their youth and see only the sunny hours—not I. I was orphaned at such an early age that I have no memory of my parents—the earliest memory I have is of sitting on someone's knee while he sang to me. I think that must have been my Uncle, but he died soon after. Then there was no one to care about me—I was lost in the midst of scolding, and confusion as to what should be expected of me.

Soon enough, I was made useful, first in the Nursery where I was required to fetch and carry whatever the Nursemaid might require. I remember that there was a baby, but he was a sickly whining little thing, and did not prosper long. A fever soon took him away to a place called Heaven which seemed to be oversupplied with Angels of all sorts. It was a while before I understood that Heaven and the Churchyard were not the same thing.

I was subject to persecution from the older children—I was told that they were my Cousins, and that I should be polite with them and do whatever they wished. It seemed to me then that a 'Cousin' must be a disagreeable thing to be—as none of them was a pleasant sort of person. John was a bully, he would pull my hair and hit me when no one was looking. Eliza was sly and conniving, all her mischief was of an unpleasant sort—I was often blamed for the things that she had done. Georgiana was too indolent to do much more than complain continuously of my shortcomings—things that she would say that hadn't been done to her satisfaction or ridiculous requirements.

Their mother, my Aunt Reed ,was a terrifying person with a loud voice and a great deal of criticism for my behavior. When she was particularly angry with me; out would come the switch for my correction. This kind of thing went on for years—I never made any objection to my treatment as I had no idea that there was any alternative to being beaten and scolded continuously as I was. It was true that my Cousins did not seem to suffer in this way; in my uninformed state, I supposed that they were considered hopeless cases, impossible of improvement.

As I grew older, I was made responsible for all sorts of household tasks—mostly to do with cleaning and mopping. Sometimes I was sent to work in the kitchen as a sort of scullery maid, chopping vegetables and washing enormous amounts of dirty china and glassware left from Family meals in which I took no part. The servants were kinder to me than my relatives and would usually correct me gently rather than scream invective and hit at me (the sorry fate some of the underservants who fell short of expectations).

Somehow, I am not sure, I had learned my letters and could read. I knew my numbers also and could reckon up simple sums. I had discovered the Library and would often slip in unobserved and purloin a book to satisfy my endless curiosity and craving for knowledge. I was particularly fond of books with illustrations, as those would help me picture more completely the stories I was reading. After a while, I found myself dissatisfied with some of the pictured interpretations and began to try drawing my own ideas; soon I started trying to write little tales to go with these images.

The difficulty came in finding paper and writing materials without being discovered. By now, however, I had found that the Attic held much in the way of discards that could be of use to me. The best discovery came one day when I found a long-forgotten storage space behind one of the chimneys.

It was perfect for my needs; now I had a place where I could hide from persecution—safe from discovery. I soon made it my own with some basic furnishings. I would go to hide there after the evening meal and often spent the night snug in my little sanctuary.

I had begun to fear John Reed in a new way. Several of the younger maids had complained of him and his lewd behavior. It was even whispered belowstairs that my cousin, now fifteen, had caused the dismissal of one unfortunate girl, who was found to be 'in the family way'. I was not certain as to what was meant by this, but supposed that he had done something nasty to her. I took great care at this time to avoid his company—any time I sensed that he was near—I would dive into whatever hiding place I could find, and would not come out until he was gone elsewhere.

This inevitably led to a realization on my Aunt's part that I was seldom to be found when wanted for some task. Her annoyance with me was only increased at this point in our mutual affairs. This was the place we had arrived at when I was almost twelve, and the event came which was to change everything in my life from then on.

**Yes, the Reeds are pretty awful in this version - and John is definitely horrible beyond description. ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's time for a vote folks - either I keep this story dark for the time being - or I start to lighten up. Kindly review and let me know what you think - I know you're out there, please weigh in with your thoughts. Let me know if you like this version or not.**

JENNY Chapter 2

The change came in a subtle form. One day my Aunt received a letter from a Solicitor who said that he had information about a bequest which could be of benefit to a member of her family. He requested an interview with my Aunt at her earliest convenience—indicating that he was willing to make the long journey to Gateshead in order to discuss the matter. My Aunt was pleased at being able to avoid the arduous trip to London and invited him to stay overnight. He wrote back his acceptance and fixed a date in a fortnight's time—he indicated that he would be accompanied by a gentleman, who was acquainted with the benefactor, who wished to make the acquaintance of her family. She was a bit surprised at this, but was agreeable to the extra guest.

All this information came to me, of course, via the servant's grapevine of information shared. All I knew was that it meant extra work for me, as one of the housemaids had been recently dismissed and not yet replaced. I was correct in that I was called upon to dust and clean two of the best bedchambers in preparation for the London gentlemen. I was thankful that Red Room where my Uncle had died was not one of them, as it frightened me to even think of entering it. All the maids said that it was haunted and not a one of them would enter it alone.

I was kept so busy with my extra duties that I grew careless. I soon discovered my mistake when my cousin John succeeded in trapping me as I worked on my cleaning. I was on hands and knees dusting the baseboards of one of the guest rooms when suddenly I found him on top of me, pulling at my bodice and putting his nasty-smelling mouth all over me. I gathered my strength in a mixture of fright and outrage and proceeded to attack him as well as I could. I tried to scream, but he had put his gross, beefy hand across my mouth to prevent me, I sank my teeth into it. Now it was his turn to scream—I had managed during the struggle to roll over so that I was on top of him—I punched him—he hit me back—I scratched his face and managed to kick him where he was most vulnerable—square in the middle of a most sensitive area. This produced a bellow of outrage and a succession of breathless threats as to what he would do to me 'next time'.

The commotion had drawn attention to our altercation and I looked up to discover a rather extensive audience which included my Aunt and my cousin's sisters, along with a large complement of the house servants. John began to blubber and wail about the injuries that I had inflicted. His Mother cut off his complaints abruptly by asking him why he was not at his lessons instead of being in a room that was not his. He claimed that I had lured him inside. Meanwhile, I had stood up and straightened my clothing as best I could—my gown was torn, but I could mend it. I put my cap back on straight and prepared to, for once and all, stand up for my rights.

I was very angry, angrier than I had ever been before; and I was tired of being treated like a slave, when I knew that things should have been different for me. There was fire in my eye and a burning fury in my belly when I spoke, "I did nothing but my work—he is the one who would not leave me alone—just as he would not leave Jessie alone. You sent her away because of what he did to her—I know because she told me how he hurt her and made her do what he wanted. She didn't like it—she cried a lot—and then she got the baby and you made her leave. Did you know? She drowned herself two days ago—he's a murderer—he is! I wish I had kicked him harder so that he couldn't use that filthy thing of his ever again! One of these days he'll pay for everything he has done, and the rest of you also! _God sees all that you do, vengeance is His!_"

An appalled silence met this accusation of mine. Some of the servants exchanged knowing looks with each other. My Aunt glared at me and then pronounced my sentence, "Bessie, Abbot—lock her up in the Red Room, I'll deal with her later. John, come with me, I think it's time for a frank discussion of your recent behavior. The rest of you, go back to your duties immediately!"

The Red Room! Suddenly I was afraid of what my outburst had brought upon me. Bessie, the Nursery maid and Abbot, the head Housemaid, had laid hands on me and were dragging me to the door of the room which no one of the staff would enter alone—and I was to be left in there all by myself. I began to scream and struggle again, but there were two of them and they were both bigger and stronger than I was. It was no use—I could not prevail against their combined efforts—they opened the door, thrust me inside and locked it despite my frantic pleading. I could hear them talking outside before they went away.

"I never saw her like that before. It was like she was possessed!"

"'Twas more than time that Missus was told about that limb of Satan she calls her 'darling boy'."

"Ay, d'you know that he tried to..."

"Shhh, someone's coming."

"No, 'twas no one—anyhow my Robert skelped him a good one for that!"

"He never!"

"Ay and he did, and threatened to tell the Missus. Mr. John has let me be since then."

"Did you hear that Jessie's family has given up their farm where they've lived forevermore? Her old dad said he couldn't bear to stay after what was done to his girl. They're going to work at the mills in Leeds, I hear."

"'Tis a hard life from what I know, but maybe no worse than staying here with all the sad memories and this Family going from bad to worse." I could hear them walking away as the last words were said. Then there was silence.

**Yup, the dread Red Room makes its appearance - whatever next?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Secrets, deep dark secrets - sometimes one only leads to another... Mwah haha!**

JENNY Chapter 3

I was alone in the Red Room and I was afraid. I was also very tired from my outburst; before I knew it, my aching head grew heavy; my eyes, swollen from weeping, fluttered shut; my tired body relaxed; and I fell asleep on the carpet. I slept for a long time and when I awoke, I was thirsty; but there was no water to drink, since the room was never used, none had been provided.

I wandered about—looking at things—my Uncle's portrait hung on the wall; I studied it for a long time, I wondered if he knew how I was being treated; I wondered how things would have been if he had not died so soon. I felt very keenly the lack of a person who would interest himself in what had happened to me—someone who would care whether or not I was happy and well-treated.

I fell into a sort of trance while I was staring at the portrait and it seemed to me that I could hear a voice in the back of my mind. It told me to look closely at the fireplace. I did so—thinking of another secret place that I had found. There was a cupboard next to the ornate mantel—I opened it—thinking that it was big enough to hide in. I tripped as I stepped inside, and fell against the wall at the back. To my great surprise—it moved—I found myself in a narrow passageway with steps that rose very steeply, ladderlike up the side of the chimney. Everything was dark and there was a vast quantity of ancient dust—up the ladder stairway I went—curious to see where it would lead me.

There was a trapdoor at the top—I pushed at it—it opened rather creakily and with a great deal of falling debris—but it opened, and I found myself in the attic, near my private hiding place. I could see with a glance at the windows that it was late in the day—it would soon be dark and cold. I took a shawl from my cache and wrapped myself in it, then I slipped out of the house.

I stopped at the pump in the yard and washed my face and hands and had a drink of the water to allay my thirst. Then I walked for a while—no one was about—everyone was involved in whatever task they were assigned. I went through the gardens, walked through some fields, and came out at a road. There was a stile there between the field and the road—I sat down to rest and to ponder my next actions. It was chilly, but I was warm in my shawl.

There were the sounds of horses and a carriage in the distance—not many used this road as it was more of a farm lane—I was curious, so I sat and waited to see who it might be. Visitors to Gateshead were few, perhaps these were the London gentlemen, come at last. The carriage was not alone, a rider on horseback accompanied it. The cavalier paused when he saw me, and the carriage stopped also.

"Behold!" he cried, "I have disclosed a wood-sprite sitting here, waiting for the moon to shine upon her while it turns these humble fields to silver!"

I could not suppress the giggle that his fantastical words called forth.

"Ah, it seems I was mistook, I beg your pardon, fair maid..."

I was laughing even harder—that he should think me a 'fair maid'!

"Well then, Miss Gigglepot, how should I address you?"

"If you please, sir—I am known as Jenny."

"Jenny?" and here he gave me a keen glance, "Please, we are strangers here—perhaps you would know what house that is over there?" He indicated Gateshead Hall, which loomed in the distance.

"If you please, sir, that is Gateshead Hall—Mrs. Reed and her family live there."

"Will this lane take us to it?"

"Ay sir, but not very directly, the main entrance is back there a ways."

"Perhaps you could guide us..."

I had already backed off the stile, and stood now on the other side of the hedge, "I must go now, I'll be looked for!" I called, and then I ran away across the field—into a small patch of woodland where I concealed myself, hunkering down under the dark shawl.

The horseman had dismounted and was searching for me, he called my name several times, but I remained mute. He soon gave up his pursuit—I heard his say something about Fairies to the occupant of the carriage, there was a short conversation, and then I heard them turning the carriage about; a difficult maneuver in such a small area. There was a certain amount of colorful invective involved—I took note of several terms new to my ears—I believe it was necessary to unhitch the horses at one point—but, in the end, they were successful in the endeavor. I waited until I heard them go—carriage, horses and single rider. After the sounds of their passage had died away, I finally came out of hiding.

"Aha! There you are, little one—I know you must still be hereabouts."

Do you understand the phrase 'my heart was in my mouth'? Believe me when I say that I both understood and _felt _it at that moment in time. I stood for a moment—frozen in place—unable to scream due to the constriction in my throat from my heart's temporary dislocation.

**Yes, the Mysterious Stranger appears - are you having fun yet? Read and review - puh leeze!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A new element is appearing now - a great change is about to take place in Jenny's life.**

JENNY Chapter 4

"Good gracious," he said, "Your eyes are as big as the moon rising over yonder—have I frightened you then? My apologies—goodness!—you are shaking like a jelly!"

"You went away," I managed to say.

"My horse and the carriage went away, but I remained behind. I was curious as to your whereabouts—you hid very well—I congratulate you for your expertise."

"I must go, I'll be missed—there'll be trouble if I don't get back."

"I don't want you to be in trouble..."

"I'm in trouble anyway—I'm always in trouble—whether I deserve it or not!" was my impassioned response.

"Well then, 'as well be hung for a sheep as for a goat', say I. Sit down on the stile here and tell me about this trouble of yours—perhaps I can help..."

"No! There's no one can help me—maybe when I'm older, I can get away from here; but I'm still too young!"

"Hmm, just how old are you, Jenny?"

"I'm eleven—almost twelve."

"That is young indeed to be in such trouble and see no way out of it. Could your parents not help you?"

"I have no parents, they're dead—I'm an orphan!" I had been trying not to cry, but the tears would leak out despite my efforts to keep them in. I wiped my eyes with a corner of my apron and tried to calm myself. "It's only a few more years—if only John would leave me alone—maybe I could bear it!"

"Who is this John?"

"John Reed, he's such a bully—one of the maids had to leave because of him—she drowned herself—**I** **hate him**!"

"Those are strong words, little one."

"I meant what I said—I'll never forget, and I'll never forgive..."

"Forgiveness, they tell us, is in the Lord's domain."

"So is vengeance, and so I told her!"

"Told who?"

"I told Mrs. Reed that today." And then I slipped away, and ran back to the house—hoping that my absence from the Red Room had yet to be discovered.

Bessie caught me in the hallway before I could conceal myself, "Ah, there you are Miss—the Mistress was in a great pother when you could not be found—but I knew you'd appear sooner or later. However did you get out of the Red Room? None of us could believe it when you were not to be found in there. Abbott's telling ghost stories all over again! Just look at you, you're all over dirt!"

With that said, she seized hold of my arm and pulled me into the Nursery, where she proceeded to cleanse me and dress me in one of Georgiana's old dresses. It did not fit too well because Georgiana was much bigger than I was—but it was pretty. I smoothed the skirt and peered at myself in the mirror. My hair refused to curl, so Bessie braided it up with a ribbon bow and allowed as how I looked 'fair decent, all things considered'.

She then escorted me to the Drawing Room and pushed me in, before I could escape. "Here she is Madam, as you requested." The door closed behind me and I was left with a roomful of people who stared at me. Now I knew how the cat feels when it finds itself in the middle of a pack of dogs.

Georgiana was the first to react, "Mother, she's wearing my dress—the little sneak!"

Eliza added her drop of acid, "That's my hair ribbon! Who told you to take my things?"

The two of them descended upon me, pushing and pulling at my clothes. I heard a rip from the dress, my hair was being yanked painfully as Eliza wrestled for her ribbon. I literally saw red at that moment; I screamed in fury; and then and there; as the girls were being dragged off of me—I proceeded to remove the offending articles and rip them into shreds. I then gathered them up and tossed them into the fireplace. I was reduced to my chemise and petticoats, and I am certain that I was no longer to be mistaken for a nicely dressed young lady, but rather to be categorized as a little hellion.

I felt a certain grim satisfaction however, as I exclaimed, "I never wanted to wear your horrid old dress anyway—it was too small for you since you got so fat—and it was too big for me, and anyway, it was an ugly color!"

A stern male voice intruded at this moment, "Madam, have the goodness to remove these children of yours, I wish to speak to this little girl without their ill-natured interruptions." My three young tormentors were marched out under Bessie and Abbott's aegis, and I was left to face my inquisitors. I was still shaking in reaction from my fit of anger, but I was calmer now. A shawl was handed to me—I gratefully wrapped it around my undress. My vision had cleared from the mist of anger that had prevented me from noticing previously just _who else _was in the room besides Mrs. Reed.

There were three gentlemen: one was balding and had spectacles; one was rather old and gruff-looking, rather frighteningly ferocious in his aspect; and the third was my cavalier—he seemed somewhat younger than the other two, and better-tempered. He spoke up, "I rather think I would prefer not be on your bad side, young lady—if that is what you are capable of doing when you are in a snit."

I couldn't stop the nervous giggle that escaped me at his wry observation.

"Ah yes, that sounds familiar, but I must take issue with you on a very important matter of morality. It is a sin to lie—as you should know—you told me your name was Jenny."

"No sir, I said that I am _known_ as Jenny—my name is Jane, Jane Eyre."

"An excellent bit of hair-splitting on your part, my dear," He turned to the other gentlemen, "There's your answer, sir—one can see that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree—this must be the child. Well, Miss Jane, I believe it is time for some introductions..."

**I can promise you that the next chapter will be highly satisfying to those who are fond of poetic justice. Warning: there will be a crossover into another well-loved literary work - I have an interesting idea cooking on the back burner of my inspiration. We'll see how it does.**


	5. Chapter 5

JENNY Chapter 5

He made me a splendid bow and I curtseyed in return, "I am Col. Lord Richard Fitzwilliam, retired from His Majesty's Army; the bespectacled gentleman is a Solicitor from Lincoln's Inn, London, named (poor fellow) Horace Ashley; and the fierce old fellow over there by the fireplace (which is still smoking dreadfully from your assault)—that gentleman is your Grandfather, Elias Reed.

There was a loud "Harrumph!" from the direction of the fireplace, and, "Bring her over here so that I can see her better."

I marched over under my own volition—a Grandfather—I had a new relative—maybe he would be nicer to me than my Aunt and Cousins had been. I was inspected for a long minute—judgment was pronounced, "I think she'll do—the girl's got a backbone, after all!"

I shot back, "I don't think you're as mean as you look!"

"That depends, young Jane, upon circumstances. For example—show me your hands." I was reluctant, I was aware that my hands were not soft and ladylike, the nails were short and broken, the skin, red, rough and chapped. However, this Grandfather of mine was not to be denied, he bent and seized my hands in his and looked them over. "It is as I thought," he said, "Jane, how many dresses do you have?"

I flushed as I spoke, "I have only one, sir."

"Is it a nice dress—a pretty one?"

"No sir, it's just ordinary."

"Have you had lessons? Do you know your letters? Do you know arithmetic?"

"I like to read, sir, and I know how to reckon up a sum."

"Humph, could be worse, I suppose—what do you like to read? Fairy tales—and such, eh?"

"I like Shakespeare and the Bible better."

He turned and gave my Aunt a long, considering look, "Well, Sarah Gibson Reed, I begin to understand why you've been putting me off all these times when I proposed to come visit your household. Just what use have you put the money to that I gave for this child's upkeep? As far as I can tell—she's been treated worse than a servant—subjected to the scorn and bullying of her Cousins—half-starved. Just look at her—no meat on her bones, undersized for her age—and from the testimony of her hands—worked hard. Into the bargain, she has received no formal schooling—**did you hate my poor daughter so much that you can treat her only child worse than a servant! **

"I will remind you, Madam, that you have lived in this house at my pleasure—that your income has depended upon my whim. I am severely displeased with everything I have seen here today. That worthless lecher you call your 'dear boy' will be one of my first projects for improvement. All of my Son's children shall be sent away to School and made to learn some discipline before it is too late! As for young Jane here, she's departing with me, tonight. I'll be leaving Col. Fitzwilliam and my Solicitor here to see to matters.

"Get yourselves packed up and be ready to move out—the children will go to School; you may return to London and your family—if they'll have you. I'll be putting this property up for lease until Jane is old enough to live here—it's part of her dowry. You have a fortnight to prepare. Call my carriage, I'm leaving (Jane, go put something on)—Colonel, accompany her, please—'an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure', and I don't trust these Cousins of hers not to make more trouble for her."

I was so stunned at the sudden turnaround in my affairs that I simply followed after my protector without a word. I could not believe my ears—my Aunt had been cheating me and my Grandfather all these years! It had always been implied that this house was hers and would be John's—but this was not so—this was to be _my_ house when I grew up and got married.

Furthermore,my Grandfather had wanted me to be taken care of, and dressed well, and not mistreated as I had been. He had wanted me to have lessons and be taught accomplishments. He had _cared _about me! I found myself wondering what had brought him here—what had caused him to become suspicious. I realized that the letter about the London lawyer and the bequest must have been part of a scheme to gain entry to Gateshead and expose my Aunt's iniquity. I was developing a healthy respect for this old relative of mine and his way of dealing with miscreants.

I said to Col. Fitzwilliam, "It was all a plot, wasn't it? The letter from the Lawyer, your trip here, it was so that my Grandfather could come—wasn't it? What made him decide to come now, when he had never done so before?"

The Colonel looked highly gratified at my acumen, "You are as sharp as they come, young Jane. To tell the truth, it was because of a problem with one of the tenants wishing to vacate his farm. Your Grandfather was taken by surprise when the Father of the family came to him personally to complain of his daughter's ill-treatment."

"Ah, it was Jessie's family then."

"Yes, that rather precipitated matters—he had heard a few rumors, but that decided him to take action."

We had reached the Nursery door, I paused and said, "What will become of the servants here if the House is to be closed up? Some of them were kind to me, I don't want them to lose their livelihood."

The Colonel smiled, "I will see that you are consulted in the matter of their recommendations. What about the Nursemaid here? How do you feel about her? Would you like her to come along too?"

"I am fond of Bessie, she was usually good to me—we can ask her if she wishes to go with us. Excuse me for my curiosity, but you said you were 'Lord' Richard—Lord of what? I've never met a Lord before."

"I? I am Lord of nothing—my Father is a Marquess; but I am that semi-useless thing they refer to as a younger son. My brother will inherit the Marquessate—not I. It matters not to me, as I am well-married, to my cousin, an heiress of no small fortune. You must come to Rosings, our estate, one day and meet my Wife and her Mother—who is very like your Grandsire in terms of strength of character. I believe you would like my Wife, Anne, she is a sweet creature and rather shy—and I think you would be more than a match for Lady Catherine with that saucy tongue of yours!"

Just then Bessie opened the Nursery door, "I thought I heard voices out here—Miss Jane! What have you done with your clothes?"

"I'm sorry, Bessie, I know you wanted me to look nice; but there was an argument..."

Bessie cast a long, telling look back into the room behind her, "Perhaps that explains why the young ladies were sent up early, could it be? Miss Georgy-Porgy sitting there, didn't like you wearing that old dress of hers that she's not been able to use since two years agone; and Miss Lizzy-Hissy objected to you using her hair ribbon, even though it had begun to fray."

"Er yes, that's how it was."

"So I thought from the looks of you—we've got to find you another dress—that old one of yours is all torn and dirty. No help for it—we'll have to use another one of your Cousin's old frocks."

"Bessie, I'm to leave here tonight, with my Grandfather Reed—would you like to come with us? He says that the House is to be closed up and that my Cousins are to go to Boarding School."

"Your Grandfather? And the House to be closed up? Your Cousins to go to away to School? What's Missus to do then?"

"She's to leave also—Grandfather was very angry with her."

"Well, I never...so he's found her out then...Hah! Yes, Miss Jane, I'll come along and welcome!"


	6. Chapter 7

JENNY Chapter 6

So it was that within the space of an afternoon and an evening my world was turned upside down. I had been at the bottom—now I was at the top of the Fortune Wheel. I had managed to raid my attic hideaway for a few precious (to me) mementos—some books and a doll which I had added to the small pile of my possessions.

Col. Fitzwilliam seemed a bit surprised at the meagerness of my belongings—but I assured him that this was all that I valued. Bessie was more practical and saw to it that I had sufficient amounts of underlinen and another one of Georgiana's old dresses. "Happen you'll be needing these until you've got new things," was her observation. I had to admit that she was in the right of it.

We were off soon after that: my Grandfather, Bessie and I. Grandfather had been a bit taken aback when I put in my request for Bessie to come with us, but he soon agreed to the practicality of it, as he had no one on his staff to fill her position. This, of course, left my Aunt without a nurserymaid—I smiled at the thought of all the extra work that Abbott would have to do.

My Grandfather, it seemed, travelled in state; we had Footmen and Outriders, as well as the Coachman to accompany us. When I asked why there was so many protectors to our meager number, my Grandfather simply shrugged, and said that he had always done so, and that it seemed a wise precaution against trouble. I asked how long it would be before we were home, and he smiled and patted my hand and said that it would be a little while and that I should rest until we got there. It was very dark outside and I could see nothing of our surroundings—my head was soon nodding, and I fell asleep in Bessie's arms.

I remember nothing of our arrival at Strydings—apparently I was carried upstairs and put to bed by Bessie. The next morning I awoke in a beautiful room—it was like being inside a flower garden—all lovely soft colors and flowers all over the bed hangings and the window curtains. There was a portrait over the fireplace of a pretty lady holding a basket of roses—I wondered who she might be.

A voice spoke, "I see you have finally woken up, my dear, you were sound asleep when you were brought here last night." I recognized my Grandfather's presence, he had been sitting by the bed. Now he rose and patted my cheek, "This was your Mother's room, once upon a time—that is her picture over the fireplace."

I sat up higher in the bed, "She was very pretty, I wish I looked like her."

My Grandfather harrumphed, "The painter was perhaps, guilty of what we call 'artistic license', still, she did look very like that." He gazed at the picture for a while, he seemed sad, "It's a hard thing for a man to outlive his children—worse yet if there have been cruel words spoken, and never forgiven. I made a mistake with your Mother—she was set on marrying that Curate of hers (your Father) while I insisted that she marry another of my choice. She made a runaway marriage—I cut her off—my dear Daughter—what a fool I was! Within a year, they were both gone, your parents, and I had repented of my anger—too late.

"My Son was not happy in his marriage although he said nothing to me—now that I look back, I can see the signs—but again I was too late. He took you in to raise with his children—I thought it best that you have a family, other children—playmates. It was only recently that I began to hear things about Sarah's household that made me wonder about the wisdom of leaving you at her mercy. I have made a bad mull of it and I am deeply sorry."

I crawled across the bed to him, and put my arms around him, and kissed his cheek—whiskers and all. "You did what you thought best at the time," I said, "I forgive you—you didn't know."

"_I should have known," _he said, "Ignorance is no excuse for it!"

"Well, it's over now and we must go on and try to do better."

"Ay Lass, we must do better." I noticed that the cheek next to mine was wet with tears, I hugged him tighter—I felt so sorry for him. He took out a big handkerchief and wiped his face, then trumpeted into it, "Get thee dressed, and we'll have Breakfast—do you fancy porridge or would you rather have eggs with ham?"

"I am _very _hungry—I could eat a bear!"

He gave a snort of laughter, "When did you ever see a bear, Lassie? I'll warrant you've only the pictures to go by."

"But I did see a bear—there was one at the Fair—a Gypsy had him, and was making him dance."

"Ah, what did you think of that?"

"I felt sorry for the bear—his mouth was all tied up, and there was a chain on his neck."

"You've a good heart, child. I'll see thee downstairs in good time, I hope."

"I might eat_ two _bears!" I called after him.

I was soon made ready and I hurried down the great staircase with it's low, wide risers and intricate carvings on the balusters. This was obviously a much older house than Gateshead Hall—I loved the feel of it—I could almost hear a voice in my ear that said "Welcome! Welcome home!". There was sunlight coming through a great, tall set of windows at one side of the entrance hall, the light pointed a way to a door that stood open and the entrancing aroma of a hearty breakfast drifted seductively towards me. I lost no time in seeking the source and once there, found that my Grandfather awaited me by a massive oak table laden with good things.

There was a smile on his face as he seated me, "I am sorry to report that Cook was unable to provide us with a bear this morning—perhaps later on...?"

I laughed and said that from what I could see—the lack would never be noticed! The Footman asked me my preferences and I was soon served with a generous amount of everything I asked for. It was absolute Heaven. All too soon, I had reached my limit—I assured my Grandfather that there was no room left inside of me for even one-half a bite of anything—but that everything had been delicious.

I was very happy with my Grandfather for some months—but in the back of my mind I knew somehow that things would change soon—and they did.


	7. Chapter 8

JENNY Chapter 8

One morning as I sat at the Breakfast table, I watched him as he read his mail. I saw him frown as he picked up a letter, and as he read it, his expression grew darker and darker, "The young cub! I knew he would come to no good end! That's done it then—I'm writing the Admiral directly—it's the Navy for him—sink or swim!" he grumbled. "Jeffers!" he called out, "When were these delivered?"

The Butler came hurrying in, "Just this morning, sir."

"Send to town for Ashley to come here, immediately!"

"Yes sir, it shall be done."

My Grandfather was muttering something vitriolic as he continued to read his correspondence; another missive had caught his attention. "Blast the woman to Perdition if she thinks that she can come here without so much as a word from me of invitation, let alone a wish on my part to see her here! May the Devil fly away with her!"

I was very curious about this unwanted person, "Grandpapa, who is she? I haven't seen you so angry since Gateshead."

"Little did my friend, Sir Lewis, realize what a snake he was taking to his bosom when he married her! That's the trouble with love—it makes a fool out of an otherwise sane adult. When I think of the dance her nephew, Darcy's wife, led _him _into—the poor fellow couldn't take a step without tripping over his own tongue. Well, that finally came right; but you mind what I say, Missy—if a man can't stop staring at you and makes a total idiot out of himself every time he opens his mouth—it must be love. Maybe you'll see that for yourself one of these days."

"But, Grandpapa, I love you."

"Ah my dear, 'tis a very different thing—a very sweet feeling, but not the same at all. It would be like comparing that little brook out there to the mighty rapids of the Nile. The water in both flows, but not at the same pace. One is tranquil, the other cannot be contained."

"But, Grandpapa, _who is she_?"

"Her name is Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and she is a cousin of my late wife."

"'_Lady' _Catherine?"

"Her Father was an Earl, so—yes, she is Lady Catherine de Bourgh, not just Lady de Bourgh."

"She sounds very grand."

"She believes herself to be very grand indeed—but you'll see for yourself soon enough (God help us all)!"

"Why don't you just tell her not to come?"

"Janey, that would be like asking the wind not to blow—that dratted female is a force of Nature—there's no stopping her once she's on the trail."

I was totally fascinated by the notion that there could be a person in this world more formidable than my Grandfather Reed; but it appeared that there was, and could be, just such a person. The house was sent into a flurry of dusting and general refurbishing such as I could never have imagined necessary.

My Grandfather's Solicitor, Mr. Ashley, came from London and spent the better part of a day and a half with him. I caught the tail end of one of their conversations as Mr. Ashley was preparing to leave. "Well, sir, that should leave it all locked up tight—never you fear."

"So I would hope—so I would hope, indeed!" was my Grandfather's answer as he saw Mr. Ashley out the door. He turned and saw me standing in the Hall, "Well, Janey, how do you go on? Are you enjoying your lessons with the Vicar? We'll have to see about getting you a proper Governess soon—the book learning is all very well, but you should be learning Accomplishments as well—Dancing, Etiquette, Music, Needlework, and Drawing—you'll need to be able to hold your own with the other young ladies, eh?"

I hung my head and kicked at the rug, "I hope she's not mean and a sneak—I want somebody who'll be nice to me while I'm learning all those things!"

"I'll keep your requirements is mind, my dear. Now, tell me, how many new dresses have you got now, Lass? This House is not the only thing that must look well for Lady Catherine! Come, let's go talk with Bessie about your wardrobe."

-xxx-

Lady Catherine's arrival was awe-inspiring. If I had thought my Grandfather's style of travel overly elaborate, it seemed that I had much to learn about the ways of the Aristocracy. First of all, earlier in the day, came a coach full of luggage and servants—Lady Catherine's Dresser, Lady Catherine's Coiffeuse, Lady Catherine's Wardrobe Woman, and of course, a goodly portion of Lady Catherine's wardrobe. There were also two handsome Footmen as well as the Coachman.

Lady Catherine, it seemed, would arrive later in the day. Her servant busied themselves in unpacking her luggage and arranging her chambers. There was a great deal of running back and forth, calling out for mislaid items and general bustle; but at last, silence returned to its usual haunts and the House was at peace again.

Chaos returned with Lady Catherine's arrival—this time with several carriages and a great number of outriders—one of whom I recognized with great joy—it was Col. Fitzwilliam! My Grandfather had warned me to stay out of the way until all were settled in their chambers—he said that I was to join them after Dinner that Evening—and that he would introduce me to the company then. Until that time I could only watch from afar, so I was in the Gallery overlooking the Hall when they came into the House.

First came an older lady with a cane, all done up in purple velvet, furs and feathers—this, I supposed was the great lady herself; she was accompanied by the Colonel and another, younger lady much wrapped up in shawls; there was also a nursemaid carrying an infant and another maid shepherding a small boy. Several more servants trailed behind—Ladies Maids, Companions, Valets—I thought that it would be a full house, just with this one family descending upon us. I soon discovered that my understanding of the size of Strydings was off—it developed that a whole wing of the House had been opened for the use of Lady Catherine and her family and followers. Apparently, there was room and to spare.

The Dinner hour came and went—I was thankful that I had been spared the ordeal of dining under Lady Catherine's critical eyes. Bessie and I ate as usual in the Sitting Room of my private suite of rooms—once my Mother's, now mine. She attended me as I went Downstairs when the time came for me to present myself. She had spent a great deal of time and trouble on my appearance—I was wearing one of my newest dresses, and I felt very stylish indeed. My appearance had improved greatly in the time I had been at Strydings, I had put on some weight, I stood straighter, had more color in my face, and best of all—my hands were almost healed. I felt that I had more self-confidence also—it was wonderful what the knowledge that I was loved unconditionally had done for me.

Yet, I was nervous as I approached the door of the Drawing Room—one of the Footmen standing outside the door opened it for me and announced my entrance. I stood stock still, in the terror of finding myself in the midst of strangers. Bessie employed her usual strategy of giving me a push into the room—the door closed behind me—and Col. Fitzwilliam (bless him for all Eternity) came forward with a smile and a greeting. "Here is my little elf from the wayside, how do you do these days, Miss Jane? Come, and let me introduce you to my wife, Anne, and her Mother, Lady Catherine."

I swallowed my fears and presented myself to the ladies: Anne, Lady Fitzwilliam, was as her husband had said—sweet and rather shy—the opposite of her redoubtable Mother. Lady Catherine was, as I had feared, very stiff and haughty. She gave me a disparaging glance and said to my Grandfather, "Elias, there's not much there to work with, is there? Now Miss Georgiana Reed has possibilities—such a pretty girl, and her coloring is of the best type—classic English Rose. I can foresee a great social future for her. The other sister is not much for looks, but I hear that her accomplishments are excellent—particularly her needlework. What accomplishments has this child learned?"

I flushed red with embarrassment at this inquisition, but my Grandfather was before me, "Why Kate, that's just what I wanted to ask you. Jane is presently taking lessons with the Vicar, but of course, those are only the academics, we must find a Governess for her shortly. I was hoping that you might know of a reliable person that you could recommend to me."

"You do very well to seek my opinion, Elias. I am certain that a suitable young person can be found for your Granddaughter. Indeed, I heard just the other day of a young lady who might suit, excellent background, most respectable, the Father is a clergyman, she has studied abroad and speaks French very well. I always think that a command of French is a requisite for going on in polite society. I know that if I had ever studied it, I would be most proficient!"

My Grandfather smiled as he thanked Lady Catherine for her kindness in offering her help. She promised to supply him with the details for getting in touch with the young lady she had mentioned, as well as some other possibilities. It seemed that there was a Charity School in the vicinity whose pupils were trained to become teachers, it could be another possible source. At that point, the attention shifted away from me, and they spoke of other matters. I went and sat quietly in the corner with a folio of Italian engravings, full of palazzos, volcanoes, and banditti.

I had made myself unobtrusive, but not unobservant: presently I heard something interesting to me.


	8. Chapter 9

**Here's where Jane gets an earful of info - and we hear something about another future player in her life story. Sorry about the Governess, she'll turn up later - you won't believe who I have hired for the position!**

JENNY Chapter 9

Lady Catherine and my Grandfather had their heads together and were speaking in lowered tones, but I could still hear them very well. Those who are slightly deaf usually mistake the volume of their speaking voices.

"Elias, you must tell me the right of it, I insist upon knowing the truth of the matter; just what had Sarah Reed done that you would punish her by depriving her of her residence and her income—let alone sending her Children away to separate schools?"

"Aha! I'll wager she lost no time in posting up to Town, weeping all over the collective bosom of Society, bewailing her mistreatment at my hands (richly deserved though it was)! As for those iniquitous little monsters of hers, it was time they were straightened out, and no mistake!

"I have sent Georgiana and Eliza to Finishing Schools—hopefully something can made of them before it is too late. Georgiana will probably marry well—she has all the requisites of a Society Miss—vanity and beauty. Eliza, I'm not so sure about—time alone will tell how she turns out. As for John, he begins to look like a hopeless cause—all of the vices and none of the virtues. I am in receipt of a letter from his most recent school—he assaulted one of the Masters when he was being corrected—'spare the rod and spoil the child'—and he has run away from the Institution. I have written an old friend of mine, an Admiral in the Navy—I will try to get the Navy to take him—he'll learn about discipline there, if nothing more."

"Don't be tedious, Elias, _what had Sarah done?"_

"I believe the most appropriate term would be—embezzlement, Kate. She had appropriated to her own use the funds I had been sending for Jane's maintenance in her household: the monies that were supposed to provide for Jane's education, clothing, meals and such. At the time when I retrieved the child, she had only one old frock, if you please; even her Cousin's cast-offs were denied her. She had been ill-treated by the Family as a whole, ill-fed, and ill-educated.

"I should have looked into the matter sooner, but my inquiries were always met with lies, and when I proposed paying a visit—there was always some reason for it being impossible at that time. It was not until one of my tenants came to me to complain of my Grandson's bad conduct towards his Daughter, that I realized that the situation had become worse than I could have imagined. It was then that I took action—better late than never."

"Are you certain of this? It's not some whining tale told by an encroaching brat...?"

"Is that what Sarah is saying? I'll see her pilloried for this—see if I don't! The evidence was plain enough: the child's wretched physical condition, her meager possessions, her cousins' behaviors towards her (which I witnessed for myself)—those all spoke on her behalf. If it weren't for her strong constitution, I might have lost the only remembrance left me of my dear Daughter."

"I never understood why she married that fellow, Eyre. I had it on good authority that she was set to marry Rowland. Whatever came of that?"

"My Daughter was my match for stubbornness, I fear; she totally rejected any notion of a union with him—saying that she would sooner remain single, than to put up with such a useless do-nothing."

"But he was due to inherit the estates—there are several excellent properties both here and abroad—and any number of good investments. There was no need for him to be employed—what could she have been thinking of?"

"As I recall, she was concerned with 'Good Works', and she clearly felt that he had no interest in such."

"Well, one must, after all, take an interest in the betterment of the lower orders, but even so, it seems a foolish sort of reason for rejecting a perfectly eligible offer of matrimony."

"As the years have gone by, I have leaned more and more to her way of thinking—Rowland was a wild card; dressed well, looked well and behaved badly—if you must know. Since his death, his brother, Ned, has taken over, and has turned out to be twice the man Rowland Rochester was. I'll grant you that when Ned was younger—he was a handful to manage—always into some kind of mischief; but he's left all that behind him. His estates are in good condition, his tenants are contented, there are no mortgages outstanding—he neither drinks or games..."

"Goodness! Whatever ails the fellow?"

"I believe it's known as maturity, Kate—too few achieve it to my way of thinking.

"My Daughter married for love—it did not end well perhaps, with the two of them dying in that Typhus Epidemic; but I think she was happy in the short time she had, and she has left me this Granddaughter, whom I cherish."

"Speaking of Ned, where has he taken himself off to? I never see him in Town—what has the tiresome man done with himself?"

"'Tiresome' is not the word I would use to describe him—you are only piqued by his reluctance to waste his time in Society. They tell me he travels a lot—spends time in Paris and Vienna and such places—he has a villa near Marseilles—I imagine he will come back when it suits him."

"Hmmph!" was Lady Catherine's rejoinder and they fell into a silence which was only disturbed by the Colonel (whom I really should refer to as 'Lord Richard') as he proposed a round of Whist for penny points. The clock struck nine, it was bedtime for me, I wished everyone a "Good night", kissed my Grandfather and took myself off to bed—highly intrigued by all the new information I had acquired.

**That's all for now - I hope you had fun at the gossip-fest - it should be obvious that Elias and Kate are long-time acquaintances, and that everyone knows everyone else - and their business - as was the norm in Society then - as it still is. Next, I'm afraid that a Villain enters the story - who could it be? Mwah-haha! You'll have to wait and find out later. (Evil grin) **


	9. Chapter 10

**You knew it was all too idyllic, didn't you? Well, herewith: a miscreant, a heroine, and an unexpected hero!**

JENNY Chapter 10

My Grandfather had recently decreed that I should learn to ride; I was not certain that I wished to do this, but he was adamant on this point—saying that I would be at a disadvantage if I did not learn this necessary skill. So to please him, I had relented—I was presented with a pony named 'Buttercup'—and was in the process of learning how to care for it, how to feed it, how to put saddle and bridle on it—and finally, how to ride it.

Robert Leaven, the stablehand and sometime coachman, was my instructor and was most thorough about my learning the basics before progressing. Incidentally, I noticed that Bessie often accompanied me to my lessons, I suspected that she had another motive for doing so. Indeed, I often caught them gazing at each other in a soppy sort of way. It seemed that they liked each other very well. Meantime, I got acquainted with Buttercup, who seemed amiable enough in a phlegmatic equine sort of way.

I had slipped out to see my pony one morning soon after the arrival of Lady Catherine and her family. I had a nice red apple from the Larder which I was intending to share with Buttercup. I would have a few juicy bites and she would enjoy the rest—core and all. Buttercup was deprived of her treat this time by an unexpected occurrence.

As I walked into the stables, I had no sooner passed the doorway when a hand seized my arm and pulled me into the shadows—an arm was wrapped across my neck—I could not call out—I was trapped against a strong, yet oddly flabby body—there was an odor I recognized—_it was my Cousin, John Reed! _What could he be doing here? I started kicking, and twisting, and using my elbows to gain my freedom—I evidently managed to find a tender place somewhere because he let me go with a curse.

I rubbed my neck as I glared at him, "Once Grandfather catches sight of you, you're in for it and no mistake!"

"Why? Because of what you might say? No one would believe you!" his tone was contemptuous.

"No, because of what your Headmaster wrote from the School you were at—what a gross bullying fool you are!"

"A lot you know about it. I couldn't turn around without being caned for some trifling thing or another. I hate that place, they'll never get me to go back there! There's nothing worthwhile to learn in all those stupid books they push at you! As for the other fellows—a bunch of namby-pamby bootlickers—not a one I would care to be friends with!"

"I rather think they would prefer not to be friends with you!"

He was looking at me consideringly; I did not care for his appraisal. "I see that Grandfather's done you up something fine, little Jenny—you're coming on—you might even turn out to be pretty one of these days." He started toward me; I did not like the look on his face. "Come here Jenny, I've got something nice for you."

I was backing away from him when my hand brushed against a handle—the hayfork!—I seized hold of it and brought it up, the tines pointed in his direction. "Stay away from me, or you'll be sorry!" I jabbed it at him—he reached out and wrested it from my hands. Now I was beginning to be afraid—he crowded in on me—grabbing my arms—pushing me against the wall. I wanted to scream, but my voice was somehow lost in my throat.

Just then, another voice was heard—a man's voice—a stranger's voice—deep and authoritative. "What the Devil is the meaning of this? Just what are you doing there, boy? Let loose of the young lady and give an accounting of yourself!"

John stiffened at the sound of command in the stranger's exclamation, but his fingers loosened from my arms and he turned, "'Twas just a bit of fun, sir—it meant nothing."

"I would rather hear from the young lady, you great lout! Miss, are you all right? Did he hurt you? Do you know him?"

I was shaking with anger by now, "It's no more than a few bruises, sir, I shall be better soon. As to who this nasty person is—I give leave to inform you that he is (unfortunately) my Cousin, John Reed. Our Grandfather will wish to speak to him about several matters that have come to his attention recently."

Another voice was heard at that point, calling from outside, "Ned! Where have you gotten off to?"

My new friend turned and answered, "I'm in here Fitz! Kindly come and admire the interesting tableau which I have discovered."

**For those who have been wondering when he would appear in this story - wonder no more - Rochester has arrived! However, the Governess is still somewhere out there...**


	10. Chapter 11

**Here comes Lady Cat again - look out! As for John, feel sorry for him, if you can!**

JENNY Chapter 11

As the Colonel (I really should call him Lord Richard) made his way to us; I studied my new friend; I saw a man with dark hair and eyes, not particularly handsome, something sad about his expression; perhaps the downturn to his mouth, or the look about his eyes. This was someone who did not sleep well at night, it seemed to me. He had broad shoulders and a muscular build—he looked very strong—I felt sure that he could have picked John up and thrown him halfway across the stableyard, had he wished to do so.

"Well, Fitz, he said, "What shall we do with this young good-for-nothing? The young lady says that he is John Reed." I noticed that "Ned" had a firm grip on my Cousin as he made this inquiry.

"Yes, that's John Reed, right enough, I'll see him taken care of in a trice. Robert! Robert! Where are you?"

"Coming, m''Lord, sorry for the delay—Bessie sent me to find Miss Jane."

"Miss Jane is here, Robert." turning to me he said , "You had best go back to the House before they get all up in arms over your disappearance. Be sure to have Bessie freshen you up—I'm afraid you're a bit the worse for wear, We'll take care of this little problem with the greatest of pleasure. I've been itching to get my hands on this young villain."

"No, don't believe her, she made it up! It's not true, none of it!" John was blustering away.

"I don't recall that Miss Jane has accused you of anything—do you recall her saying anything about this slimy toad's behavior, Ned?"

"Not a word, Fitz, and that's a fact. I do believe we are about to have a most interesting interrogation."

"Yes, Ned, and a most enlightening confession, perhaps?"

"Exactly! Precisely! You have put it very well, Fitz."

-xxx-

Bessie was waiting for me when I came in the side door. She took one look at me; my hair all mussed and my pinafore smudged, bits of straw and muck on my shoes; she gave a hiss of displeasure, "Miss Jane, whatever have you been doing? Just look at the mess you've made of yourself, and Lady Catherine and your Grandfather wishing to see you!"

"Oh Bessie!" I cried, and I burst into noisy sobs, and threw my arms around her, "Oh Bessie—it was my Cousin John—he was in the Stables—I was so afraid!"

"What? John Reed here? He's supposed to be at School."

"I think he must have run away—he got into some kind of trouble..."

"Born for trouble that one was—there'll never be no good to come of him! Come you upstairs then, my Lamb and let Bessie take care of you. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No there was a man, a friend of Lord Richard's, I think—because they called each other by nicknames, the way friends do. He put a stop to it, and then Lord Richard and Robert came. I think that John is not going to enjoy making their acquaintance."

"Very likely not. Now stand still, or I'll be pulling your hair out!" Bessie said this as she was brushing and rebraiding my hair. She soon had me put to rights, with a fresh pinafore, the tears washed from my face, and a change of footwear. "Now then, my lovey, down you go, your Grand-da's waiting for you in the Breakfast Room. Chin up, and don't let that old dragon of a Lady Catherine put you in the shade!"

I went down the stairs very sedately; there was a great deal I had to think about; I was in no hurry to face an inquisition on the events of the morning. All too soon, I had reached the door of the Breakfast Room, the Footman standing there opened it for me, and announced my presence. "Miss Jane—my Lord, my Lady, and Sirs."

I hesitated; it seemed that the room was full of eyes—all looking in my direction. I gave a little curtsey, "Good morning," I said.

My Grandfather gave me a great smile, "Come my pet, bid me 'Good morning' properly." He held out his arms, and I hurried to him and returned his embrace, as well as the kiss on my cheek. I heard Lady Catherine give a little "Hmmph!" in the background, but I didn't care. He sat me on his knee, and asked me what I would like to eat, I whispered my requests in his ear and he relayed my choices to the Footman who stood at the sideboard. I felt very safe and reassured after the horrible beginning to my day.

"Elias, you are spoiling that child," was Lady Catherine's pronouncement.

"Nothing of the sort, m'Lady, she's just had a bad experience, she needs a little coddling just now. Ask Fitz and Rochester there, about it."

"Richard, what is he talking about? I demand to be told!"

"Aunt Catherine, it was nothing, just a family fuss—truly, of no interest at all..."

"Nonsense! I will not be fobbed off with evasions—I insist upon knowing the whole matter."

"Ask Rochester then, he was there first."

The man he had called Ned gave him a level look, I heard him say "Coward!" under his breath, and then he gave a performance of such social aplomb as I had never before seen. His face lit up with a brilliant smile as he looked at Lady Catherine. "Dear Lady Catherine, the very last thing I would wish to do in this world, would be to distress your delicate sensibilities, by relating to you anything coarse or distasteful. It is just that little Miss Jane here, had an unfortunate encounter this morning with a muck heap. It seems that she had gone to give her pony an apple, and somehow she put her foot wrong, and the next thing you know—well, at least I was there to rescue her."

I found myself giggling into Grandpa's vest. How clever this man was—he had called my cousin a 'muck heap', a truer statement was never made! Grandpa patted my shoulder, I looked up—he winked at me—I realized that Grandpa knew the truth.

Lady Catherine seemed somewhat appeased, she snorted and subsided; then she sat up and looked around, "Where is Anne this morning? Is she still abed? She's not ill, is she?"

Lord Richard hastened to assure her that his wife was well, "All is well with Anne, she likes to spend her morning with the children."

"Hmmph, 'twas never done so in my day, that's what nursemaids are for!"

"Ah yes, but I fear my wife is a bit stubborn that way."

"Ridiculous! I see I shall have to speak to her about her neglect of the Company."

"Oh certainly, Aunt."

With that encouragement, Lady Catherine stamped off in search of her errant Daughter—leaving us in sole possession of the room.

"Well, gentlemen. What have you done with him?" my Grandfather asked.

**I hope you are enjoying this early peek at R, he will be leaving the story for a while after the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 12

**Here goes John - sink or swim! As for Rochester - he's played his part for the moment - he'll be on his way to Thornfield soon.**

JENNY Chapter 12

"Well, if the truth were told," began Lord Richard.

My Grandfather held up his hand to stop him—he rang the bell—the Footman came in, "Yes sir?"

"See that we're not disturbed—I'm expecting two gentlemen from the Naval office—when they arrive, tell Jeffers to see that they're made comfortable and to let me know—otherwise no interruptions unless I ring."

"Yes sir!" and the other servants left the room at a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Now then Janey, before _you_ go, I want you to tell me honestly just what happened out there this morning."

"Well, I had an apple that I was going to share with Buttercup; but when I went into the Stables, John was there and he grabbed me with his arm around my neck so that I could hardly breathe. I started fighting with him, and managed to get away, and then he came at me again, and I had the hay fork, but he snatched it away, and backed me up to the wall—I wanted to scream—but I couldn't. Then _he _came (I indicated Mr. Rochester) and made John let me go. Then the others came, Lord Richard and Robert, and they told me to go back to the House, and said that they would take care of John."

"I see," said my Grandfather, "He didn't do any more than push you about and maul you?"

"Y-yes," I said, "I have a few bruises, but I'll soon be all right."

"There's my brave little girl—off you go now—we've some business to settle with young John."

"Yes, Grandfather, but first, I wish to say 'Thank you' to Mr. Rochester for his help this morning."

"Ah well, Lass, that's well thought of—go on then."

I went and stood before my new friend, I made a little curtsey, "I want to thank you for what you did for me—I owe you a great deal for it."

He bowed to me, "The pleasure was all mine—there is no debt. You are frowning at me, I see that does not please you—then shall I ask a favor of you? Would you prefer to do something for me in return—a small thing?"

I looked at him inquiringly and smiled, "Perhaps."

"Such an enchanting smile you have, young lady; in a few years, when you 'come out' in Society—perhaps we will attend the same Ball—could I ask that you reserve a dance for me?"

"I should be delighted to do so, sir—but it's such a long time from now!"

"You will be surprised, I think, at how quickly time goes by. Au revoir, ma petite."

"Farewell," said I, "And—thank you again.".

As I went to the door, Jeffers knocked, and came into the room, "Sir, the men from the Naval Office have arrived. I have put them in the Servant's Hall until you require their presence."

"Hah! Of that class, are they? Very well Jeffers—do they have their orders with them?"

"Yes sir, from Admiral Blackwell."

"Not Admiral Porter?"

"No sir—frankly, these fellows look as though they work the 'Press Gang'." Jeffers had a look of distaste on his face when he mentioned this.

"All the better, maybe," my Grandfather murmured. "Hey, Janey! You still hanging about? Off with you, child!" I went reluctantly, but I went.

-xxx-

I saw my Cousin being escorted away from the House later that day by as villainous-looking a pair of men as I could have imagined. I was certain that they would not have been out of place in a Pirate's crew. Neither of them was particularly clean or presentable for polite Society—both of them were great hulking men—one had an eyepatch; the other had an evil smile, made more sinister by the scar which ran down his cheek, tugging his mouth slightly to one side.

John was literally dragged into their coach, I saw that his hands were tied together and that there was a gag on his mouth. Apparently they were taking no chances of his escaping their custody. I saw him try to struggle, to make one last bid for escape—he quickly subsided when the one with the eyepatch threatened him with his cudgel. Then the coach left through the gates, with the scar-faced man riding up top with the coachman, and that, I hoped, would be the last I would see of him.

Perhaps I should have felt sorry for him; I knew that he was going to have a hard time of it for a while; but when I recalled all the misery he had caused, not just to me but to others, I felt he had earned his fate. I could almost feel poor little Jessie at my shoulder, waving good riddance to him.

-xxx-

My new friend left early the next day, riding his great black horse—it seemed that he had merely broken his trip for an overnight stay, and now he was on his way to his Estates up North. I had overheard him remarking to my Grandfather that an absentee Landlord was not a good thing to be, and that he had resolved to spend some time at Home, in order to oversee some improvements to the Property. There was also a need to appoint a new Housekeeper, the old one having retired; and to find a replacement for the local Parson, as the Incumbent had died several weeks ago. He had remarked that his Land Agent was an excellent man, but that there some things that he simply was obliged to do himself. My Grandfather had agreed with him—saying that there was no substitute for the Master taking an interest in how things were done.

**So, there you have it. John is on his way to a life at sea - like it or not! Rochester is off to deal with his own problems at home. Jane is about to meet her Governess - a charming young lady, I do assure you!**


	12. Chapter 13

**I hope that you will still be able to find my story, now that I have put it in the crossover section. It seemed the most appropriate designation. I hope you enjoy Jane's reaction to her Grandfather's confeesion near the end of the chapter. **

JENNY Chapter 13

Lady Catherine and her family stayed for several more weeks. I enjoyed playing with the little boy and his baby sister, and hearing stories of the rest of the family. Lord Richard spoke often of his Cousin Darcy, and his Wife, Elizabeth; they sounded like interesting people. Lady Fitzwilliam spoke of their beautiful Estate, Pemberley, describing it in great detail—she said it was one of the showplaces of Derbyshire.

Her Mother interrupted her at that point. "My dear Anne, what can you be thinking of? To be sure that Pemberley is very grand; if it were not for the arts and allurements of _that woman_ Darcy married, it might have been your home."

"Oh Mama, truly I do not think that Pemberley would have suited me at all—the rooms there are so vast—I always felt a chill when we visited. I feel much more comfortable at Rosings!"

"Well, Rosings will be yours one day, and in many ways I think it superior to Pemberley!"

"Then, Mama, I think we are agreed."

My Grandfather had received a letter to the effect that Cousin John had arrived in Portsmouth, and that he was already at sea, on board H.M.S. Adamant, now in training as a Midshipman. My Grandfather seemed relieved that his object for John's reform had begun to take shape. "I'll grant you that it would have been better for him to have gone several years ago when he was twelve, but I say 'better late than never'—it should be the making of him. That was a bad path that he was following."

Lady Catherine had vigorously interested herself in the matter of my Governess, and had discovered several likely candidates for the post. I hoped and prayed that Grandfather would remember what I had said to him about her being kind and not a toad-eating sneak. At last, one particular young lady was selected, and would be arriving in a few days.

In the meantime a letter had arrived from my Aunt Sarah Reed—full of complaints about the way that John was being treated in the Navy. "He is a Gentleman's son," she wrote, "as such he should not be made to care for his own clothing—there should be a valet provided. I am told that he has not even a bed to sleep in, but must use a kind of sling called a hammock. They make him climb the rigging (so very dangerous!) in all weathers, whether it is raining or blowing up a storm. There is no wine at table—he must drink ale, and the bread is full of weevils! The other day, he was made to clean the deck with a mop and then he had to holystone it! I am certain that he must have blisters!"

My Grandfather laughed a long time over this letter, "I doubt he's told her the whole of it, or I should have her here ringing a peal over me! If he'll only stick to it, he may turn out well after all!" Knowing John as well as I did, I failed to feel the same optimism for his reform; but I held my peace.

Lady Catherine, her family, and her numerous entourage departed a few hours before my Governess was due to arrive. My Grandfather and I waved them goodbye from the front portico as their carriages rolled away through the gates. Lord Richard's leg was paining him from an old wound; so he rode inside the carriage with Lady Fitzwilliam and her Mother, Lady Catherine. I looked at my Grandfather assessingly, "I thought you didn't want her to come, yet you seemed to be very good friends with her. You were even calling her 'Kate' instead of 'Lady Catherine'."

Grandfather seemed a bit embarrassed, he hemmed and hawed; but I gave him a straight look—at last he confessed, "Er well, the truth is—that once upon a time—I cherished certain hopes—but it all came to nothing in the end—just as well, maybe."

I could feel my eyebrows rising, "Do you mean to tell me that _she_ might have been my Grandmama?"

"Ah child, such a face as you are making at me! It's funny how these things turn out sometimes—but, yes—it might have been..."

I was totally at a loss for words—to think that such a starched-up person could have been related to me; it was an idea I had trouble understanding.

"Janey, you know, she seems to think very highly of you. She offered to sponsor you when you 'come out'."

"Oh Grandpapa, that's such a long time from now!"

"Not really, my pet—when you are my age, the time passes too quickly—a blink or two—and another year's gone! You'll see that for yourself perhaps, one day. Tell me, how are you doing with your pony?"

We passed the time agreeably in a discussion of Buttercup's points—both good and bad. I had found her to be rather stubborn at times, and was still learning how to make her do as I wished. Grandfather laughed when I complained that the other day, when I was trying to make her trot, she had turned about and gone back to the Stable, in spite of my trying to stop her. "You should have used the crop on her—if she does not respect your wishes, she will not obey you. Ponies can be very hard-headed sometimes, it is one of their failings. I will speak to Robert about this and see what he suggests."

I looked up at the sound of hoofbeats and wheels as the Gig came through the driveway entrance. "Grandfather, who could that be? Isn't that our rig?"

"It is indeed—I sent Robert to meet the Stagecoach; I believe you are about to meet your new Governess. I hope that the two of you will get on well and that she can teach you all the things you will need to know to get on in Society."

Inwardly I heaved a sigh, this meant that I was going to spend a great deal of time indoors, sitting at lessons, just to have 'accomplishments'. I resolved to do my best and to put a good face on things.

**Here comes the Governess, and there goes the De Bourgh/Fitzwilliam entourage in all its splendor. Next chapter you will discover the mystery woman's identity. So far no one's come anywhere near the answer! Mwah haha!**


	13. Chapter 14

**All right, Faithful Readers, (drumroll) the Governess - I admit I cheated a little in resurrecting the young lady, but I thought it might be interesting. Those who guessed Helen Burns came closest, as Maria is generally supposed to be the original model for that character.**

JENNY Chapter 14

The Gig pulled up at the front steps with a flourish and Robert hopped down, and proceeded to hand down the young lady who sat inside. I saw a pale, dark-haired girl, slender and not very tall, with bright hazel eyes. Her clothing was dark and very simple in style, as befitted her role of Governess.

She smiled as she walked up to us, "Have I the honor of addressing Mr. Elias Reed?" she asked.

My Grandfather answered in the affirmative, and turned towards me, "Here is your pupil, my Granddaughter, Jane Eyre," he said.

I noticed that her accent was a bit odd, almost Irish. "I am very pleased to meet you, I am Maria Bronte. I come from Yorkshire, my father is the Rector of Haworth, and I have four sisters and a brother."

I was immediately envious of her for having so many sisters; I found myself hoping that she would tell me all about them. I had always felt myself to be very alone; even now that I had my Grandfather's company, it was not quite the same as having a friend to share my thoughts with. I hoped very much that Miss Bronte would be that friend. Robert was unloading her trunk and a box from the Gig. Two of the Footmen came out and carried them into the House, to be placed in her room.

She stopped them long enough to request that the box be placed in the Schoolroom. "It has some books and instructional materials which I thought might be of use." I wondered what treasures she had brought in order to share her knowledge with me.

Grandfather asked her to join us for Tea as soon as she was refreshed from her travel. He turned to me, and said, "Janey, I hope you will work hard with this young lady—she is fairly young for a post of this sort, but she has been teaching at the Charity School now for several years, and she comes with excellent recommendations." I assured him that I was disposed to do my best to learn whatever she could teach me.

In the days that followed, I found more and more to admire in my Teacher. She was always very patient with me on the things that I had not yet learned; her instructions were clear, and her explanations were easy to comprehend. I soon made progress in the areas where I had been deficient. You must not suppose, however, that my curriculum was restricted to the Classroom. Miss Bronte enjoyed being outdoors quite as much as I did, and we went for many long rambles through the Grounds and Gardens.

She had discovered that I liked to draw, and we had great pleasure in reproducing the beauties of Nature through the use of the paintbox and brushes. I soon improved so much in this medium, that she said of one painting that I had done of a bouquet of wildflowers, that "It was good enough to frame". Robert's help was sought for the framing and the glazing—he said that he knew of a place where the work could be done for a modest fee. I was delighted because I wanted to give it to Grandfather as a present.

Maria would often tell me stories about her family, I heard all about her sisters and brother. She said that her younger sister, Charlotte was very clever and could tell wonderful stories. She told me that they would team up and have great adventure in imaginary lands of their own invention. When I showed her some of the stories I had written, she was full of praise for what I had managed to express, the vividness of my characterizations, and the poetic use of language. One of my stories, she said, was quite the equal of anything that Charlotte had written.

You must not think that everything was ideal, however—I was found to be very deficient in Needlework and Music. I found them both to be difficult subjects. I persevered with my sewing and embroidery to the point where I was finally able to finish the sampler that Maria had assigned me to do. Of course, it developed that I had barely scratched the surface of the extensive repertoire having to do with the use of threads and needles. She told me that Fancywork was all very well to learn because it was designed to impress others with the extent of one's abilities; but that since it had little practical use apart from the decorative; our next project would be knitting—when I would start with a muffler, and work my way up to caps, and stockings.

This was a project that I was eager to master—I was dazzled with the notion of producing actual clothing—things that could be worn. I worked away with determination and was rewarded with success. I was soon learning how to make patterns with the stitches and how to make figures with different colors of yarn. I was filled with contentment at the thought that all the Footmen now had mufflers which I had made.

As for Music—perhaps the less said, the better. I was able to read the notes and to pick out a tune on the keyboard of the Pianoforte, but I never could do much more that that. When I tried to sing, the result was obviously unpleasant for all withing hearing distance of my efforts. Maria said that my vocal quality was better than my ear—meaning, I suppose, that my inability to stay on key detracted from enjoyment of my performance. We gave up on Music and concentrated on French instead.

Time flew by, even as Grandfather had said it would. Maria had been with us for over a year when she was called Home, her sister, Elizabeth—never very strong—was in very poor health and was not expected to live much longer. Maria wished to see her one more time before it would be too late. Grandfather proposed that we accompany her to Haworth and continue on from there to inspect some properties of his in that vicinity; as well as some friends whom he had not had the opportunity to visit in some long time.

**I just wonder where all they will visit and who they will see along the way...**


	14. Chapter 15

**Did you miss me? I wonder... Well, here are the further adventures of Miss Jenny Eyre. I do hope they keep you awake and wanting more - do let me know what you think. I'm usually very kind to my reviewers and even have been known to answer pertinent questions. (Except, of course, when the moon is at its full, and then I just...howl!)**

JENNY Chapter 15

We set forth in great style in Grandfather's comfortable travelling coach with another coach full of luggage and servants. There were outriders also, in accordance with Grandfather's wishes. I had wondered aloud one day, why it was that there were so many servants at Strydings and he had confided that it was his way of giving employment—he told me that he had a particular preference for former soldiers. He considered them more trustworthy than the average and also capable of providing protection when needed. "There are a great many rascals about, my dear—'an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure'."

My dear Grandfather, how much love and care he spent on me. I know now that he was trying in some way to make up for his former failings: his anger at my Mother's marriage against his wishes; his promotion of my Uncle's disappointing marriage to a woman who did not love him; and his own subsequent failure to ascertain the circumstances of my life in my Aunt's household after his Son died. I never held his neglect against him—he had been too overcome by grief at the loss of his children—with his quarrel with my Mother left unresolved—and his distaste for my Aunt Reed causing him not to inquire more closely into her treatment of me.

Once he had been enlightened as to her wrongdoing, he had acted swiftly and decisively to correct matters as well as he could—perhaps even overcompensating somewhat. Indeed, it was a long time before I was able to leave behind the sense of inferiority which my Aunt's mistreatment had visited upon me. Maria helped a great deal in improving my view of things, her patience and dedication to my instruction was extraordinary. I truly appreciated the chance which had brought her to Lady Catherine's notice and thus to our household.

All too soon, we arrived at Haworth where Maria's Family lived. What an odd little village it was—everything was uphill—especially the Church and Parsonage, which were at the very top. Her Family came bursting upon us with cries of joy at seeing their Sister once more, once we had made it up the hill. My Grandfather, with one thoughtful glance, took in the fact that the Parsonage was not of a size to accommodate our party and swiftly gave orders to the Coachmen and Servants to seek lodgings in the neighborhood for our group. Maria's luggage was handed down from the coach before it lumbered away, and Grandfather and I prepared to meet the Bronte family.

What a fascinating family were they! I was envious to see so many sisters together—poor Elizabeth, however, was unable to join us for very long. Her illness was now in its last stages and indeed, within a few days of our arrival—she went to join the Angels. The funeral was a very subdued affair, she was laid to rest in the Church one cloudy day when there was rain softly falling; just as our tears were slipping down our faces, so did the rain come down—drop by drop, mingling with our tears so that one could not tell from whence the moisture came.

We spent a few more days in Haworth before setting out once more on our travels. Charlotte, Branwell and Emily took me for several long rambles on the M-oors, and showed me some of their favorite places. I remember an old ruined farmstead where the wind blew eerily through the broken window frames and vacant doorways of the ancient buildings. Emily was particularly fond of the place and told us a marvelous story she had made up about it.

Charlotte laughed and said that she could tell an even better one about the waterfall and the lofty crags nearby—she said that they were the ruins of an ancient castle which was now haunted by uneasy spirits—her tale made me shudder in my bed that night.

They were not always in the realms of their imaginations, however, there were many political discussions around the table after Dinner with their father, Patrick, joining in to put forth his thoughts on the day's events. There was a great deal of hero-worship for the great Duke of Wellington and his role in defeating the Corsican Monster, Napoleon. The Reverend Bronte allowed that they might see their idol raised to the prominence of Prime Minister of England one day. "And no man better for the task, say I!"

When the day came for us to leave, Maria came with us, of course. My Grandfather wished to visit Derbyshire where the Fitzwilliams and the Darcys lived. Our friend, Lord Richard Fitzwilliam, had invited us to his family's estate near Matlock; and had also mentioned the beauties of his Cousin Darcy's magnificent residence near Lambton. I was looking forward to renewing my acquaintance with our friends.

Truly, one never knows what happenings wait around the corner—it is only now when I can look back on those times, that I can appreciate how precious every moment of our existence can be. Who has not lived to rue the words spoken in anger, the careless observation that unintentionally caused hurt to another, or worse yet—the hasty action that caused unplanned disaster.

To this day, I have no idea how it happened: one moment we were going down a steep hill; I remember gazing out the window at a large house in the near distance, just the other side of a river. It looked very old, built of stone with battlements along the roof edge, with a dense wood rising behind it—it added a very Gothic presence to the hillside on which it was placed. My Grandfather leaned forward to identify the source of my fascination. "I had quite forgotten that that House was on this road, that is Thornfield Hall my dear, it belongs to our friend, Mr. Rochester."

"Oh, do you think he is at home?"

"Look to see if the flag is flying, they always put it out when he is there."

I had just turned back to the window when Disaster struck at us. There was a sudden swerve of the coach, and then a loud crack and the next I knew—we were falling, falling, falling... I could hear voices crying out and the terrible sound of the horses screaming in fear; but I could do nothing—the coach had finally come to rest upside-down at the bottom of a slope; There was a pain in my arm and shoulder, and my head hurt—I found that I was bleeding.

But what of the others? Maria was very quiet, and my Grandfather was groaning in pain, and was not really able to help me or himself. Tom, one of our outriders, wrenched open the door and helped me out—I was shivering from the pain in my arm and the shock of the accident. "Hush now, little maid, I'll see to this," he said kindly, and helped me to sit down on one of the trunks which had fallen off when the coach overturned.

"Jack," he called, "Come here and help me with Mr. Reed—I think something's wrong with his leg." The other outrider came to his aid and between the two of them, they were able to extract my Grandfather from his coach. They set him down carefully and then went back for poor Maria—laying her down carefully and covering her with a shawl—shaking their heads sadly as they did so.

I was barely aware of my surroundings by then—the pain in my head was increasing and then the true horror struck at me—I saw several sharp flashes of light—and then, I saw nothing at all. My eyes were open, but I was blind—all before me was as dark as a moonless night. I could still hear and feel, but I was feeling strangely weak, I wanted to lie down somewhere and rest awhile. Someone touched my hurt arm just then and awoke me from my lethargy—I screamed with the pain from my broken arm and dislocated shoulder. There was a muttered apology, then someone was lifting me up, and I lost all consciousness.

**That's right, old habits seldom change - here's "Cliff" again! Seeya later, when we shall discover if Miss Jane regains her sight, and how Maria and Grandfather Reed fared. Also, what of the mysterious Mr. Rochester? Will he appear? Will they ever get to Pemberley? Ah, my dears, 'tis all waiting to be told - later.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Yes, I have conquered my slothfulness and herewith present you with a chapter of sorts. There will be some sad news, keep your hankies handy!**

JENNY Chapter 16

I don't know how long it was before I woke—someone was holding my hand and there was a gentle murmur of voices in the background. I realized that I was lying on something soft—a bed perhaps, and that I was no longer outdoors. I tried to move my other arm and felt a sharp pain, I fell back into unconsciousness.

When I revived again, I could tell that time had passed, there were candles lit, and the room had darkened. When I glanced to the side I could see that I was not alone. My blurred sight slowly sharpened and I realized that an elderly woman I had never seen before was sitting beside the bed.

She was respectably dressed in a black silk gown with a lace cap on her greying hair, and a gold watch pinned to her bodice. She moved slightly and the sharp, sweet scent of lavender drifted my to my nose—she looked my way just then, and a gentle smile spread over her kindly face, "Oh dear child, you're awake!" she exclaimed.

I tried to speak, but my throat was dry, she immediately perceived my trouble and calling the maidservant to aid her in raising my head, she proceeded to help me drink some water from a glass she held. I'm afraid that I was greedy, as I was very thirsty indeed—it required two glasses before I was able to stop.

"Please," I said, "where am I? What has happened to the others—my Grandfather, Maria, the servants? What's the matter with my arm, it hurts so much?"

"Goodness," my benefactress said, "So many question—where shall I start? First of all, do you remember what happened before you woke up here?"

"Yes, the coach was going downhill and I was looking out the window, Grandfather said something and then—things went wrong somehow and we were off the road and the coach was rolling over and over and then it stopped and someone got me out—we were upside down—and my arm hurt, and my head was bleeding, and then I don't know what happened because** I couldn't see. **Oh, my goodness! ** I can** **see** **now**—I was so afraid when everything went black—that was terrible!"

"Your blindness was because of your injuries—you fainted, that loss of vision sometimes comes first as a sign. At least, that's what Mr. Carter, the surgeon says. As for your coach, something went wrong with the wheel, it broke and, since you were headed on a downslope, I'm afraid it just fell over and kept on going until it stopped of its own accord."

"And my Grandfather...?"

"Very crusty, he is—worse than Mr. Rochester when he's in a temper! I don't know when I've heard such language from a gentleman! If it weren't for his injuries, I'd consider turning him out of the House forthwith!"

"He was hurt!"

"Tsk! Its no more than a twisted knee and some bruising, he'll soon be well. I'll tell him you're better, he's been anxious for you." With that, she bustled out in search of my Grandsire.

It seemed that one of my questions had been answered indirectly, she had mentioned Mr. Rochester, we must be at his house then, I wondered if I would be seeing my friend.

The maid was still in the room, she was sitting near my bed. I asked what she was called. She told me that her name was Leah, and that she was employed as the housemaid. I asked her if this were not Mr. Rochester's house, Thornfield. Her answer was in the affirmative.

"Aye, Miss, 'tis Thornfield where you are."

I asked her if my friend was at home.

"No Miss, he seldom comes by here, and when he does, 'tis never for very long."

I was disappointed that my friend and I would not be meeting, but I was grateful for the hospitality we had received at the hands of his staff. I said as much.

"Miss, the Master would be sore annoyed if we was to let his friends go without help after such a terrible accident. No, no, you may rest assured that we are doing just as he would wish, was he here."

Just then my benefactress returned to the room and dismissed the maid to eat her dinner. She spoke to me then, telling me that she was Mrs. Fairfax, the Housekeeper, that she was a distant relative of Mr. Rochester's and that finally; my Grandfather was doing very much better and would soon be able to leave his bed. I asked her what was the matter with my arm.

"Your arm, my dear? Does it pain you very much? You poor child, your shoulder was dislocated and you have a broken bone. Mr. Carter has set it all to rights and says that you may soon be out of bed, but that you must be careful for a while. You are not left handed are you—it would be a great inconvenience to you if that were so."

I assured her that my injuries, while painful, would not keep me from normal activities. She then offered me some soup and tea, and said that if I did well by this small meal that she would find me something more substantial in the near future. She then dosed me with the medicine which Mr. Carter had left for me, I soon drifted away to sleep the night through.

When I awoke the next morning, Leah was opening the window curtains to a beautiful sunlight morning. How I wished that I could be out of bed and outside to enjoy the lovely day. She turned, and seeing that I was awake, she said that she had brought me some breakfast. I ate everything and wished that there was more; when I said as much, Leah laughed and assured me that if my food agreed with me, that there would be more later on. She busied herself then in making me comfortable, then bustled off to see why my Grandfather was ringing his bell—I could hear him expostulating loudly about something. I hoped that we would soon be able to visit with each other.

It occurred to me to wonder how the others were: Maria, the Coachman and his assistant; whether the horses had been badly hurt; and the whereabouts of our other coach with the servants and the rest of the luggage. I found that I was suddenly very sleepy once again—apparently there had been something put in my breakfast to make me rest and not exert myself too soon. I slipped back into sleep, with the sound of my Grandfather's complaining voice fading away in my ears.

It was a few days later when I was finally allowed to leave my too comfortable bed, I was dizzy at first and my legs felt as though they could not hold me up; but I was soon my usual energetic self. My first wish was to visit with my Grandfather and see how he did. Leah accompanied me to his room.

I could see that he was better also, he was out of bed and sitting in an armchair by the fire. I hurried to him and gave him a kiss as I greeted him. "Grandfather, how glad I am to see you, I have been so worried about you; how are the others? I have heard nothing about Maria, or the coachman, or his assistant, and the horses...?" My voice died away, I could see that he was troubled.

"My dear child, how I wish that it was all good news that I could give you. I am sorry to tell you this, but your Governess is dead. They tell me that her neck was broken, it must have been instantaneous, her death. Her Father came for her and has taken her back with him, to lie in the Church with her sister, Elizabeth."

I was shocked into silence, I could feel the weight of tears beginning to gather behind my eyes. Maria, my dear friend and teacher, gone with no warning. Why must she be lost to me? I had loved her so much—as though she were a sister—how could God be so cruel as to take her away? I broke into noisy sobs—Leah, at my Grandfather's behest, took me back to my room, and did her best to comfort me. Mrs. Fairfax soon came and dosed me back to sleep.

**Company coming in the next chapter - who might they be?**


	16. Chapter 17

**Here is a chocolate-bunny Easter treat for you - a new chapter. The company turns out to be an old friend and a new friend. Also, Jenny has a strange dream - or was it all a dream?**

Jenny Chapter 17

I had received a bit of a setback with the sad news of Maria's death. It was several more days before I felt enough recovered from my sorrow to venture out of my bed. My Grandfather had been in to see me several times, and he had told me that while Maria was the only one to die, the Coachman and his assistant had both been injured and that two of the coach horses had been put down. The coach itself was beyond repair, but our luggage had all been gathered up and, once I was better, we would soon be off.

I asked him if our friend, Mr. Rochester was likely to come home before we left. My Grandfather chuckled and said that it was not likely to be any time soon, as the last he had heard of him, that gentleman was to be found in St. Petersburg at the Russian Court. "I am certain that he will return with all sorts of furs, and samovars, and other such Russian gewgaws as proof of his travels—just like any other tourist!"

Just then I could hear a sort of commotion downstairs—apparently someone was arriving—I could hear several voices—a man's and a woman's. Who could they be? It was surely not Mr. Rochester's voice, that of the man, and yet it sounded familiar.

I could hear the man saying that while he was aware that the Master was not at home, that he and his cousin had come to see Mr. Reed, not Mr. Rochester, and that he would be greatly obliged if it were possible.

My Grandfather, apparently having become aware of the visitors also, was to be heard stumping down the hall with the cane he was using to ease his injured knee. I could hear a distant conversation from the Drawing Room, but my presence had not been requested, therefore I stayed in my chamber.

Soon Leah came in, very much in a flurry, "Oh Miss, your Grandfather is asking for you to join the company in the Drawing Room. Let's see what we can do to fix you up properly." She began to fuss with my hair, grumbling that since I had my shoulder all bandaged up, with my broken arm in a sling, it was impossible to turn me out as correctly as would be expected. She settled for putting a shawl over my dressing gown, and then led me to the Drawing Room.

I don't know who I had thought I would see; but I was delighted to discover that none other than Lord Richard Fitzwilliam was the gentleman whose voice I had heard. I made as good a curtsey as I could, given the circumstances of my injuries, and was presently being introduced to a very charming lady—Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy of Pemberley.

It seems that they had heard of our sad misfortune and were come to condole with us on the death of my Governess and the wreck of our pleasure trip. Mrs. Darcy was quick to reinforce the invitation to stay at Pemberley. "My Husband would have come in person, but he is much involved with Estate business just now, so he has stayed at home with the children, and sent Richard with me, as company."

Lord Richard smiled and said that his wife and family were also presently visiting the Darcys and they hoped to enjoy our company as well. Mrs. Darcy broke in then to say that it was becoming quite a family party since Darcy's sister Georgiana and her family would be arriving soon.

My Grandfather demurred a bit at hearing of so many people already on the premises at Pemberley and Mrs. Darcy laughed and said that there would be no difficulty if it were necessary to house fifty more as Pemberley was large enough to accommodate all those and then some.

My Grandfather was soon convinced to make the move. Mrs Darcy said that they had borrowed Lord Richard's father's best travelling coach for our comfort. Lord Richard chuckled and said that his Father, the Marquess, believed in not suffering the bumps and potholes of ill kempt roads and that we would find the ride to be very smooth. We agreed that our departure would take place at sun-up the next morning. Accordingly, the packing and arrangement of our belongings commenced.

Mrs. Darcy and Lord Richard were to stay over that night so that they might accompany us on our travels to Pemberley. I was very tired and after taking the prescribed dose of my pain medication, went to bed and was asleep at an early hour.

_I found my self wandering in a strange garden—one I had never seen before; there were many lovely flowers of various colors and aromas—I was intoxicated by the very air I was breathing. I felt dizzy, and then discovered that my feet were not touching the ground—I was floating on an air current which soon carried me away from the garden. _

_In the near distance, I could discern a small grey stone building like a church or chapel—I was soon at the door, which opened as I approached it—I entered a vast, echoing space which belonged more to a cathedral, than to the humble little house of worship I had seen from the outside. I neared the altar—there was a man standing there holding a great black book in his hands as though he were trying to read it. It was odd, although I was standing in front of him and could see him clearly—I could not make out his features—they were a blur._

_Suddenly the book he was holding came to life—with a great noise of flapping, the black covers became wings and, with a loud screech, a bird flew up towards the roof, which had somehow dissolved, converting itself into sky. The man remained—looking at me—then pronouncing the words, "It is done!"—he disappeared._

_I found my self back in my room. I was standing in front of the pier-glass, dressed all in misty, floating white. As I looked at my reflection, a maid came forward and placed a wreath of flowers on my head. Another maid threw flowers on the carpet in front of me and told me to step carefully. _

_When I looked at my reflection again, it was not myself I saw, but another person. She was taller, and older than I was—dressed in white also, but her face was haughty and proud—many would have thought her beautiful; but I, who could see her soul, knew that her beauty was only skin-deep._

_There was a flash of light in the mirror then; as though a door had been opened to let someone into my room. The woman I now saw in the mirror was also wearing white, but her face was not beautiful—perhaps once it might have been lovely; but that would have been a long time ago. Now it was haggard and lined, as pale as paper, except for the dark circles that ringed her eyes. She glared at me and cried out in a hoarse voice, "Who are you? What are you doing here? Did HE bring you here too?" She came towards me—her claw-like hands held out in front of her..._

I woke myself up screaming—apparently I woke others up also. Mrs. Darcy was quick to my bedside to soothe me. "Hush child, hush—all is well—you are safe in your bed, and I am here with you. I will stay with you now, and see that you are not disturbed. Go back to sleep—don't be afraid." With that reassurance, I soon fell back into slumber, and passed the rest of the night peacefully.

In the morning they told me that my door had been wide-open to the hallway and that the maid had found flower petals all over the floor of my room. Mrs. Darcy said very decidedly that I should have no more laudanum as it was probably responsible for my hallucinations. I thought to myself that the scattered petals were not a product of my imagination, but I knew better than to argue. Besides, it seemed to me that the laudanum was giving me headaches.

Within an hour of our rising, we had breakfasted, said our farewells, and were on the road to Pemberley.

**We will now travel in the great comfort of the Marquess of Matchford's custom-made travelling carriage. Mr. Reed will covet it. I hope you enjoyed Jenny's nightmare, I thought it would fit in nicely.**


	17. Chapter 18

**The next chapter in which we finally arrive at Pemberley and visit with the extended Darcy/Bennet clan.**

JENNY Chapter 18

Our travel to Pemberley was, as promised, very smooth. The Marquess' coach was appointed with every possible comfort for a long-distance traveller, even including seats which extended into a sort of bed. If I had any complaint to make, it was that we arrived too soon for me to truly enjoy the comfort of our trip. My Grandfather was to be heard inquiring for the direction of the coach maker, as he was in need of a replacement for the one which had come to grief on the riverside.

There was a family gathering at Pemberley as we were soon to see: the Darcys being of course, in residence with a number of their children; were visited by his cousins, Lord Richard and his wife, Anne plus their children; and then there was the Bingley family, Charles Bingley being a good friend of Mr. Darcy and his beautiful wife Jane, being Mrs. Darcy's sister—their children had also been brought to swell the company. Mr. Darcy's sister, Georgianna and her family, had been expected to join the company also, but a message had recently been received to the effect that their arrival would be delayed some weeks, due to an illness of one of her children.

Our hosts at Pemberley, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, gave me a whole new perspective of the idea of marriage. I had seen Lord Richard and his wife, Anne, together when they had visited us previously. He was always very tender and protective of her, as one treats a fine and fragile object, they were obviously happy together; but the Darcys' relationship left theirs far behind.

Mrs. Darcy was a lady of a frolicsome bent—if that could describe her character and actions. She would not hesitate to tease her solemn and rather reserved husband. If the situation should lend itself to the farcical, she would be swift to notice and comment upon the ironies thereof. She was particularly fond of mentioning Lady Catherine's foibles (although she desisted when Anne, her Daughter, was present). Mr. Darcy actually retaliated once or twice with an observation based upon the actions of _his_ in-laws. She would simply laugh these sallies off, by agreeing with him. They were truly at ease with each other and their happiness left a glow throughout the vastness of Pemberley, which actually made it feel like a welcoming home in spite of its incredible size.

It was an enormous place—Mrs. Darcy confessed that when she had first come to live there, that several weeks had passed before she could find her way about without the aid of a servant. Mr. Darcy nodded his head when she said this, "Yes, indeed, the footmen were never to be found because _she_was always appropriating them for guide duty!"

"My dear Darcy," she cried, "Indeed, without their help I might never have been found!"

"Nonsense, that's why we keep a pack of hunting hounds—have no fear, _**they**_would have located you in a trice!"

"I am not certain that I care to be compared to a fox!"

"Not a fox, Mrs. Darcy, but a vixen—altogether a more beautiful and clever creature." Here he smiled at her and taking her arm, begged that we would excuse them as he had just thought of something he should show her. She hesitated at first, and then I saw her color rise, as she returned his smile. They left the room together and it was at least an hour before they reappeared, with her hair somewhat rearranged and a shared look of contentment to be seen on their faces.

I was left wondering what had ensued during their absence, for it was evident that the rest of the company seemed to know something that I did not. Indeed, it was not until some years later, when I myself, had been married, that the answer came to me. Nevertheless, there were several occasions while we were at Pemberley when the Darcys were known to absent themselves from the company for awhile, always with some excuse or another. Indeed, Mrs. Darcy's sister once said something about "additions to the family" which caused her sister to color up and hush her with a glance in my direction.

I was not always in the Drawing Room, I had reached that awkward age where one is neither one thing or another. I was too young to be always with the adults, and too old for most of the children to be my companions. The Darcys had several sons, but those were away at School, and their daughters were several years younger than I was and still made their dolls the centerpiece of their playing. Lord Richard and his wife had a daughter who was near my age, but she was a shy creature and her health, like her mother's, was not strong.

Had it not been for the Bingley children, I should have been very unfriended. Cara and Eloise loved novels, and fashion plates, and poetry just as I did – we had many wonderful discussions about the possibilities of what could be done to change the look of a gown, or what the hero of a popular novel should have said to his beloved, or whether the description of a scene in a poem sounded true to Nature. We longed to go to Italy to see the Alps and the banditti, and thought ourselves terribly deprived of adventure.

It is true, however, that adventure is where you find it—it's all in the point of view of the observer. When I told the girls of our accident with the coach, they were all amazement and filled with sorrow for the death of my Governess. I told them about our stay at Thornfield and they were thrilled at the description of the house with its wooded setting, and antique architecture, and quaint furnishings. They said that it sounded very like one of the castles which often figured in Gothic novels. This had not previously occurred to me until they mentioned it. I then realized that I had been involved in an adventure without knowing it at the time.

They pressed me for details about Thornfield and its inhabitants which I answered as best I could. They had heard of the mysterious Mr. Rochester and thought him to have all the best qualities for Gothic Romance. I was obliged to tell them that although I had met him some years ago, that he had not been present at Thornfield during our stay. I did say that to my knowledge of him, he was a very kind gentleman and had once rescued me from my nasty cousin, John Reed.

I found myself asking them if they knew why Lord Richard's father was a Marquess, as I had heard that he had been an Earl until a few years ago. There was general giggling when I asked this question; Cara told me that she had heard from her Aunt Caroline that he had received his higher rank for 'Services to the Crown'. When I expressed curiosity as to what those 'services' might have entailed; I was told that he had loaned a lot of money to the then Prince Regent, and that that gentleman—for all his royal rank—found himself perennially short of funds; so had come upon the solution of handing out titles and other honors to his good friends by way of recompense. I had to admire the neatness of the stratagem.

I had noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Bingley were not in the Drawing Room at this time. Cara and Eloise looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggling at my inquiry. "Mama and Papa are very fond of walking in the Shrubbery about this time of day, they will soon return," was Cara's answer. Indeed they soon did return, both of them in a very good humor, and Mrs. Bingley, like her sister, somewhat disarranged in her dress.

Then there were Lord Richard and his wife, Anne, who regularly disappeared during the afternoons, purportedly so that she could 'rest'. I found myself wondering what was going on, but nobody chose to enlighten me. My Grandfather simply raised an eyebrow at me and said that it was none of my affair and that perhaps I would understand some day that happily married people often wanted private time to themselves. He sighed and said that there were times when he truly missed my Grandmother's presence in his life.

My arm was healing well and I looked forward to the time when the splint could be removed; my shoulder no longer pained me much. Indeed, if it were not for Maria's absence from my life, I would have been quite happy.

Our time of contentment was soon to be disturbed. We were in the Drawing Room one evening when Mr. Darcy received an express message. Upon reading it, he groaned theatrically and passed it to his wife. She read it, and made a peculiar face. Mr. Darcy then arose and made a general announcement to the assembled company. "Dear friends and family, I regret to inform you that the revels are over—there is a Visitation in the offing. Lady Catherine de Bourgh will arrive tomorrow." There was silence, and then everybody started talking at once.

Mr. Darcy raised an eyebrow meaningfully at his friend, "Charles, I'm afraid you will have to return the key for the Summer-house; you know how it will be once _she _arrives, there will be no opportunities for slipping away without her taking notice and commenting upon it."

Mr. Bingley grinned a bit shame-facedly and produced the key. "Fact is Darcy, sometimes I think my sister Caroline is just like her!" They both chuckled over that bit of wit.

Mrs. Darcy gave them both a reproving look and then said, "I'm afraid that I will have to excuse myself—there will be so much to do and so little time to prepare that I must start right away, lest she come upon us with the beds half-made and the ceilings hung with cobwebs!"

"My love you must not worry yourself so, I am certain that Mrs. Reynolds is equal to the task."

"So she may be, but am I?"

"Dearest Lizzy, you could never disappoint me," said her husband tenderly.

**Yes, the marital hi-jinks will have to cease for the time being - Lady Cat is on the prowl!**


	18. Chapter 19

**Yes! Another dose of Lady Cat! The old witch is in splendid form, as you will see.**

JENNY Chapter 19

Lady Catherine was coming to Pemberley! I remembered her from her visit to my Grandfather at Strydings some years past. It was her recommendation that had brought my dear Maria to me. What would be her reaction when she heard what had happened? I would not be long left in doubt as to that!

There was an immediate bustle of activity at Pemberley: Lady Catherine's regular suite of rooms must be hurriedly cleaned and prepared for her use. Lady Fitzwilliam was consulted as to her mother's preferences and foibles on several matters, such as the type of flower arrangement, preferred colors, preferred scents for her soap and a myriad of other seemingly minor details. I had never seen Mrs. Darcy in such a nervous frenzy before; her sister, Jane laughingly said that it reminded her of their Mother at her finest peak of excitement; this statement was greeted by a fearsome frown from Mrs. Darcy.

At last, the household settled down from the burst of activity caused by the imminent arrival of the exalted personage. We had a quiet dinner and spent the night peacefully, I was afraid that the next day would be a trying one for all concerned.

The Morning commenced in the usual fashion for Pemberley; Breakfast was either taken privately in one's chamber or else in the Breakfast Room on the Eastern terrace with its lovely garden view. Now that I was better, I often chose to have my first meal there, I could look out over the landscape and enjoy the conjunction of land and water that had been envisioned by 'Capability Brown'. It was a vision of peace and beauty that could give my thoughts a happy trend for the rest of the day.

The first notice of Lady Catherine's arrival was given, as it had been at Strydings, by the advance arrival of the coach which bore her luggage and personal servants. I could see that her idea of how she should be served had not diminished in the least since the last time I had seen her—no, if anything, it had increased somewhat! This vehicle was directed to a side entrance which would be more accessible to Lady Catherine's chambers, for the sake of convenience in unloading all the appurtenances and personnel which were necessary to her state.

A fresh flurry of activity was being caused by Lady Catherine's servants busily correcting all the efforts that Mrs. Darcy and her staff had made for Lady Catherine's comfort and accommodation. At last, her Chief Dresser pronounced the suite of rooms habitable for her Ladyship. I was vastly amused by the whole business as she had not been quite so exigent on her visit to us. It was evident that Pemberley called forth the need for extraordinary exertions on the part of all concerned.

When Mrs. Darcy made some murmur to her husband about the commotion, he only smiled and said that he could recall his Aunt's visits when his mother, her own sister, had still been living. This, he said was nothing, he could recall at least one occasion when she had taken a dislike to the colors used in the decoration of her rooms, and nothing would do but that it all be changed immediately. "Indeed! It seemed as though the dust would never settle during that week when all was in turmoil, and her complaints never ended!" He shrugged, and smiled again, and took his wife off on one of those mysterious errands of his.

They had barely returned to the Drawing Room an hour later, when Lady Catherine's coach was sighted in the distance. All evidence of pastimes: Patience cards, novels, bits of embroidery were swiftly done away with; the music sheets on the pianoforte were straightened; a stray needle was plucked out of the sofa's upholstery after Mr. Bingley accidentally set his hand on top of it. Miss Cara Bingley was set to play some of the pieces that she had learned for just such an occasion, and her sister, Eloise, was told to choose a song for her performance. I was exempted from playing because of my still-healing arm; as well as from singing, it being well-known to all present that my voice was inadequate to my ambitions.

My Grandfather, beckoned me to sit by him, saying that he would be my protector against the flaming dragon. There was general merriment at this remark—merriment which was swiftly silenced at the distant sound of an imperious voice. Mr. Darcy and his wife had gone with Lord Richard and his wife; as soon as the coach had been sighted; so as to be ready to greet their Aunt upon her arrival at the door. That lady was not long in making her entrance in the Drawing Room—this time she was wearing red; her travelling gown, bonnet, wrap, reticule, boots—all were an imperial shade of wine-red. She was just as awe-inspiring to look at as she had been the last time I had seen her.

We all rose when she entered the room: the gentlemen bowing, the ladies making their curtsey; I was a bit wobbly; had it not been for my Grandfather's steadying hand, I fear I might have fallen at her feet. Very little was missed by that keen eye—she immediately demanded to know who the clumsy girl was who had nearly toppled onto her. I fear that my face was nearly as red as her attire—my Grandfather interposed himself at this point—greeting her very pleasantly; asking if she recalled his Granddaughter, Jane; and apologizing for my clumsiness; attributing it to my injuries which were not yet completely healed.

Thankfully, this set her off on another course, where she began to cross-examine the Bingleys on the matter of their daughters' education. The young ladies were invited to display their talents and I sank back into anonymity with heart-felt relief.

Everybody was swift to make their retreat when the Dressing Gong was sounded for Dinner. I was excused from the meal, thanks to my Grandfather once again as he explained that I was still not well enough to attend the company at table. There were some envious looks from the Bingley girls when they heard this piece of sophistry—seeing as how I had hitherto been present at all of the meals—but then they were reprieved also, on the basis of their ages—being thought too young for the formality of the occasion.

It was not until the next day that I once again was in Lady Catherine's presence; I had just entered the Drawing Room in search of my sketchbook which had been mislaid in the general tidying-up of the day before. Unfortunately, it had already been located, and by the last person in the world that I would have wished to show it to. Lady Catherine was in full voice as she demanded to know from whence had come this piece of villainy. "Just which one of you is responsible for this execrable work of what cannot be referred to in Polite Society as 'Art'?" she thundered.

I looked imploringly at my Grandfather, but he was involved in concealing his amusement behind his handkerchief. I cast up my eyes to Heaven, where I hoped to find a Guardian Angel or two, and admitted to the ownership of the offensive item. "Hah!" she cried, "I thought your Governess would have taught you better than to draw caricatures of your elders!" I now wished for a handy trap-door so that I might vanish through the floorboards—Alas, even this relief was denied me!

"As to that," she continued, "what have you done with the girl? I do not see her here present."

It then fell to my Grandfather's part to explain that the accident which had caused our injuries had deprived dear Maria of her life.

"Hmph!" was Lady Catherine's response to this, "Mighty careless of her, I must say!" She gave me a long considering look and then said, "Elias, I think that it is time you sent this child to a good finishing academy. There is still a great deal of work to be done with her—for one thing, she needs a better Drawing Master!"

It was time for me to apologize to Lady Catherine for the liberties I had taken with her depiction. I said that it was something I had done some years ago before I had had the benefit of instruction and that I hoped she would pardon me my childish indiscretion.

"Very prettily said, my dear, and I hope that you will improve in your work." I was now dismissed, but I lingered one moment longer to hand over the cartoon which had caught her eye—a simple drawing which showed her in a majestic pose as she laid down the law to a group of cowering figures. "Please, Lady Catherine, I will give you this so that you may dispose of it as you wish," I said, and then I made good my long-desired escape.

**Well, she got away with drawing that picture (whew!)-I wonder what will happen next?**


	19. Chapter 20

**Lady Catherine's visit changes the atmosphere at Pemberley - Jane discovers sad tidings coming.**

JENNY Chapter 20

Lady Catherine's advent had indeed changed the atmosphere at Pemberley—the aura of golden peace which I had enjoyed so much was gone. No longer did the Bingleys linger in the Shrubbery (and the Summer House), no longer did Lord Richard accompany his wife when she felt the need of an afternoon's repose, and no longer did Mr. Darcy invent reasons to take his wife off on mysterious errands. There was an 'all-seeing eye' now ensconced in the Drawing Room, and an active intelligence which noticed everything, and an acid voice which commented upon each discovery. Discretion was impossible.

I, however, was spending less time in the Drawing Room these days. Lady Catherine had decreed that the presence of children was distracting to the adults. I was therefore banished along with Cara and Eloise, and we were left more or less on our own as to the choice of amusements. A small salon was allotted to our particular use; it was provided with a pianoforte, an assortment of books, games, and lady's gazettes; and there we spent much time—whether to our improvement, or not—I leave it to the Reader to conjecture.

At last the great day came when I was pronounced to be healed from my injuries—the splint was removed from my arm and that mended limb was observed to be rather weak and wasted as a result of its disuse. A program of exercises was instituted to build up and strengthen it—I was very diligent in the execution thereof and indeed, after several more weeks, was rewarded by the return of my strength. This aided also in the repair of my shoulder muscles which had continued sore from their dislocation.

I was becoming anxious about my Grandfather's health, I had noticed that he was often pale and had trouble walking—his knee continued to trouble him—he no longer was seen without his cane to support him. He seemed to need more rest than before, and sometimes seemed vague and confused about his surroundings.

I found an opportunity one evening to speak to Lord Richard about my concerns, he in turn drew Mrs. Darcy into our consultation. We were sitting together, talking quietly among ourselves when Lady Catherine demanded to know what we were discussing. She insisted that she should have a share in the conversation. I looked at my mentors in horror—thankful that my Grandfather was not in the room.

Lord Richard smiled, gave me a wink, went over to his Aunt, and murmured that we were debating about the best route for my return to Strydings with my Grandfather. She, of course, lost no time in delivering her considered opinion as to routing, inns along the way, and the best posting houses. We received this advice in silence—only bestirring ourselves to nod occasionally as though in agreement.

Mrs. Darcy soon recalled some detail of household management that needed her attention—she bore me off with her on the excuse that I had been up quite late enough. The rest of the Company watched our retreat with envy. She told me privately that the state of my Grandfather's health had not escaped her notice and that she shared my worries. I told her of my concern for what might happen when my Grandfather could no longer protect me from my relations as he had done during the last few years.

I described my life as it had been before his intervention: the cruelties, the beatings, the deprivations. She heard me out with a very stern look on her face when I mentioned my Cousin John, and his behavior toward me. She asked me if Mr. Darcy was aware of this—I told her that I had no idea, but that his Cousin, Lord Richard, had witnessed some of it a few years past—and that my Cousin John was currently serving in the Navy, in hopes of his ultimate correction. She gave a sort of snort at this notion, but allowed as how the Military did demand a great deal of discipline from its recruits, and that miracles had been known to happen.

Mr. Darcy, having come in search of his wife, was made acquainted with my biography, and said that he had been aware of some of the story because he had heard it both from his Cousin and my Grandfather. He further informed us that he and Lord Richard had recently been named as my Guardians—should anything transpire with my Grandfather's state of health. He made little of my expressions of gratitude, saying only that he felt it his duty to see to my protection just as much as if I were of his family.

I fear that I was dissolved in tears when he said those last words—I apologized for being such a watering pot, and he only smiled and patted me on the shoulder. Mrs. Darcy then said that since I was to become as one of the family, perhaps I might consider referring herself and her husband as 'Aunt and Uncle'. I was once more overcome with emotion at this, and my new Uncle declared that his supply of handkerchiefs being limited due to his wife's dilatory ways in the embroidery thereof, he was therefore reduced to only being able to offer one more to stem the flood of my tears.

My Aunt Elizabeth ( for so she wished to be known to me) gave him a speaking look, and remarked that he was pleased to be comical at her expense, and that such tactics would not increase the supply of handkerchiefs in his wardrobe. They then exchanged a smile which brought back for a moment that feeling of golden peace which I had so enjoyed when I had first come to Pemberley. I slept well that night.

The next few days passed with little to recommend them: very little of interest occurred; the weather was fine, we spent some time out of doors enjoying it; Lady Catherine was as usual—inclined to dominate the gathering, whatever it might be; my friends Cara and Eloise (whose real names turned out to be Mary Caroline and Katherine Louisa) continued to share their recreations with me; and I had begun to embroider handkerchiefs for my new Uncle. My Grandfather, however, was seen to leave his rooms less and less—this progressive weakness of his worried me.

I went to visit him one afternoon and found him sitting in a big armchair by the window, which gave a view of the gardens and lake. The windows were open and a gentle breeze entered the room carrying with it the scent of flowers. He was sitting very relaxed with a little smile on his face as he enjoyed the atmosphere of the season. He greeted me lovingly and told me that he would soon be travelling home.

I asked if I should see to having my trunks brought down, and he said regretfully that I would not be able to accompany him on this trip, as the home he was speaking of was not of this world.

I was saddened to hear that he was thinking of dying, but I held back my tears—wishing only to spend the time remaining with him. I sat on the floor by his knee and he rested his hand on my head as he spoke about the Past and some of his regrets for mistakes that he had made. He told me that the last few years that he had spent with me had been some of his happiest memories, and that he had done the best he could to provide for me in the Future by naming Lord Richard and Mr. Darcy as my guardians.

"It is my hope that they will see to your further education and presentation to Society, and that they will keep the blackguards away. An Heiress is a very vulnerable creature, and that is what you are destined to be. Pay attention to Lady Catherine's advice, it is well-meant and often well-reasoned, forgive her officious manner. Give me a kiss, before I go, Janey, and make sure to tell them to take me back to Strydings."

I kissed his cheek, smoothed his hair and smiled lovingly at him, my cheeks were wet with the trails of tears; but I kept on smiling—knowing that all things must end. I sat down again next to him—his hand came back to rest on my head—I think I must have slept, for when I woke, his hand had fallen to one side and my Grandfather's spirit had departed.

**Yes, now she is truly an orphan, but she has good friends to support her.**


	20. Chapter 21

**Some interesting people meet on the trip to Belgium when Jane goes away to school. Old friends (and villains) make an appearance.**

Jenny Chapter 21

The news of my Grandfather's death caused a series of ripples in our little company. Lady Catherine was surprisingly affected by the news—it seems she still held some deep sentiment for my Grandfather. "Oh, Elias!" I heard her say when she thought herself alone, "How different everything might have been—but it was not to be!" I, of course, gave up my pretty frocks for the deepest Mourning—even the weather turned sad, with cloudy skies and intermittent rain showers—it echoed my feelings uncannily well. My Grandfather's body was returned to Strydings with due ceremony and interred there at the Church. I, however, remained at Pemberley with the extended Darcy family.

It took little time for the vultures to gather—a Solicitor came from London with a copy of my Grandfather's Will—only to be met by another Solicitor with a later version of the Instrument—and at last, a final Testament which had been executed at Pemberley when my Grandfather felt the first fatal presentiment of his demise. The first two Lawyers finally conceded to the third of the number—and his document was declared to be the one to be carried out. There was really very little to differ among them: the usual bequests to the servants; some provision made for my Cousins Georgiana and Eliza in the matter of allowances and dowries; a brief mention of my Aunt Sarah and a continued allowance for her needs; and a statement that as long as my Cousin John remained in the Navy, he also would receive an annual sum—which sum would be forfeit should he be court-martialled, or otherwise expelled from the Service.

As for me, I was left with the rest of the Estate: Strydings, Gateshead Hall, and a number of lesser holdings—there was also a an incredible amount in the Funds and other numerous investments. I was as wealthy as a Princess, and had not the least idea how to deal with it all. It seemed that Lord Richard and Mr. Darcy would have their work cut out for them.

It was decided that I should go away to School—accordingly; investigations were made, letters were sent back and forth, and in a few months, Mr. Darcy and Bessie accompanied me to the newest in my series of accommodations. We crossed the English Channel on one of the new steamships—such an adventure! I loved the rapidity of the ship, despite the copious amount of smoke issuing from its smokestack, and the ceaseless vibration of its mighty engines. I thought it a wonderful beginning to a new phase of my life.

At first I was not certain that I would not be seasick, but after a disquieting moment or two, I found my sea-legs and thoroughly enjoyed the voyage. Poor Bessie did not fare as well, and spent a great deal of time lying down, with a bucket at hand. Mr. Darcy soon felt the same way. I felt the need for fresh air, and received their permission to go outside the cabin, but to stay on deck and to come back in if the weather should turn inclement..

Great was my surprise when I discovered an old friend among the travellers. I was approaching the ship's rail when I realized that there was something familiar about the gentleman who stood there looking out to sea. He turned as I neared him, his black hair and muffler blowing in the wind, and instantly we recognized each the other! "Mr. Rochester, what a surprise, I did not expect to see you here, Sir!" I cried.

He smiled at me, "It is Miss Jane, is it not? But what do you do here all alone?"

"I am on my way to School at Brussels, and my maid is with me, only she was not feeling well, so she is inside, lying down."

"But you are all in black! What has happened?"

"My Grandfather Reed has died, just a few months ago."

"Please accept my condolences then. Perhaps it is a good thing that you are going away to School—you will gain a new focus on life."

"I hope it will prove so, sir."

"They tell me that you were recently at Thornfield with your Grandfather, and stayed for a week or two recuperating from an accident with your coach. I am sorry for the accident, and also sorry that I was not at Home to receive you, and give you and your Grandfather the welcome you deserved."

"Grandfather said that you were probably in Russia or some other such outlandish place, and you would return loaded down with souvenirs like any other tourist!"

Mr. Rochester laughed when I told him this, and allowed that my Grandfather had taken his measure very exactly. "You must come to visit one day when I am at Home and see all the wonders I have managed to acquire! Perhaps, one of these days I will have a House-party; if I should do such a thing I will see to it that you are included. Now that your Grandfather is gone, and you are away to School, who looks after your welfare?"

"Some friends of yours; Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, and his cousin, Lord Richard Fitzwilliam."

"Your Grandfather chose very wisely—they are excellent care-takers and will look out for your interests in the Future. But, does neither one of them accompany you? You should not be alone out here on the deck—talking to me, even if we have been previously acquainted."

"Mr. Darcy is here, but he has the same trouble as Bessie!"

"Their misery will not last much longer—those lights over there are the Port—we shall soon be on land, and that will put an end to their troubles! Ah, here comes Darcy now!"

"Jane, I have been wondering if you were all right_. Who is the gentleman you are speaking with?" My new Uncle was looking a bit thunderous at his discovery of finding the two of us in conversation.

"Uncle Darcy, this is an old acquaintance of ours, Mr. Rochester; he has been so good as to express his condolences for the passing of my Grandfather."

"You have met him before, then?"

"Yes, Uncle, he was at Strydings a few years ago. Lord Richard was there also."

"Ah, yes, I have heard about that visit from Richard. So you have been looking out for my Charge while I was indisposed, I am very much obliged to you, Rochester, you have my thanks."

"Speaking with Miss Jane is always a pleasure—no thanks are needed. Before we part, young lady, I leave you with a word of advice—remember the story of the little girl with the red riding hood—and beware of wolves! They can disguise themselves very cleverly."

"If you refer to my Cousin John—he is not a wolf—he is worse than that, he is a pig. Grandfather sent him to the Navy and told him not to come back!"

"If I am not mistaken—he has deserted the Service of his Country—for that young fellow over there bears a strong resemblance to your unlamented relative."

I peeped under the edge of my bonnet to the person he was indicating with a nod of his head. It _was _John Reed! "What should we do?" I asked.

"Darcy, be a good fellow and go over there and detain him while I get some help from the crew. I would do it, but he might bolt if he sees me—our last meeting was not a pleasant one."

My Guardian looked a bit disdainful of the disagreeable task he had been assigned, "I presume you refer to the furtive fellow in the boatcloak and tricorne."

"Exactly, the very one."

"Well, if I must." And Mr. Darcy strolled off languidly towards my Cousin—I was not able to understand how he achieved his capture, for it was done in a very rapid, but efficient fashion. He hauled my Cousin over to us, saying, "Just look what I have discovered—a deserter from His Majesty's Navy!"

John, as was his habit, began to bluster about how it was all a mistake—denying any connection whatsoever with the Naval Service. I spoke up then, "John," I said, "You have already proven yourself a liar—now, I tell you that you are a fool as well! You have just forfeited your inheritance from our Grandfather."

He gaped at me in astonishment, "Is that you, Jane? Whatever do you mean about an inheritance? I am sure that you can have no notion of how things are!"

"I was present when the Will was read—as was Mr. Darcy standing here—he heard the same things I did."

There was some more gibble-gabble from John, but no-one was interested in his whining complaints of ill-treatment and unfair tactics. Some members of the crew took charge of him and promised, with rather evil looks, to see that he was properly taken in hand. I tried to feel sorry for him, I knew it was my Christian duty to pity him, but I am no saint, and so I am afraid I enjoyed his downfall.

I asked my companions what they thought would be his fate. Mr. Darcy said that he would be lucky if the Navy took him back—otherwise he could be court-martialled for desertion, and that his sentence would not be a light one, as the Navy was known for making examples of such miscreants with a rather severe system of punishment. "It's out of our hands now, anyway—I must say that he is as unpleasant a type as I have ever known!" Mr. Rochester added his agreement to this statement and then, as the ship was preparing to dock, took his leave of us.

Bessie was rejoiced to find her feet once more on dry land and gave copious thanks that the voyage had been no longer. Mr. Darcy made arrangements for a carriage and driver to take us to Brussels; and so, after resting and refreshing ourselves, we continued on our journey.

**Jane is off to school on the Continent, where she will find new friends and old. May her schooldays be happy ones!**


	21. Chapter 22

**Jenny now enters a school which some of us have heard of. We discover that Bessie has a secret.**

Jenny Chapter 22

My Guardian enlightened me on what the ship Captain's reaction had been when he had discovered that John not only was a deserter from the Navy, but a stowaway on board his vessel into the bargain. "To say that he was highly displeased, would not begin to cover his reaction. I am certain that that young fool will regret the day he boarded that ship. I do not think that he will be a trouble to you at any time yet to come—always supposing that he survives his reception when the Navy gets their hands on him.

"I meant to ask you more about your acquaintance with Rochester—you had met him before, I think."

"Yes, Uncle Darcy, he came to Strydings once a few years ago—he did me a great favor then by discouraging my Cousin John from bullying me. It was after that that John was sent to the Navy."

"You had not seen Rochester since."

"No, but when we had our accident, it was in the vicinity of Thornfield; and although he was from Home; his staff took us in and cared for us until your Wife and your Cousin came to invite us to Pemberley. I believe that my Grandfather was long acquainted with the Rochester family."

"So that's how it is—I wondered. Nonetheless, he was quite correct, young ladies do not speak to strangers, whether they are chaperoned or not."

"Yes, Uncle Darcy, I will try to remember—it seems that becoming a young lady leaves something to be desired, in my opinion."

"No doubt, but it's for your safety—so pay attention."

-xxx-

The next few years went by pleasantly enough. I enjoyed my School very much and made some good friends while I was there. I was happily surprised by my discovery of an acquaintance among the pupils already in residence at the Pensionnat Heger. My Maria's sister, Charlotte, was one of the few English girls enrolled. I was delighted to find her there—already I knew that we would have many good times together.

However, Miss Charlotte was not the primary focus of my interest that first year at School. It was Bessie, my maid, who had accompanied me to Brussels, and who—at my Guardian's specific order—was to stay with me for as long as I would be in Europe.

It seems that both Mr. Darcy and Lord Richard were concerned over my safety in a foreign land; and so, had decided that I must not be left alone at any time, since there were so many unscrupulous and impecunious young men to be found. As yet, it was not generally known what the extent of my inheritance would amount to—but once the news became public; there would be no peace for me. Mr. Darcy was particularly concerned, since, it appears, his own sister had once been the target of such a person. These were matters of which I was not aware at the time; they had not wished to alarm me; and so, had left me in a blissful, but potentially dangerous state of ignorance.

But, I digress, I had been about to tell you of Bessie—as you may recall, she had been my maid since my Grandfather had taken me to Strydings; before that, she had been the Nursery maid at Gateshead Hall when I was still a child, subjected to the continual abuse of my Aunt and her children. Bessie had been the one bright spot for me in those dark times. I had a deep affection for her because she had comforted me more than once when my life had seemed to be more than I could bear.

I had been concerned about her health ever since the trip across the Channel when she was so sea-sick. Even after we reached land, she was still subjected to violent stomach upsets, which we at first, attributed to the foreign cuisine—still, this continued, until one day she confided the probable cause of her malaise.

"I must be increasing, Miss Jane, that would explain all!" was her simple statement.

I was greatly pleased for her, but my attitude was not universal. Madame Heger sent for me within a few days of Bessie's announcement, and made her feelings clear.

"Mademoiselle Eyre," she declared, "There seems to be a difficulty with your maid-servant. Do my eyes deceive me—or is it not true that she is enceinte—in a word, pregnant?"

"Yes, Madame, it seems to be the case, for she has told me so, herself."

"She should be dismissed immediately! Such a poor moral example for the other girls—it cannot be tolerated—she must go—no time to be lost—I have the reputation of this School to consider!"

"Oh Madame, I have no wish to send her back in her delicate condition, she was terribly sick coming here!"

"It is of no moment—these peasants are strong—she will survive!"

"Could we not, instead, send for her Husband to attend her here? I know he will be pleased about the child, they have now been married several years and this is the first_."

I was interrupted by Madame, "She is a married woman—why did you not say so? That improves the matter of course, but still there will be difficulties—well we will see how it can be resolved! By all means, send for the Husband to come—perhaps something can be found for him to do while he is here."

I was dismissed; I immediately wrote to my Guardians in England to advise them of this new complication and to request the presence of Bessie's husband, Robert Leaven, in Brussels as soon as possible.

Within a few weeks Robert arrived, filled with delight and consternation at his wife's condition. "Bess," said he, "You've gone and done it now! We'll not be able to understand a thing that babe will say—seeing as how it'll be born foreign-like!"

Bessie laughed until she was gasping for breath at this declaration of his, "Rob, you great fool," she chortled, "All babes are born saying the same thing-'Waaaahhhh'! We'll soon teach it English, never fear."

Robert soon proved most useful as a companion on my excursions to the Parks and to the Shops. Madame attempted to appropriate his services on several occasions, but I made it clear that he was my servant and that he would be free to assist her only if neither I nor Bessie had need of him. I felt that this was only right since I was the one who paid his wages. She was not best pleased, but she soon saw the justice of my position.

I truly did not wish to be a problem to Madame, but I had early learned that a firm attitude was the best way to deal with such a strong personality. As far as my lessons were concerned—I was all attention and obedience to the rules of the Establishment. I soon began to master French with all its little quirks and oddities—some of which the English language has inherited. It was a challenge that I enjoyed.

Bessie and Robert had been assigned a private apartment at the back, where his masculine presence would not interfere with the decorum of a young ladies boarding school. Therefore, when Bessie did not appear one morning to help me dress, I was not at first aware of the reason for her absence. Madame sent for me after Breakfast, and informed me that Bessie's pains had come upon her in the middle of the night and that she was even now in the process of giving birth to her child. I was assured by Madame that all went well, and that the same midwife who had attended Madame was now assisting Bessie. Robert had, of course, been banished from his wife's presence as was customary, and was even now to be found in the Garden.

I went there in search of him and discovered that Monsieur Heger had proceeded me. I have not previously mentioned Monsieur, although his presence might have been intimated by there being such a person as 'Madame' Heger. He was a small, handsome gentleman with an alarmingly brusque manner who taught some of the advanced classes in French grammar and literature. I had not yet been subjected to his teaching, but I had seen some of the older girls in tears after one of his scoldings. It was well-known that he had small tolerance for fools.

He was there at any rate, and doing his best to comfort Robert, but making small headway, due to the language barrier. "Mademoiselle Eyre, viens ici, s'il vous plait,"* he summoned me, "Explain, if you will, to this man that his wife does well—she is strong that one—and that his child will soon be born, God willing, and that all shall go well with them. I must go, I am expected at the Lycee for my classes. You, incidentally, are _not_ excused from attending on your classes either." With that said he arose, patted Robert on his shoulder, and rushed off to his work.

I sat with Robert for a while, translating what the Hegers had said to me about Bessie and her labors. He was comforted to know that Madame had been attended by the same midwife who was even now working with his Bessie. "It will soon be done," I soothed him, "And then think of what a nice baby you will have!"

"Ay, and putting up a screech at all hours of the night, I shouldn't wonder!" was his rejoinder.

Just then the bell rang for Classes to commence, I had to go.

-ooo-

*"Miss Eyre, come here, if you please."

**More to come - but first things first - Jane's school days and her friends.**


	22. Chapter 23

**Schooldays in Brussels, A happy event, Friends, Charlotte's unfortunate crush, Jane grows up.**

Jenny Chapter 23

At the end of the Morning Class session, just as we were sitting down to our Midday repast, the news was brought to me that Bessie's baby was born and was a girl, and that both were doing well. I was very pleased for the new family and resolved to go visit them as soon as I could get free from the daily routine. I shared the happy tidings with my friends and enjoyed their excitement and pleasure when they heard about the baby's birth. I was asked what they would name it, and had to confess that I had not yet been told that.

I soon discovered the answer to that query. Bessie and Robert wanted to name their child after me. I protested, but they insisted, and so I agreed to be Godmother to the child. I was very excited because this was my first Godchild; and I was deeply appreciative of the honor that they gave me. Of course, there are often snags to occur even in the best thought-out plans.

Robert came muttering to me about the vagaries of the French (Belgian, actually) people, "I knew how it would be, Miss Jane, and so 'tis! They've put the baby's name wrong—just look at this!" He waved his copy of the baby's birth certificate at me—and indeed, they had rendered the child's name as Jeanne, rather than Jane. I assured him that it made no real difference as it was still the same name and would sound much the same when spoken. He was still displeased, but Bessie said consolingly that they could call her Jeannie in order to differentiate between the two of us. He subsided into grumbling, but allowed that it was a good notion that Bessie had had.

Babies are all different: some are calm and some are very active; some are fussy and some are very contented, even-tempered little people. Little Jeannie was a happy, sociable child—when she saw someone she knew, she would wave her arms and kick her feet and smile—all toothless gums and bubbles—until you just had to smile back and share her joy. Her crows of glee were infectious—I once discovered Madame Heger in the act of babbling baby-talk in French to her. She soon became a great favorite with the whole school.

-xxx-

I had mentioned the presence of Maria's sister, Charlotte at the School—she and I were great friends and could talk for hours about the books we had read and the stories we thought up. Charlotte said that she wanted to be a writer when she was grown up, but that she would probably have to be a Governess instead, like her sister, Maria. She told me that the only reason that her family could afford for her to attend the School was that her Aunt was paying her tuition; so she would be well-qualified to teach in an upper-class family.

When I expressed my distress that her opportunities were so limited; she shrugged and said that since she was not beautiful or wealthy; she would just have to make the best of what Life brought her; and that sometimes wonderful things occurred when least expected. I respected her fortitude—as I was remembering the times when my own life had seemed very grim; and when I had had nothing more to look forward to than harsh words and a beating for some imagined error.

Charlotte and I were not the only English girls attending the School; there was Rose, who was so beautiful that it was like seeing a picture come to life. She was as sweet and kind as she was beautiful, and very generous. If that were not enough—she was also very gifted at music and drawing, and her fancy-work was truly exquisite. She was the only child of a very wealthy manufacturer and I could foresee a great success for her when she would make her Debut, in spite of her connection to Trade.

-xxx-

Several years passed while I was away at school—Bessie and Robert stayed in Belgium to look after me, and little Jeannie grew into a most delightful little girl, happy and mischievous, able to babble away in English and French, and often to be seen playing with the Heger children. I see that I had forgotten to mention that Madame and Monsieur Heger were the parents of a fair-sized family of their own; a circumstance that had probably contributed to Madame's complaisance in the matter of Jeanne's presence in the household of the School.

I had, of course, not spent all my time in Belgium during my School years. The Leavens and I would go back to England during the Holidays to stay with the Darcys or the Fitzwilliams; once or twice I even stopped at Strydings for a short stay; but the house seemed gloomy and still without my Grandfather; and I was always glad to return to Pemberley, or London, or wherever my Guardians thought fit to take me. Then, at the end of my Holiday, I would return to my School and its routine.

I had progressed well with my studies and was now taking classes with Monsieur Heger. He was a very challenging teacher, quite demanding, and rather mercurial in his behavior; rather like being in the same room with a black panther. One never knew quite what to expect from him—the least error could send him pouncing into a furious tirade which would leave the victim beaten flat with an awful knowledge of her ineptitude. He was impartial as to nationality, the Belgian and French girls suffered quite as much as did the English students from his rages; but we learned a great deal in the process!

I was becoming rather concerned about Charlotte, she had developed a severe schoolgirl 'crush' for Monsieur Heger. At times he was all she could talk about, and I knew she wrote stories where she modeled her heroes after him. I was really worried about her, but then Fate stepped in (or Providence, perhaps), Charlotte's Aunt was ill back in Yorkshire and she was needed at Home to oversee her Brother and Sisters. Since this was the aunt who had provided the funds for Charlotte's schooling in Brussels, there was really no choice; she would have to leave for England immediately. Rose and I saw her off with a certain amount of relief; for this meant we hoped, an end to her infatuation for Monsieur.

I shall never forget her sad face, looking back, as she left us for England.

As for Rose and I, we were nearly at the end of our schooling also. I had been fourteen when I went away to school and now I was almost eighteen. The time was nearing when I would be expected to make my Debut into Society. Rose had been invited to share in my Come-out and we were both in a high state of anticipation of all the parties and festivities which lay ahead for us. The day we received our Certificates of Completion was a proud day for us—we had survived our challenges and won our rewards—and now we were free to conquer the Social world as well!

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were there for the Graduation ceremony, and had planned to take us to France for a short Holiday before our return to England. My Aunt Elizabeth said that as long as we were going to Paris, we should take advantage of the opportunity and see to my wardrobe for the coming Season. Rose's Father had sent a generous Letter of Credit so that she would have funds for her purchases also. We were, therefore, well-supplied with the wherewithal for an extensive raid upon the boutiques of France; and raid them we did!

On the day of our departure for England, Mr. Darcy regarded the mountain of luggage with a certain amount of concern, and said, "Lizzy, does all this belong to the girls? Did you purchase nothing for yourself?"

His wife serenely replied that the pyramid of portmanteaux by _the other side of the door_ belonged to her. There was a reminiscent smile lingering on her face when she said this.

My Guardian looked a bit aghast at this information, swallowed visibly, strove manfully to display a stiff upper lip, and with swift efficiency made arrangements for the transportation and forwarding of our massive heaps of loot.

All too soon we were at the Port, on the boat, and embarking for the Channel crossing. I could not wait to see the Cliffs of Dover. Bessie was not on deck, her seasickness had struck again—I found myself wondering if this meant another happy event for the Leavens—I certainly hoped it would be so. Dear Bessie and Robert, what a comfort they had been to me—almost like having Family along all the time I had been in Brussels. It had been a great exception to the usual rules for an establishment such as that of the Hegers for them to have been allowed to stay with me. I was certain that my Guardians had paid lavishly for the privilege. Truly, my Grandfather had chosen well when he selected them for my care-takers.

Our voyage was without other incident, the crossing was relatively smooth, and this time I was spared a sight of my horrible cousin, John Reed. I had heard that the Navy had taken him back, punished him appropriately, and had promptly sent him off to the East Indies from whence, I hoped, he would never return.

**Coming out in London - now for some real action - you've been very patient, now you shall be rewarded!**


	23. Chapter 24

**Yes! This is where things really start to happen! I know you've all been waiting - here we go - Wheee!**

Jenny Chapter 24

London, at last! It had been arranged that Rose and I would stay at Darcy House while we were in London, with our Come-out Ball to be given at Matchford House under the sponsorship of Lord Richard's Father, the Marquess of Matchford. It was truly thrilling to unpack all of our Parisian treasures and then to go shopping in London for all the little accessories that complete an elegant Lady's toilette: stockings and fans, shawls and reticules, and all the other bits and pieces so necessary to a fine wardrobe.

Rose and I were also to be Presented at Court, a thing I was not certain that I wished to do; but Lady Catherine was most insistent upon it—saying that our success in Society depended upon it being done. We were therefore measured, and poked, and prodded, and fitted, for our Court Presentation gowns—very elaborate confections which could only be worn once. The expense was outrageous, but there was no recourse, it was a necessity. I had to admit than when I wore this extravagant outfit—I felt as though I had stepped into a fairy-tale—I certainly couldn't recognize myself in the image I saw before me in the looking-glass. I had become Cinderella—lacking only the Fairy Godmother and the glass slippers! It was a relief when I took it all off and reverted to my everyday self.

I missed Bessie, for so many years she had been there for me; my support through the bad times at Aunt Reed's and the good times with my Grandfather, and then later on, at School. I had relied on her as a person I could share my feelings with, tell my thoughts to, and ask for advice. She was gone, however; upon our reaching England and London, Lady Catherine had said that I must have a regular Ladies Maid—someone who was better-versed in the latest fashions and more skilled at hair-dressing. I had reluctantly accepted this advice—knowing that she was right—even though I wished it were otherwise.

Fortunately, the staff at Strydings would soon be in need of a new Housekeeper and Steward as both of the people holding these posts were tiring of their duties, due to their ages. I, therefore, sent Bessie and Robert to Strydings with my very good wishes for the future of my Godchild, Jeannie; and the safe arrival of their next child; and my hopes that they would prosper in their new situation.

I was thankful when the Court Presentation was over. It had been a long day—very tiring—hours spent just standing about until our names were called and we were ushered into the august presence of King George IV and his courtiers. "Lady Catherine de Bourgh, Miss Jane Eyre, Miss Rosamond Oliver", we were announced, advanced into the Presence, made our curtsies, (all the way to the floor), arose as gracefully as possible, and backed away—careful not to trip over our trains. I found myself astonished at the King's sheer bulk—I had heard that he was overweight—I had not realized the extent of it—I was certain that the Royal Menagerie had smaller elephants within its walls!

Lady Catherine pronounced herself pleased with the results: "Now the invitations will come flooding in," she cried, and so it turned out. Every morning there would be a great stack of cards and envelopes to sort through: Rout Parties, Balls, Venetian Breakfasts (at three o'clock of the afternoon—mind you), Musicales of unequal quality, and other entertainments too numerous to mention.

Lady Catherine had mounted a campaign to get vouchers for the two of us at Almack's—the most exclusive gathering place of the eligible and single—known to one and all as the "Marriage Mart". It seemed that there would be no difficulty for me—Rose was the one with a problem. Beautiful, ladylike, well-educated and wealthy though she was—her Father was considered to be in Trade, due to his ownership of several factories. It would be hard for the Patronesses to overlook her background. Still, she had been accepted at Court, and that counted for a great deal. Lady Cowper was consulted on the best way to secure the secondary approval that would be needed—she, sweet, amiable lady that she was—suggested that Lady Jersey be the one applied to. "Dear Sally will be certain to lend her support once she has met Miss Oliver—of that I have no doubt!" She had the right of it—the vouchers were delivered the next day after Lady Jersey and Lady Cowper had come to Tea. We were well-launched indeed!

The young men were beginning to accumulate in our Drawing Room; they brought floral offerings, as well as suitable trinkets such as fans, handkerchiefs, and bad poetry composed in our honor. They were entertaining, but, I must confess, none of them really interested me. Rosamond felt similarly, I discovered, when I taxed her about several of her more persistent followers, she confessed that there were some young men at Home that she was much more interested in; just that she would have to be patient and endure her Season without them, unless it should occur to one or another of them to descend upon London.

We were to have a Grand Coming-out Ball at Matchford House and the preparations for that event were in full swing. There were stacks of invitations to be addressed and delivered, menus to be selected, caterers chosen, flowers and decorations to be decided upon, musicians to be engaged, extra staff to be found. Of course, equally high on that list would be our gowns for the great event. Back to the dressmakers for the obligatory white of the Debutante! How weary I was of being stuck with pins!

I came home with Rosamond from the dressmakers, to discover an unexpected visitor in the Drawing Room with Lady Catherine. Such a handsome young man! I had never seen him before and yet there was something about him that seemed familiar . . . Lady Catherine was about to speak when there was a soft exclamation from behind me—Rosamond had just come in from the Hall, she stared for a moment and then cried, "St. John Rivers! Is it really you? When did you come to London? How are your Sisters and your Father? How glad I am to see such an old friend!"

Lady Catherine was looking somewhat affronted at this burst of enthusiasm from a person she had always thought demure and reserved in her behavior. I was now enlightened as to the identity of one of the young gentlemen Rose had been wishing to see. But the greater surprise was mine when Lady Catherine, after clearing her throat and giving Rose a rather severe look, presented him to me as my own first cousin—his Mother having been my Father's sister. Furthermore, it seemed, that he had recently taken Holy Orders, and would soon be returning to his Parish in Yorkshire. I was stunned by this information—there he stood; tall, blond, handsome, blue-eyed—my cousin! I, by comparison, was short, with reddish hair, decent-looking but no great beauty, and with green eyes—the contrast could not have been greater!

Lady Catherine gave us a look of reproof, "Jane, Rosamond: come in and sit down please, we were about to take Tea. Jane, kindly hand Mr. Rivers his cup." She saw my hands shaking, from the shock of surprise I suppose, "Never mind Miss Eyre, Miss Oliver can pass it to him as she is closer." Rose did so, I sat down again and tried collect my thoughts. I drank my tea in silence while Rose prattled happily at her old Friend—I noticed that his answers were much shorter than her questions—all in all he spoke perhaps one word for every ten of hers. Here was another interesting contrast—she was loquacious and he was taciturn.

We were interrupted by further callers—a most imposing lady strode into the room, followed by several other people. Lady Catherine exclaimed with pleasure, "Matilda! Are you back from the country? How very pleasant! Allow me to present these young ladies whom I am sponsoring this Season: Miss Jane Eyre and Miss Rosamond Oliver; also we have Miss Eyre's Cousin here this afternoon—the Reverend St. John Rivers. This is Lady Matilda de Crecy, a very dear friend of mine." We curtsied, St. John bowed, the others were introduced, and then we all resumed our seats and our teacups. Tea was served to Lady Matilda and her companions—one of whom I knew already—it was Mr. Rochester.

**Some of you will remember Lady Matilda from a previous story of mine, I being of thrifty Scottish descent dislike to waste good things. I put Lady Matilda on the list of things to keep around. You will note that I have actually allowed Rivers and Rochester to co-exist in the same room at the same time - well, we'll see where that takes us - won't we?**


	24. Chapter 25

**A bit of Drawing Room comedy, and an interesting meeting, with a lecture to come.**

Jenny Equals Jane Chapter 25

I was, as Madame Heger would have said, somewhat bouleversee that is to say—overcome—at the sudden appearance of a previously unknown Cousin, and a good old Friend, and all at the same time, and in the same place. I am afraid that I was poor company that afternoon, as my powers of speech were quite overwhelmed by surprise. Rosamond more than made up for my silence as she prattled merrily away at the gentlemen, who seemed entertained by her artless chatter.

Mr. Rochester, however, arose after a while and came to where I was seated, "Miss Eyre, you are very solemn today—has the cat got your tongue?"

"Oh no Sir, of course not! I was only thinking . . ."

"A dangerous pastime that—and of what were you thinking?"

"You will no doubt laugh about this, but I was wondering how it could be that I have two cousins named John and that they could be such complete opposites."

"Having dealt with the other one, I take your point—they do seem to be quite different. Speaking of the Reed family, have you seen your other Cousins yet—Eliza and Georgiana?"

"No. Do you know if they are in Town?"

"I believe I heard them mentioned the other Evening when I was at a Musicale. It is said that your Cousin Georgiana is in pursuit of Lord Edwin Vere—I wish her good fortune."

"Do you indeed?"

"Oh, certainly, as I am not the target of her ambition."

I could not help myself, I giggled at what he had said.

Lady Catherine looked our way, "Miss Eyre, what are you talking about? I demand a share in the conversation!"

"Oh, Lady Catherine, I do apologize," I said, "It's just that Mr. Rochester is so droll!"

"Droll, am I?" he said under his breath, "I'll make you pay for that—there'll be a forfeit one of these days!" Aloud, he said, "I was merely catching Miss Jane up on her Family's latest news."

"Your Family? Which Family is that, my dear?"

"He was speaking of my Reed cousins, Lady Catherine."

"Reed? Would that be Georgiana Reed and her Sister, Eliza?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I believe they are related to the Gibsons, are they not?"

"That is correct, my Aunt Sarah Reed was a Gibson before she married my Uncle."

"Well, perhaps we should pay them a call one of these days." with that said, she subsided, and returned to her previous conversation with Lady Matilda.

"She is quite vigilant is she not?" he murmured.

"She is merely playing the part of a good Chaperone, and well you know it! Please do me a favor, and go talk to Rosamond—I see my Cousin St. John, headed this way, we have not yet had an opportunity to become acquainted."

"You suddenly seem to have a great deal of Family."

"I'm afraid it was inevitable!"

He raised his eyebrows, smiled slightly, and was gone as St. John reached my side. Mr. Rivers looked after him and remarked, "Is that someone you know well?"

"An old acquaintance, my Grandfather knew his Family. Do I understand that you and Rosamond are long acquainted?"

"We are indeed, we have known each other since she was a little girl. Our Fathers were good friends."

"She mentioned your Sisters—how many have you?"

"I have two Sisters—they are Mary and Diana—I believe you would like them, they are very well-regarded at home, in Morton."

"Morton—is that where your Parish is located?"

"Yes, that is where I will be working for the Present."

"For the Present," I echoed him, "Then, you perhaps have other plans for the Future."

"I may have, but at present, they are not come to fruition."

At this point we were interrupted by Lady Catherine who wished me to come bid Farewell to Lady Matilda and her party as they took their leave. I found myself regretful that I should have no further opportunity to speak with Mr. Rochester; but I comforted myself that I would doubtless be seeing him again soon. My Cousin left at this time also, and the Drawing Room was suddenly quiet.

Lady Catherine gave us both the sort of look that usually meant that there would be a lecture to come.

So it proved—Rosamond was the first to be castigated. "Young lady, you are both very pretty and wealthy—howsoever, that is no excuse for your harum-scarum behavior this afternoon. Of all things, to fling yourself forward at a Gentleman—no matter how well-known to you—this is something that is not done in Society. You will also try not to monopolize the Gentlemen—always recalling that there are other young ladies present who might enjoy a share of their attentions."

Rosamond was looking quite downcast at these words of correction, "I am sorry, Lady Catherine," she said in a choked voice, "I will try to do better."

"I am certain that you will, my dear—you may go, I need to speak to Jane also." Rosamond departed, and I was left to face a rather different sort of inquisition.

"Well!" she said, "Just how long have you been acquainted with Mr. Rochester?"

"I first met him some years ago when he came to visit my Grandfather. He helped me when I was having a problem with my Cousin, John Reed"

"I see, and then_?"

"At the time of our carriage accident, when my Governess was killed, and we were injured, Grandfather and I stayed at Thornfield recuperating, until Lord Richard and Mrs. Darcy came for us; but Mr. Rochester was not at Home at that time."

"But you have seen him since?"

"Yes, when I went away to School at Brussels the first time, he was on the Steam vessel also; and we spoke then."

"Darcy was with you was he not—I'm surprised that he allowed it!"

"The Crossing was a bit rough, I'm afraid that Uncle Darcy was not feeling well—I had gone on deck for some fresh air—Mr. Rochester was there and we spoke for a while until Uncle Darcy came for me."

"Is that all there is to it? You had had no further communication with him? You seemed very easy with him—quite old friends as it were."

"I find him easy to talk to."

"Why were you laughing?"

"It was nothing—he had made an observation about my Cousin Georgiana which I found diverting."

"Your Cousin Georgiana has set her sights rather high in her pursuit of Lord Edwin Vere—I doubt that her Portion will be sufficient to tempt him."

"Could that be so? Grandfather had said that there would be sufficient set aside for both her and Eliza. If it is not so, then I will speak to the Solicitors myself and see that it is done properly!"

"My dear, that is perhaps too generous of you, considering what your life was like in that Household. Your Husband might have an objection to that, since the monies would, of necessity, come from your share of the Estate."

"Lady Catherine, with respect, at this moment I have neither Husband nor Fiance to interfere with my wishes in this matter. I will seek an appointment with Mr. Ashley tomorrow and make my preferences clear to him."

"Very well, it shows a great deal of family feeling on your part—I commend you for it—although you may feel differently once you have visited with them."

"Then, it seems I should visit Mr. Ashley first, lest I change my mind betimes!"

"You show a generous heart, my dear child, be careful how you bestow it!"

**We progress, my dears, we do indeed - the action should become even more interesting very soon!**


	25. Chapter 26

**Business is conducted, a Villain is discussed, Progress is mentioned, Jane gets ready for her big night.**

Jenny Equals Jane Chapter 26

I did visit Mr. Ashley the following day; over Lady Catherine's protestations that he should come to us. I much preferred to see him in his chambers at Lincoln's Inn. We went over the provisions in my Grandfather's Will—I told him that it seemed to me that the amounts set aside for Georgiana and Eliza were not sufficient for their needs and that I wished the sums to be increased. He was hesitant at first, but I told him that if he thought the Estate would suffer for the loss of Capital, that I would be willing to consider selling Gateshead Hall; it being a place that I neither needed nor had good memories of. Their Portions could come from the sale of that property and all would be well.

Mr. Ashley scratched his chin and allowed that I had found a good solution to the matter, and that he would see to having it done; always given the approval of my Guardians. I left his office quite pleased with my success, even though I had forgotten that my Guardians would have to approve any business dealings I might have concerning my inheritance. Lord Richard was in Town with his family at Matchford House; I therefore sent him a message concerning my idea. He soon answered with a call at Lady Catherine's Residence the next morning.

He did not come alone—Mr. Darcy accompanied him—they looked very disquieted, and at first I thought they were concerned over my business dealings with Mr. Ashley; but, it developed that my actions had little to do with their worried faces. I acquainted them with my plan to provide a more generous settlement for the Reed sisters—they were not opposed to the idea; although I could tell that they thought it somewhat Quixotic of me to lavish funds upon a pair of women who had never been kind to me when we were all much younger. I simply said that it was a matter of conscience on my part—that I could not be easy to think of them being left out, just because of my Grandfather's preferences.

There was some opposition to my plan of selling Gateshead Hall, as it would mean a lesser amount of property in my holdings. I replied that since I had no good memories of the place and that I regarded it as more of a liability than an asset (owing to the constant need for repairs and upkeep and the expenses involved therein) that my interests would be better served by selling off the House and gardens, but retaining still the other properties that went with it.

When they realized that I meant to keep the farms, fields, and other properties that made up the estate; being that those were the main source of income with their rents and produce; they became more satisfied with my plan. Their assent was immediately forthcoming, it needed only Mr. Ashley to make my wish into reality. It developed that he had already been sent for because of another matter.

Lord Richard told me that a rumor had come to his ears from a high-placed source within the Admiralty to the effect that my cousin John Reed had once again defected from the Navy. "It looks very bad this time: they are claiming that he led a Mutiny; seized control of the ship; and was last heard of somewhere in the South China Seas, practicing a form of Piracy. If they catch up with him—he'll be hanged without recourse."

I was shocked, but somehow not really surprised—it was just the sort of behavior I would have expected of him!

Mr. Ashley had now appeared and agreed to undertake the disposal of Gateshead Hall—he was most approving of my wish to retain the other properties—there was, he observed, a nice deposit of coal on one of the properties—a very good thing, with steam now becoming more useful to transportation and manufacturing. "I put it to you that there are no limits to the possible uses for this new source of power! Just envision the possibilities of steam-powered carriages—one would no longer be subject to the problems caused by horses—with their nervous temperaments and their droppings everywhere! Imagine being able to cross the thoroughfare without the need for a crossing-sweeper! As well, the probability of greater speed so that one would journey more efficiently without so many stops and delays every ten miles or so! It's a whole new world just waiting on the Horizon!"

We were all somewhat entranced by his visionary speech—Lord Richard and Mr. Darcy exchanged significant looks and smiles. Lord Richard remarked, "That fellow been around talking to you about his wild notions, has he?"

"I do not believe that all of those ideas are out of reason, my Lord—only that it is early days yet and that there will be no end to the possibilities for transportation—the steamships are already in use and have proven very successful—we are no longer depending on which way the wind blows for our voyages—and with our shipping schedules being more regular and predictable, it has greatly improved the transportation of goods—when the Merchants prosper—so do we all!"

"Thereby lending credence to Bonaparte's remark about 'the English being a Nation of Shopkeepers'".

"Quite so, Mr. Darcy!"

"Well, we will soon become a nation of Manufacturers if what you say should come to pass!"

"Therein lies Wealth, Mr. Darcy!"

"It may be for some, not necessarily for all."

"It is true that not all will benefit—but many will."

We were interrupted just then by a message for Lord Richard, who read it with a frown and turned to us, "Mr. Ashley, were you aware that John Reed has defected from the Navy?"

"I had heard a rumor, but had received no certain information."

"I had received information from the Admiralty that he had led a Mutiny, and was using the ship for piracy. Now they are informing me that his ship was wrecked in a storm, and that reliable information would have it that he was recently seen in Marseilles. It may be that he is trying to return to England—unaware that his recent activities are known to the Authorities. We must be on the lookout for him; after what we know of him, surely there is little he will stop at."

"It seems rather sudden, this business of him being first on one side of the World and then re-appearing so close to home."

"Some of the information was delayed in arriving. I believe it will be a different matter when the telegraph lines are more widespread."

"More of that Progress we were discussing."

"Exactly so, Mr. Darcy."

"Enough of this Progress talk, you have given me entirely too much to consider in one morning's span—what say you Richard? Shall we allow the sale of Jane's property for the sake of her cousins' dowries?"

"Oh certainly, if she has no wish to retain the House, then let it be sold—I am certain that some recently wealthy fellow from the City will be seeking a place in the country—mind you get a good price for it, it's an attractive property."

Their permission being given—the business was put underway—and indeed, a buyer was found within a matter of weeks. Gateshead Hall would soon no longer be matter for my concern.

-xxx-

In the meantime, the Social Scene was moving along. The time for my Coming-out Ball had arrived. The frenzied preparations of the last few weeks were completed—the decorations were in place, my new ballgown was ready, the buffet was being laid out, the musicians were tuning up, I was at Matchford House being arrayed for my grand appearance in Society; next door to me Rosamund was undergoing the same refined torture of corset tying and hair-curling with hot irons. At last I emerged from the maid's ministrations to see myself in the cheval-glass—who could that pale girl be? I felt lost among the petticoats and puffy sleeves of my gown. My hair was done up to an awesome height in a topknot featuring flowers and feathers—this was almost worse than the Court Presentation gown business!

Just then there was a knock on the door—Mrs. Darcy entered with Lady Catherine. Lady Catherine was not amused at my look of panic. "What's this nonsense? You look like a frightened rabbit!"

"My Lady, truly I am not certain if I can do this—I look at that girl in the mirror—and I say that this cannot be me—it must be someone else—it all feels so wrong!" I felt both cold and hot, I was twisting my hands in my agitation, my legs were trembling. Mrs. Darcy went to me and helped me sit down, and said that perhaps Lady Catherine could see if Miss Rosamond was finished dressing, and that she would give me some smelling salts and stay with me for the time being.

**Elizabeth to the rescue - Jane will need to pull herself together for this big event!**


	26. Chapter 27

**Yes! It's showtime, folks - the big Coming-out Ball at last! Who will be there? Who will Jane dance with? Answers below. . .**

Jenny Chapter 27

My 'Aunt' Elizabeth smiled when Lady Catherine had gone to harangue Rosamond's attendants into compliance with her wishes. She winked at me and said, "Here, Jane, I have something better than smelling salts." She fished about in her skirts and locating her pocket, produced a small flask, "Now I think that this is one time when a bit of 'Dutch Courage' would not be amiss. Not too much—it's strong stuff—just a sip!"

She was right about the strength of the stuff—it burned going down—but it left a pleasant warmth behind. I soon felt better, I managed to smile; then I drank some water that she gave me.

"I think all will be well now, you were just having what some would call 'stage-fright'—think what a success you are going to have tonight—don't doubt it for a minute."

"But Rosamond is so beautiful—no one will see me beside her!"

"True, she _is_ a beautiful girl and many will notice her for that, but you will be noticed also—have no fear of it, and those who notice you will be the more discerning people—you will see." She smiled and took my arm, "I think we're ready now to face the Lions of Society!" With that she marched me to the top of the staircase just in front of the Ballroom—the others were gathering there already—in the Hall below, I could see that our guests were already beginning to enter the mansion. I took my place in the reception line, next to Lord Richard and his wife, with the Darcys, and Rosamond with her Father, on the other side. Lady Catherine, of course, stood with her brother, the Marquess, his wife and their other son, the Earl of Matlock, at the head of the line.

I took a deep breath, and then the crush began—I am certain that we spent at least an hour welcoming everyone—but at times it seemed to go on forever. At last the line of arrivals thinned out and it was time to go into the Ballroom. It had been decided that since we were such a large party in the Reception line—that rather than perform a number of individual dances to open the Ball, we would instead all join in a Minuet—a rather formal dance, but a very graceful one, with which the older members of our party were entirely familiar. The Orchestra therefore, gave forth with the sweet strains of Mozart and the festivities began.

It was a wonderful evening—when I took my shoes off afterwards, I discovered that I had worn them through—all the way through the stocking also! I had blisters, and I was exhausted, but it had been a marvelous party! I had seen so many people! Some I knew better than others—my Cousins had attended; both of the Reed sisters accompanied by their Aunt and Uncle Gibson—my Aunt Sarah, they said, was not well enough to go out. I had invited them to come to Tea at Darcy House the next day but one. My other Cousin, St. John Rivers had also been in attendance and I had included him in the invitation to Tea. I noticed that Georgiana and Eliza could not take their eyes off of him—he was looking very handsome that night.

I know that there are some of you wondering if another Gentleman of my acquaintance was at the Party. Mr. Rochester had been invited and had accepted the invitation—but he was so delayed in arriving that we had already abandoned the reception line and gone in to begin the dancing. It was some time before I saw him coming toward me where I stood talking to my 'Aunt' Elizabeth—he greeted us with an apology for his tardiness, then inquired as to whether I had any dances left open on my card. I replied that I had been saving a Country dance for a particular friend of mine who would be just in time to claim it, as it was the next one just now starting.

Mr. Rochester looked around in search of my 'particular friend' and looked both confused and gratified when I informed him that he was the person I had had in mind.

"Mr. Rochester," I said, "I am most _particular_ about my friends—I would hope, however, that I might always so regard you."

He replied that he hoped I would always think of him as a friend. I smiled and answered, "You will recall, Sir, that I had promised this dance to you some years ago."

"My compliments on your excellent memory, Miss Jane—no, you are a young lady now—I must be more formal and call you Miss Eyre." With that, he held out his arm and escorted me to the head of the lines that were forming for the dance.

Soon after that, we stopped for Supper, I sat at a table with Rosamond and St. John and another acquaintance of Rose's, a Mr. Granby whom she had recently met, and who came from her part of Yorkshire. It was said that he was due to inherit his Father's Estate and title of Baronet—he was in short, an excellent parti, well worth the trouble of charming—something that Rose could do well, when she wished. I knew that she had a great fondness for St. John, but for all I could see, he was completely oblivious to her interest. I believe it was that very evening when she began to look in another direction for her future life-partner. Mr. Granby was certainly doing his best to show that he had a partiality for her—indeed, had the rules not been so stringent, I believe he would have claimed all her dances. As it was, he was limited to just two, but he made the most of them.

When the party was over and Rose and I had been supposedly put to bed by our maids, she slipped into my room to reminisce over the evening just past. "Oh Jane, was it not the most delightful thing? I have never enjoyed myself so much!" She was still riding the wave of adulation that had borne her up through the long night. "I danced every dance and had the most wonderful time!"

"So I saw—my feet are still dancing I think, from the way they ache!"

"Mine also, but I don't care at all—I could go on and on without stopping!"

"So many handsome young men at your feet—I wonder that you could choose amongst them!"

"Ah Jane! Most of them have such greedy eyes when they look at me—I feel as though all they care for are my moneybags and my looks—neither of which may last for as long as a marriage must do!"

"You are becoming a philosopher, Rose—shall I knit you up a pair of blue stockings?" We both broke into laughter at the thought of Rose with spectacles, surrounded by books, and Spinster ladies of radical political ideas.

"Seriously, Rose, do you feel that way about all of them? What about my Cousin Rivers, or that nice Mr. Granby?"

"They are in a different category—that is true, I have known your Cousin for a long time and I esteem him very highly—unfortunately he does not seem to be so interested in me, as he is in his aspiration to make his mark in the world—I think he is beguiled by the idea of Missionary work to the exclusion of all other possibilities."

"Missionary work? St. John? Do you really think so, Rose?"

"I am convinced of it. Lately his conversations are all about the lost souls in Africa and the odd forms of religion practiced in India."

"Dear me! You refer of course, to such things as the practice of Suttee, where the Widow is expected to throw herself upon her Husband's funeral pyre."

"Yes, things like that—I'm afraid that it will be St. John against the world—for I can assure you that he sees himself as some kind of knightly hero on a quest to save the souls of the damned from the firepit of Hell!"

"I had no idea—but then, I have not spoken with him much lately. You do not think that this is some sort of passing fancy?"

"I doubt it entirely—if he ever has the means to achieve it—he will do it without a thought to any worldly matters, such as his sisters and their Future."

"Should that not be their Father's concern more than his?"

"It seems that you were not aware that your Uncle Rivers died a year past. He had not much to leave, having lost a great deal of money in a business venture some years previous—there was just Moor House and a small investment in the Funds for the three of them—his sisters have been obliged to go out as Governesses."

"Are they nice? Would I like them? St. John thought I would."

"Yes, I think you would like them very much—they are very studious and refined—Mary is gentle and quiet, Diana is more playful—we have often spent very pleasant days together. But Jane, you have not said if there was anyone present tonight for whom you might have a preference."

"Rose, I am like you, I fear—I saw too many young men with greedy eyes, or worse—like little puppies begging for a morsel of my attention. I do feel that I should at least have a liking and some respect for the man I marry! Indeed, I think we shall end as old maids, warming our blue-stockinged toes at the hearthside."

We broke into laughter at the thought of such a comic fate. Just then there was a knock on the door and Lady Catherine entered my room looking most displeased, "You young ladies are making such a noise that I cannot sleep, I must insist that you go to your beds straightaway!"

We reluctantly did as she told us. Truth to tell, I had not wished to share with Rose my feelings for one _particular _guest.

**We knew Lady Catherine would have to have her say! Tea Party coming son!**


	27. Jenny Equals Jane  Chapter 28

**The aftermath of the Ball, the Tea party and some interesting conversations, including some observations on 'pearl-diving'.**

Jenny Chapter 28

Oh my, those fashionable London hours—where one's day began at Noon! It was a topsy-turvy schedule which was the natural result of attending parties where one danced until the Sun began to rise. It was an artificial world where Morning calls were paid in the afternoon, and a party called a Breakfast began at 3:00 in the Afternoon. I found it difficult not to feel disconnected from reality in such an unreal atmosphere.

The day after the Ball was spent recuperating from our party. My feet were still very sore from the blisters and clumsy partners stepping on my toes, Rose was valiantly trying to pretend that she was completely recovered when we both knew that it was no such thing. We soon escaped the bustle and fuss of the servants as they cleaned up after the festivities at Matchford House, by the simple stratagem of returning to Darcy House where we were to host a Tea for some of the Family and friends on the next day.

Lady Catherine wasted no time in confronting us with her version of the previous evening. Strangely enough, she was in a rare good mood—we had done very well she said, and all the comments she had heard about us were favorable. She was somewhat critical of Rose for ceding two dances to Mr. Granby; but when Rose said that it had been done with her Father's approval, and that he thought very highly of Mr. Granby, and his prospects—she relented.

As for me, she had not missed the fact that I had held out a dance for Mr. Rochester. I told her that it was due to a promise I had made him some years back. She was still somewhat displeased, but agreed that it was important to keep one's promises. She had also noticed the odor of spirits on my breath at the beginning of the evening. This, she said, could become a most unfortunate habit if I were not careful. I confessed that I had only had a little sip because of my extreme nervousness, but that I would hope that it would not be necessary again. She looked at me with skepticism, but, thankfully, changed the subject.

The next barrage of inquiry had to do with my cousin, St. John Rivers: she wanted to know all about him; his family background; education; aspirations; fortune; standing in the community—she was thorough in her search for knowledge. Rose was left to answer most of her questions as I was so little acquainted with the family—a matter which did not escape her Ladyship's notice. "How very odd that you know next to nothing about these people and yet they are your Family!" was her observation.

I replied that, due to having been brought up by my Grandfather Reed who had no acquaintance with them; that it was only to be expected—particularly as I had no knowledge of there ever having been an attempt on the part of either party to communicate. I was certain that had my Parents survived, all would have been different—but that, of course, was a matter that could not be corrected.

When Rose made it clear that despite St. John's excellent good looks, fine education, sacred profession, and old Family—he had next to no money and an ambition to become a Missionary somewhere in the Heathen hinterlands beyond the reach of Western Civilization—Lady Catherine gave him up as a lost cause, only grumbling that he might have become a Bishop had he only cared to apply himself. I found myself thankful that my Cousin had not been present during this inquisition—I shuddered to think of what he might have replied to Lady Catherine's persistentcy.

I found myself thinking that Mr. Rochester would have been more than a match for her insistent prying. The thought caused me to smile, and the smile brought forth another question as to what was it that I thought so humorous—that she wished to for me to share the source of my amusement with the Company. I replied that it was only the memory of the night now past, and the wonderful feeling of relief that it was over and done with.

"That reminds me," she said, "There is an enormous quantity of flowers and trinkets downstairs that will have to be sorted through and acknowledged, by the two of you." I wondered out loud as to the origin of such a huge amount of floral tributes. The answer was that our dance partners of the night before were the main contributors. Lady Catherine was most specific as to the sort of gifts that could be accepted: volumes of poetry, perhaps—although she frowned at some of the poets represented; original poems—even though of dubious literary value and origin; fans; handkerchiefs; nothing too personal; and no jewelry in any form.

Several items were separated for return to their donors—"Who does he think you are?" she sniffed, "I don't care if he's heir to a Dukedom—the man has no sense!" This remark pertained to a rather gaudy locket—complete with a miniature portrait of the young man. Rose giggled at this remark, as the gift had been meant for her, "The worst of it is that the picture scarcely resembles him at all!" she said, still laughing. This caused Lady Catherine to take a second look at the offending article, "It's his Father—I remember him—he didn't have any sense either!"

Elizabeth Darcy, her sister Jane, and my old friends Cara and Eloise Bingley had come to admire all the floral offerings and to discuss the previous night's entertainment. Cara and Eloise, of course, had not attended the Ball since they were not yet 'out'—they pressed me for all the details of the evening—who had been there, what gowns had been worn, what foods had been served, which songs had been played. They were envious of the great mass of flowers downstairs which still awaited our attention.

We finally descended to the hall to deal with our indoor garden of bouquets. So many of them were beautiful, but terribly ostentatious, considering that most of the donors were relatively unknown to us—we had simply danced with them—nothing more. Rose exclaimed with pleasure at her offering from Mr. Granby—a little silver filigree basket filled with tiny pink roses. My Cousin Rivers had sent us small bouquets of heather—Lady Catherine was critical of this rather simple offering, but Rose said that it reminded her of Home. It was Mr. Rochester's flowers that I truly delighted in—a small bowl of pansies with a dainty handkerchief embroidered with forget-me-nots tucked into the midst of the blooms. The unspoken message was very clear to me—"Think of me, don't forget me".

The larger arrangements were distributed throughout the principal rooms—but our special favorites went to our private rooms. Lady Catherine remarked that it was a very good showing and lost no time in reminding us to thank the gentlemen for their bounty when next we met them. "They will, most of them, undoubtedly come to Tea tomorrow," she said.

-xxx-

The next Afternoon found us in the main Drawing Room ready to preside over the Tea Tray – there seemed to be a regular parade of young gentlemen vying for our attention. So many compliments on our lovely party, so many remarks about the clement weather, so much folderol and nonsense—I was almost glad to see St. John, whose rather austere presence was enough to dampen the more florid effusions of some of our courtiers. He, in turn was greeted by my Cousins Eliza and Georgiana Reed, who promptly monopolized him, almost to the extent of ignoring the rest of the Company assembled. I gave a small private smile at seeing this, as I was certain that Georgiana would soon veer off in pursuit of some more complimentary young fellow; but Eliza, somewhat to my surprise, manifested a great deal of interest in his conversation. It seemed that their mutual interest in Good Works of a Christian variety was an unexpected catalyst. I found myself wondering if St. John's missionary leanings might not be directed more closely to home than he had originally planned.

There was a sudden rustle among the Company when Lady Matilda de Crecy swept into the room—she was not alone for Mr. Rochester escorted her. She greeted Lady Catherine most volubly with many apologies for her absence from the Ball. "Kate, I am so sorry about the other night—there I was all ready to set forth upon the evening's celebration for these sweet girls," (here she paused and smiled at us) "when the most awful thing occurred—you recall that beautiful set of pearls that I have. . ."

Lady Catherine said, "Do you refer to The Gloriana Strand?"

"Yes, the very ones that Good Queen Bess herself gave to my ancestress when she married. Well, anyway there I was, all ready to leave—Ned here had just come for me, to take me to your Party—and then, disaster struck, the necklace broke and there were pearls scattered all over the entryway. We searched and searched—Ned was such a help, never a complaint out of him when I know how much he had wished to arrive in good time. At last, I told him to go on without me as I was too upset to be able to do justice to the evening. I do hope you can forgive me for missing your big event."

"Matty, What a disaster—I am so sorry—but you know that those pearls should have been restrung long since and with knots between the pearls. I do hope that you found them all."

"I believe we've got most of them—but I have told the staff not to stop searching until I say so—I am so afraid that they'll be stepped on and crushed!"

Mr. Rochester had by now made his way to me where I was presiding over the Tea Tray; I smiled as I presented him with a steaming cup of China blend, "Do I now know the origin of your delay in arriving the other night? Were you pearl-diving in Lady Matilda's foyer?"

"I was indeed, much to the detriment of my trouser-knees!"

"You made a good recovery, I would never have guessed that you had been grovelling at Lady Matilda's feet!"

"You have it wrong there, for we were _both _to be found in a most prayerful attitude. No one dared set foot in the vicinity while we were searching out our treasures—we were all crawling about like the merest infants! As to my clothes, I was obliged to go back to my Rooms and exchange them for a fresh outfit—such is the cost of Treasure Hunting!"

"I had not thought you such a dandy to be fussed over a few creases!"

"It was worse than wrinkles—the floor had been thoroughly trodden upon and the leavings were all too visible upon my dark suiting. Had I presented myself at your door, I would have been refused entry—being mistaken for some sort of miscreant, or worse!"

"Very well, you make a good case for yourself—I shall let you off this time—your sentence has been deferred."

"Only deferred—not pardoned?"

"You will have to apply to Lady Catherine for the Pardon, since she was the official Hostess of the Event—even perhaps, to the Marquess and Marchioness also, being that it was their residence."

"You are most exigent."

"I find it wise not to be too generous with my mercy—it is always well to have something in reserve."

He smiled a bit as he put down his teacup and went to speak to Lady Catherine. I turned my head and discovered my Cousin, Georgiana Reed at my side. "Hallo, Georgiana," I said, "How did you like the Party the other night? I saw you there, but I had no chance to talk with you and Eliza. How do you go on?"

"The Ball was all very well, Eliza and I enjoyed it—but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. I have heard that Gateshead is up for sale—why is that?—I thought that Grandfather had left it to you."

"Yes, we do need to talk, you are right—do me a small favor, if you will—there's Rosamond over there, could you get her to come take over the Tea Tray? It's her turn anyway—and then I will tell you all sorts of news." Georgiana pouted a bit at the notion of running errands for me, but her curiosity won over her pique—she was soon back with Rosamond who promptly took my place at the Refreshments. I beckoned Eliza to join us—another pout from Georgiana at this (she had evidently wished to be first with the information)—and we went aside into a small Reception room.

I took a chair and they occupied a settee—the door was shut—we were alone. I spoke first, "I am sorry to hear that your Mother is not well, I trust that it is nothing serious."

Eliza replied, "She has not been well for some time, but lately she received some very upsetting news about our Brother, John. The Admiralty contacted us to say that he had deserted the Navy during a Mutiny, that he had taken over the ship, and that he was using it for Piracy."

"Yes," I said, "I had heard the same thing—but there's more—did you know? It seems that the ship was wrecked during a storm, that John escaped, and may have been seen in France. They tell me that if our Naval people do lay hands on him—he'll be court-martialled and worse—they'll execute him!"

There were gasps of horror from the sisters. Georgiana wrung her hands, "If Lord Edwin hears about this, I'll lose all my chances with him!" she sobbed, "What can we do?"

"I should explain that one of the reasons I am selling Gateshead is to increase the amount of your dowries. It seemed to me that Grandfather was not generous enough with your settlements. Perhaps if you each had ten thousand pounds, instead of the five thousand Grandfather allotted—some of the scandal might be overlooked—after all, it is no fault of yours."

The sisters looked at each other, Eliza raised an eyebrow, Georgiana smiled tremulously, "How long do you think it will be before a buyer is found for the Property?" Eliza asked.

"A buyer has already made an offer to purchase it—the papers are in process of being drawn up." I replied. "Shall I share the news of your increased expectations with Lady Catherine and Lady Matilda? Between the two of them, I'm certain that the information will spread quickly. We will, of course, make no mention of your Brother's recent activities."

"Indeed, less said—soonest mended." said Eliza.

I smiled at her, "You know, that's just what Grandfather might have said."

"Hmphh!" was her response, but I could see that she was pleased. She then changed the subject—she wanted to know more about St. John.

I told her what I knew, which was little enough—background, education, aspirations. When I got to the part about his wishing to go abroad to do Missionary work—she smiled, and observed that there was a great need for that sort of thing right here in England. I thought about this—two people with strong wills and both given to Good Works—an interesting contest to see whose purpose would be strong enough to win over the other one.

We were interrupted then by Lady Catherine who burst into the room as if she expected to see a scandalous scene of some sort being enacted. She was visibly disappointed when she found the three of us talking quietly. She brightened though when we told her of the improvement in the Reed sisters' expectations—I knew that the news would lose no time in being circulated. She observed that we had been too long absent from the Drawing Room and so, herded us back into the presence of our visitors.

**Eliza and St. John - what a combination - huh? More developments to come!**


	28. Chapter 29

**The Season progresses and Jane makes peace with Eliza and Georgiana Reed. A new problem will begin to appear.**

Jenny Chapter 29

Thus did the Season progress: with Balls; Musicales; visits to the Opera or to the Theatre; evenings filled with distractions of all kinds; there were more visits to the Dressmaker and the Milliner; there were rides in the Park at the fashionable hours of four to five; there were many attentive young men—indeed, there were far too many of them. Rose took it all in stride—she was kind to all of them, but her special smiles were reserved for Mr. Granby.

Eliza and Georgiana had become somewhat more friendly towards me than I had expected. It was Eliza who approached me one afternoon as we sat at Tea in the Drawing Room at Darcy House. "Jane," she said, "I feel that my Sister and I owe you a great apology for our unkind behavior towards you in the Past. I really feel that we had no good excuse for it—it was perhaps, just a reflection of our Mother's attitude, which, I am able to understand now, was most unkind and unjust. I will never forget the moment when you tore that old dress of Georgy's off and threw it into the fireplace, along with my hair ribbon. There you stood in your undergarments—angry, denouncing us—that was when I began to feel ashamed of myself; but it was a long time until I really began to understand your feelings. I am most heartily sorry for what I did and said—not only that day—but all the other days before that, I was terribly in the wrong."

Her apology was so unexpected that for a moment I could not respond. She, perhaps misunderstanding my silence, started to draw away, "I will understand if you cannot forgive us. . ." she murmured.

I put out my hand to stop her, "Eliza," I said, "You and Georgy are my Cousins—I have not so much Family that I can afford to be prodigal with the one I have. I hold no grudge against the two of you—we were children then, and children do not always have the best judgment. Besides, if I am to be a good Christian, then I must do my best to follow the most difficult path of all—Forgiveness. It is not easy, but it can be very rewarding in the end."

She smiled, "Those are good words, Jane—truly, you put me to shame. I think that sometimes the Preachers concentrate on the wrong parts of the Good Book—we hear all about Hellfire and Damnation and all too little about true Christian Charity. I will remember what you have said because I think that you have the right of it."

I smiled at her, "Eliza, have you ever noticed how people's characters and inmost thoughts and attitudes end up clearly written on their faces? A sad person has a sad face, a haughty proud person shows it in their very bearing, a happy person radiates good cheer. I would hope always, that people saw me as a _good_ person—that is what I try to be."

She was looking around the room at some of the people present after I said this, "You know, Jane, I had never thought about it that way; but I know some of these people very well, and I can see the truth of your observation for myself. There's Sir Henry—he's such a peevish invalid, Mr. Harkness—a greedy pinchpenny if ever there was one, Lord Falkner—the less said about him the better, and Lady Herron—a worse gossip could never exist: and it's all right there, literally written all over them."

"It does rather change one's view of things—does it not?"

"It makes me want to change _my_ views—before it's too late!"

"Dear Eliza! I'm certain that you can achieve anything you attempt!"

-xxx-

Georgiana had succeeded in securing Lord Edwin Vere—her wedding had taken place a few weeks ago, and the happy pair were now somewhere on the Continent—doubtless honeymooning in all the best places. Eliza had managed to interest St. John in some of her charity work, and they were often to be found deep in debate over how best to manage a current project of hers which involved a home for street-urchins. It amused me to think that right here in the midst of London, there could be found a group of such thoroughgoing heathens as those children were.

As for myself—what? What indeed! You will, I am sure, have divined where my interest lay—but it was not for _me_ to pursue the Gentleman—no, I must wait in a demure pose until he sought me out. Well, I could be as patient as any cat that watches the mousehole—sooner or later there would be a twitch of whiskers as the mouse surveyed its surroundings—then, we would see what happened next.

I was not left to sit alone at the various entertainments; I had my little group of Courtiers who seemed to go wherever I went—indeed I had some of Rose's—gentlemen who had transferred their attentions to me once they saw how Mr. Granby seemed to be monopolizing her thoughts. There were rides in the Park, afternoons at the Tea table, partners for the dancing, admirers for my sketches and needlework—I was, in a word, besieged by suitors. They were mostly quite charming to me—a circumstance which left me wondering how they would behave the other side of the wedding vows. I had heard all too many stories of how things could go downhill—drinking, mistresses, boorish treatment, gambling, even beating—once it was too late to change one's decision.

I thought of the happy marriages I had seen—the Darcys, the Fitzwilliams, the Bingleys-and I was resolved not to settle for less than a partner I could esteem and love. Failing that, I would rather stay single and have my independence of thought and action—as well as the control of my Fortune. Marriage would take all that from me and subject me to another person's wishes. I had explained my feelings to Lady Catherine one afternoon when she had been pressuring me as to whether I had a preference for one of my Court. She was rather critical of my hesitance at first, but finally came to agree with what I was saying. "It's true," she conceded, "sometimes it is better to wait for the right person, rather than making a hasty decision which one will perhaps, come to regret later on."

Then she said something more—something that left me doubting my own instincts. "My dear, I have noticed that a certain Gentleman seems to have a preference for you—while it is true that he does not hang about like the rest of your admirers—nonetheless, he is often to be found in your vicinity. This is not his common behavior; he has been used to avoid even an appearance of interest in Matrimonial schemes. You must be very cautious—because I fear that he is not trustworthy."

"My Lady, to whom do you refer?" I asked, with a chill at my heart.

"His name is Lord Maurice Underhill—but I understand that his cronies call him 'Dis'*. There have been a great many unsavory rumors about him in the Past—so many that his Family sent him away to the Americas. However that may be, he is now returned to England, amidst whispers that he must find an heiress to marry before his creditors descend upon him. Beware of him—he is unscrupulous."

I thought about her words—it was true—lately I had noticed a man who was always somewhere in the background. He was tall and slender—very handsome at first glance—with time however, one noticed a curious lack of animation in that pale face, an emptiness in those pale eyes, even a hint of dissipation beginning to betray itself in the shadings of his countenance. He had danced with me once or twice—his hands were cold, but his manner had been, although reserved, entirely correct. I had asked one or two of my acquaintances about him, but no one seemed to know much. There had been a few nervous giggles from some of the girls when his name was mentioned—apparently they felt wary of him. I resolved to ask Lord Richard for advice—I said as much to Lady Catherine.

"Yes, I think you should consult with both of your Guardians about this man. I do not like what I have heard of him." She was most decided in her response, and I was pleased to agree with her.

*Dis was one of the lords of the Underworld.

**I hope that he sounds sinister enough - I have plans for him. Mwah haha!**


	29. Chapter 30

**There have been some who wonder at my gentler depiction of Lady Catherine - I have felt that part of her behavior in P&P was caused by anxiety over her Daughter's future. In this story, the problem was resolved by Anne's marriage to her Cousin, Richard Fitzwilliam. Anne's life has improved to the point that she has two healthy children as well as a good husband - and independence from all that smother-love of Lady C's. Lady C is distantly related to Jane via her Grandmother Reed which is another reason why she is willing to sponsor Jane in Society and treat her as a sort of substitute Grandchild. Perhaps this will clear up the questions some of you have had. Now, on with Jane's adventures . . .**

Jenny Chapter 30

I did speak to Lord Richard at my earliest opportunity—Lady Catherine's warning had left me with a very anxious feeling. He, in turn, wrote to Mr. Darcy who had returned to Pemberley with his family soon after the success of my Debut ball. The Darcys were not known for their fondness of London Society, preferring above all things the beauties of the Countryside, as they did.

No, indeed, my 'Uncle' Darcy had no wish to display himself at Court nor to tie himself to the whims of Parliamentary sessions. I was aware of his appreciation for the freedom that came with the lack of a Title—he could spend his time in administration of his great estate and his many financial interests—rather than waste his days in the London Social crawl with its many dubious pastimes for Gentlemen of Leisure.

Lord Richard and Lady Catherine consulted with each other and the result was that I was to go nowhere without companionship—a maid was assigned to me who, it seemed, was more skilled in self-defense than was common. Letty showed me several ways in which a 'gentleman' could be discouraged from disturbing my tranquility—she also explained how to use the stiletto that Lady Catherine (of all people) gave me. I was somewhat amazed at the ease with which I could disable a person who was larger, heavier, and far stronger than I was. These were not Letty's only skills—she had a keen eye for fashion and was very clever at arranging my hair.

There were also two enormous footmen who appeared one morning—sent up to London from the Marquess of Matchford's country estate. Lady Catherine took one look at the pair of giants and grumbled that we would soon be bankrupted by feeding and clothing them. Ham and Shem nodded genially when they heard her expostulation. "Aye, ma'am, we do like our victuals—always have done—our Ma were proud of how we cleaned our plates, weren't she?" This observation accompanied a dig in the ribs from one brother to the other—their faces wreathed in smiles.

I, having taken notice of their names, inquired whether their Father's name were not 'Noah'.

"Ay Miss, so 'tis—how be ye knowin' that? There were a great flood the year he was born."

I heard a distinct snort from Lady Catherine, but she said nothing. I smiled inwardly—wondering if there had been a further flood when this pair first saw the light of day. It developed that the brothers were to accompany me whenever I went out—whether to the Park, to the shops, or visiting friends. "Ham is handy with his fives," Shem said, "He puts them to sleep so quick as you wouldn't credit."

I looked impressed, "Shem, what about you? Do you knock them down also?"

Shem blushed slightly and looked modest—Ham spoke up, "Nay Miss, he just squeezes them a bit, and they stop with their bother." Shem, it seemed, excelled at wrestling. Lady Catherine sent them off to be fed and outfitted, with a sigh for the expense of their upkeep. I, knowing that the cost would come from my funds, had no quarrel with the expenditure. I had rather spend the money, and keep myself safe from encroachment. It did mean that I would now go nowhere without a small crowd of people; but I felt it to be a worthwhile sacrifice.

-xxx-

We made quite a stir when we drove in the Park – there was I, in full display, with Eliza and Lady Catherine, accompanied by Letty, and of course, my Derbyshire giants. Ham and Shem rode on the rear of our Landau – attracting a great deal of attention by virtue of their size and handsome looks. Many were the envious looks that came our way from various Grand-Dames and young Society wives. I was hard put to it to keep a straight face at the idea of what thoughts might be going through those jealous minds.

A pair of horsemen came up to the carriage—It was Lord Richard with Mr. Rochester—I was pleased to see them both. Mr. Rochester had been absent from Town for several weeks—I found the Social scene rather dull when he was not present. Lord Richard looked quite pleased at our equipage—apparently it met with his approval. Indeed, he was quick to greet everyone, including Letty and my two Goliaths—Ham and Shem returned his greeting with broad smiles and Letty gave a small, tight smile. Wisely, she said nothing—I had discovered that she had a sort of affliction—the letter 'H' seldom appeared in its correct location when she spoke.

Eliza, to my surprise, became almost flirtatious—she smiled, fluttered her eyelashes, tittered, tossed her head—and all apparently for Mr. Rochester's benefit. I had thought her attention to be focussed on St. John, but it seemed that I had misunderstood. Of course, my Cousin Rivers had left Town with his neighbor Mr. Oliver, Rose's father; as he needed to return to the North to attend to his Parish. I found myself wondering if he and Eliza had had a falling-out—perhaps over his plan to go to India.

Mr. Rochester directed his attention to my side of the carriage with a quirked eyebrow and a sardonic smile. "Miss Eyre, you surprise me, I had not thought you were given to such display as I see here—I find you in near-Royal state—two Footmen _and_ a maid, as well as Lady Catherine and your Cousin—you are likely to be setting a new style in Turnouts—what brings this on?"

"Has Lord Richard not told you? It seems I have a persistent admirer of rather dubious reputation. What you see here are no more than precautions for my safety."

He looked perturbed, "What? You're in danger? But who would . . .? Fitz, what do you know about this?"

Lord Richard answered, "In a word—Underhill."

"What? Lord Maurice? He's back in Town? Oh, Deuce take it—I thought he was rusticated after that last misstep of his—imagine the idiocy of annoying our Sovereign over a gaming debt! We all know his Majesty is pockets-to-let when it comes to actual coin-of-the-realm; in spite of having his face stamped upon it."

"Very true—quite an irony is it not? Of course Underhill, no doubt, is also in need of funds. He may be in the market for an heiress to marry."

Mr. Rochester looked thoughtful, "I begin to see your concern—he's been married twice already and both ladies met mysterious ends once he'd spent all their money. It's a good thing you are looking out for these lovely ladies, Fitz."

He addressed Lady Catherine—saying, "This will give me the opportunity to extend the invitation to you and your family to attend a house-party that I have been planning. Granted that I made Miss Eyre the promise some years ago, but I had not forgotten it. I will send an official invitation to you today, Lady Catherine—I will hope to see you all at Thornfield in two weeks time. By the bye, your old friend, my Cousin, Lady Matilda will be in attendance also."

Lady Catherine looked mildly gratified at this news and signified that she would be pleased to accept Mr. Rochester's gracious invitation. Eliza's eyes sparkled with anticipation—I had thought Georgiana the flirt of the Reed family—apparently Eliza was of a similar stamp. I found myself curious as to whether her efforts would meet with success—I suspected Mr. Rochester had more than one fish in his pond—it would be interesting to see the outcome of so much 'angling'.

Lady Catherine made an observation that Evening which left me rather thoughtful—"Mr. Rochester seems to take a great deal of interest in your welfare, would you know why?"

I reminded her that the first time I had met him, he had stepped in to discourage my Cousin John's bullying ways; and the second time, when we met on the Channel steamer, he had also dealt with John. "It seems he always appears when I am in need of his help. I feel as though I have, in him, a friend I can rely upon."

She nodded—apparently satisfied. "What do you think of your Cousin's behavior this afternoon? She was being so obvious—it seemed as though she was trying to fascinate him. I was rather displeased with her—I had thought she had more dignity than that."

"Eliza must be responsible for herself—I am not her keeper."

"True enough, but it was most unbecoming of her to try to take his attention all to herself."

"He is a grown man, Lady Catherine, it would not be appropriate for me to interfere. He will make his own choice regardless of our wishes."

"Hmph!"

I was going back to Thornfield! I hoped that my stay would give me better memories than the last time when we had that tragic accident where Maria died, and I broke my arm. I had not forgotten the eerie 'dream' that I had experienced, either. I felt a little shiver pass over me when I recalled the details—especially that peculiar warning to 'watch where I stepped'.

**Eliza is turning out to be a pain - isn't she? We knew that forgiveness thing would go just so far! She'd best be wary - after all Jane has Letty and those two large footmen as well as Lady C's stiletto.**


	30. Chapter 31

**Time for some action! Enjoy!**

Jenny Chapter 31a

The preparations began for our leaving Town—the Season was nearly at an end in any case, so we would be returning to our homes after our stay at Thornfield. We were a large party—Lady Catherine and I, accompanied by Rose and Eliza, plus Lord Richard and Mr. Granby. There were also the many servants needed for our comfort; ladies maids, valets, footmen, coachmen, outriders, and others too numerous to mention. Since we were closing Darcy House until the Fall, some of the servants would be returning to the Country—to Rosings, to Pemberley, even to Strydings. Letty and my two enormous footmen would stay with me all the way to Thornfield and thence to Pemberley. It would require a great cavalcade of carriages, coaches, and carts to get us on the road.

It developed that Lord Richard had a devious plan—he felt that such a large parade of vehicles would call too much attention to us—therefore, we were divided into smaller groups and some of us were assigned specific roles to play. Lady Catherine and Rose were to be accompanied by Mr. Granby—the ladies to be veiled in deepest mourning and Mr. Granby to be dressed as a Clergyman—they would be accompanied by a baggage-wagon, complete with a coffin on top.

Eliza would travel with her Aunt and Uncle Gibson; with nothing needed for disguise in her case.

I, however, had a most interesting situation in my carriage; Letty and Shem were to play the part of a young couple returning from their Honeymoon—I was to be her ladies maid. Ham would be the Coachman, and Lord Richard would ride next to him—playing the part of his assistant. It developed that Letty's speech impediment did not exist—she could sound like a Society lady if she wished. I suspected that she must have been on the Stage at some time past.

All went well for the most part of the trip—Letty took advantage of her role to flirt outrageously with Shem—and he, poor fellow, with me looking on—spent the greater part of our travel in a florid state of embarrassment while Letty giggled and looked smug at his discomfort. It was most amusing—especially when Shem begged his Brother to change places with him and Ham flatly refused—saying that he'd rather take his risks on the _outside_ of the carriage.

The last stop before Thornfield was at an Inn where we were to change the horses and refresh ourselves. Letty and I were in search of something to eat and drink as well, so we took our seats at a table in the Public room and Letty in her role of Mistress ordered a small nuncheon for the two of us as well as for Shem—he would, of course, sit with us since he was supposed to be her husband. Ham and Lord Richard sat in a dark corner with their ale and cheese, as befitted the parts they were playing. No sooner had we given the Waiter our order when suddenly a rather inebriated fellow arose from his seat and wove his unsteady steps toward us.

"Lila! As I live and breathe!" he exclaimed, "Whatever y'doing here when (hic!) y'should be to Drury Lane?"

Letty gave him a supercilious look and stared him down, "Really, my dear sir, I cannot imagine _who or where_ your 'Lila' might be—but I can assure you that I am not she!"

"P-p-poppycock!" he slurred, "Know you 's well 's I know myself!"

"I think not!"

At that point Shem finally came into the room, and when he saw what was toward—he gave a roar of outrage, rushed to our table, and laid hands on the Drunkard. ** "Get away from my Wife, damn you!"** He was twisting the man's arm behind him as he said this.

Letty simpered for all she was worth, "Oh, 'Seamus'—thank goodness you're here, he simply wouldn't leave us alone—poor little Ginny (meaning me) was looking quite frightened of him!"

"Really 'Lady Lavinia', I'm feeling much better now that your 'Husband' is here to protect us." I said, trying to look courageous.

At last, the Waiter and the Landlord took charge of our molester, and with profuse apologies to us, removed him from the Inn. It was as well that we did not know of other events taking place in the vicinity as our relief would have been short-lived.

It was just as we were leaving the Inn and about to enter the carriage to continue our travels that we heard a horse approaching at a gallop. It was Mr. Granby on a lathered carriage horse; he was in sad disorder—hatless, his coat muddied, and a great bruise on his face.

Breathlessly, he exclaimed, "Thank goodness I've found you—Rosamond has been abducted—Lady Catherine is in hysterics—you must come at once!"

At once our well-ordered departure was thrown into confusion. Lord Richard took charge of organizing the rescue party while he questioned Mr. Granby as to the particulars of the disaster. It seemed that they had been ambushed at a place where the road passed by a wooded area. There had been no warning—just that as the road rounded a bend, they had found the way blocked by a fallen tree. Their carriage and cart had been forced to halt, due to the obstruction, and while he and the drivers had been engaged in attempting to remove the barrier to their progress—they had been surprised by a band of ruffians.

"I fought with them but there were too many for us. They attacked the carriage and dragged the ladies out—Lady Catherine was highly indignant at their treatment, as you can imagine. They pulled the veils from their faces—I heard one of them swearing because the one they sought was not there, but then he said that 'this one would serve almost as well as t'other' and they took Rosamond away with them—gagged and tied up on my horse! I shall never forget the look on her face—she was so afraid—and I could do nothing—the villains had tied me to a tree!"

Lord Richard exclaimed in chagrin, "I never thought that Miss Oliver might be in danger—I should have assigned more men to your party—armed, of course!"

"It might not have mattered—_they_ were well-armed and not afraid to fire their weapons—all the time they were overpowering me and the others—there were several of them surrounding the carriage—ready to fire on it if we did not surrender. I could hear the women screaming, and Lady Catherine was scolding for all she was worth, but it made no difference in the end. They took Rosamond and rode off with her. I struggled to get free, but it was not until Lady Catherine's maid was able to untie me that I could get away to seek help."

"Actually, it was perhaps as well that there were not more of you—there might have been serious bloodshed," was Lord Richard's observation. "I trust that none of your men were badly wounded in the fight."

"They have nothing worse than bruises and sore heads for the most part. We would have continued on our journey, except that it developed that there was more than one tree down across the road. The brigands were most thorough in their preparations. I thought it best to come on ahead and bring warning of the trouble."

"We will have to try and track them to see where they went with Miss Oliver—such a large party should be easy to follow. I will ask the Landlord if he knows of someone hereabouts who is familiar with the countryside. Perhaps he might know of a likely place for them to have gone with Miss Oliver. Now that I consider the matter, I believe that Underhill has a property in this vicinity—that is a possibility that should not be overlooked."

I broke in at that point—"You believe that Lord Underhill was involved in this outrage?"

"I rather think so, Miss Jane," Lord Richard replied, "There was that remark that Granby here reported about Miss Rosamond not being 'the right one', I believe that they were intending to kidnap you instead. I have heard that Underhill is in need of an Heiress to repair his fortunes."

"But how could they have thought that I was in that carriage? I had believed that Lady Catherine and Rose were well-disguised with their mourning veils and all the rest . . ."

Mr. Granby coughed apologetically, "I'm afraid that Lady Catherine's manner is rather unmistakeable, I'm positive that we were being looked out for—there was an incident at the last Inn with a drunkard—she was highly indignant about his intrusion into her private parlor."

I was suddenly reminded of our own encounter with a drunken fellow. Apparently, _he_ had been part of a plan to identify our party.

A horse was heard approaching from the other direction—it was Mr. Rochester, "There you are, my friends! I thought I would come to meet you on your way and escort you to Thornfield. But what is this? Mr. Granby, did your horse have an accident? You are all disheveled! And where is the rest of your party? I do not see Lady Catherine or the other young lady. What's toward?"

Lord Richard and Mr. Granby were swift to inform him of the afternoon's misadventures. "So, you believe that Underhill is involved—I think it very probable. Give me a few hours to round up some of the Neighbors and we'll go pay him a little visit. I think it likely that he has gone to Greydene Lodge, it's a hunting box he keeps near here—about five miles off.

"As for now, I suppose that some of you should go to Lady Catherine's aid and bring her to this place. Miss Jane should stay here with her servants to guard her. It would perhaps be best if she were in a less public area for the time being. I will speak to the Landlord—he is well known to me."

So stood the arrangements for Lady Catherine's relief and Rosamond's rescue. Mr. Granby was remounted on a fresher horse and off he went with Lord Richard and some of the other servants. Mr. Rochester sent Messengers around the Neighborhood to rally what he kept referring to as "a little hunting party". I was sent upstairs with Letty to rest while Ham and Shem stayed outside my door—very much 'on guard'. While I was sleeping, many things occurred—I was told about them later—and a wonderful tale it was!

**Not what you expected - mwah haha! More next time.**


	31. Chapter 31b

**Fortunately for some of you, there are chapters that just seem to write themselves. This is one such - it might have been up sooner, but my cast of characters had such a rousing tale to tell, that it took a while to sort it all out. Enjoy!**

Jenny Chapter 31b

We sat around the Drawing Room fireplace at Thornfield the next evening with our disasters well behind us. The gentlemen were entertaining us with a catalog of their exploits from the afternoon and evening of the previous day. It was an enthralling story, each had something to add, and all of it was exciting to hear. Rosamond was upstairs, still resting from her perils, and Lady Catherine was recuperating also.

Mr. Rochester was chuckling as he remarked, "I hope that you gentlemen realize that yesterday's antics are the talk of the County today. We have created a legend amongst ourselves. It will take our lifetimes to live our infamy down—imagine the nerve of us—accosting a Peer of the Realm in his home—causing a nuisance at a private party—and stealing his intended Bride into the bargain. We were the lowest of low fellows—but, we _had_ been imbibing a bit—had we not?"

Lord Richard then described the scene when he arrived to retrieve Lady Catherine, "My Aunt," he said, "was so angry that I swear I could see the sparks shooting out of her mouth with everything she had to say. I was hard put to it not to break into whoops of laughter just hearing her go on. If it had not been for the distressing events of the afternoon which had left us all in a state of concern for Miss Oliver's safety, I would have encouraged her to continue until she ran down. I took pity on Mr. Granby's sensibilities by soothing her instead."

Lord Ingram smiled reminiscently—for such a languid-seeming young man, he had enthusiastically joined in the action, and had apparently played his part by serenading Greydene Lodge, accompanied by Col. Dent's Tenor, and Mr. Rochester's Bass, with an unexpected Baritone voice of fine quality. "I had heard the tales of Rochester's exploits through the years, but I never expected to have the opportunity to join in one of his stunts!" he exclaimed gleefully. "My Sister, Blanche, was most annoyed that ladies were not invited to take part!"

"Good Lord no, that could have meant disaster—had _she_ joined in, there would have been no peace until the rest of them were included!" was Mr. Eshton's observation—obviously thinking of his own three Daughters.

Sir George Lynn smiled and nodded his agreement, "I do pray that my Sons will restrain themselves, now that they have seen what fun causing mayhem can be!"

"Well, he _did_ invite us in—after a fashion." put in Henry Lynn, with a wicked chuckle.

Col. Dent said, "Ned, here, gave the best performance of us all. I think I do not exaggerate when I extol his Thespian talents. Once he had gathered his hunting party of 'Merry Men' and coached them in their roles—our success was a given. He had scoured the Neighborhood and collected all the gay young blades he could call upon, plus a few of you older gentlemen who should have known better—but no one wanted to miss out on the fun. It was the best jape I have seen since my College days!"

Mr. Rochester took over the tale: "I had collected up Lord Ingram; Sir George Lynn and his two sons; also Col. Dent; and Mr. Eshton, our Magistrate; as well as some of my better-dressed tenants and servants. There had been a few rounds of ale at the Pub before we left, and a number of flasks and jugs were being passed among us as we prepared for our ride. Some of us were soon 'well-disguised' by our indulgences, but this could only add to the authenticity of our little Comedy. We were silent as we rode to Greydene—wishing to save our breath for the Charivari that we had planned.

"When we got there—the place was all lit up—obviously Lord Maurice was in residence. This was when we began our performance—Dent and Teddy Ingram and I began to sing as we neared the house—the others kept back in the shadows where they were not so easily seen—as we did not wish to alarm Underhill's people with our numbers. We made a lot of noise with our caterwauling and door-knocking, until someone came outdoors to hush us. That was when the plan went into action . . ."

[Song: Vive la Compagnie "A friend on the left and a friend on the right! Vive la Compagnie! In love and good fellowship let us unite! Vive la Compagnie! Vive la, vive la, vive l'amour, vive l'amour, vive l'amour! Vive la Compagnie! Let ev'ry good fellow now join in our song! etc."]

"I stood, front and center, while Dent and Teddy Ingram were draped about each other, singing and waving bottles of only-God-knows-what. When the servant asked what we thought we were about, I replied, (exaggerated drunken drawl) I've come t' shee m' ol' frien' Morrie—**Oh** **Morreee**, **Morreee, I c'n shee y're** **t' home! Havin' a party? Didden 'vite me? F'r shame, Morrie—'f' was me havin' th' party—I'd h'v you! ** At that point Underhill told his Butler to let us in—that was when we started singing 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' which was the signal for the rest of the group to come forward.

"That is how we infiltrated Greydene. Underhill was a bit bothered when he saw how many came in with me, I said—having laid my overly-friendly arm about him and leaning a bit heavily, while giving him the full benefit of my alcohol-laden breath—Morrie, s'all ri'—purfeckly 'spektable fellows—goo' friens o' mine—c'd be y'r friens **too**! I looked around the room—Miss Oliver was not present—Morrie, I said, wha's goin' on, why you havin' party?

"His answer was what I had hoped to hear—he said he was getting married that night. I said, bu' where's th' Bride? Can't be weddin' with no Bride! He said that she was upstairs getting ready and that she would be down soon. Just then they brought Miss Oliver downstairs, I could see that they had given her something, as she needed to be supported on her way downstairs—even then, she stumbled once or twice. I gave the room a once-over glance—every man was at his station—it was time for action! I raised my brandy-flask on high—'A toast to the Bride!' I cried. That was when the fun began, it was a good fight, but it was over too soon. Granby and Teddy took charge of Miss Oliver and spirited her from the premises forthwith.

"Underhill was furious, of course—but his rage knew no bounds when he realized how badly he had been duped. Not only had we repossessed his intended bride; but Eshton, our Magistrate, (who, you know, has daughters of his own), had him up for charges of kidnapping, horse-theft (Mr. Granby's stolen steed, which was found in Underhill's stables), highway robbery, and—last but not least—disturbing the peace. I also took the opportunity to relieve Underhill of this document—a Special License to Marry—I see it's still in blank, ready to be filled out; perhaps Granby here, might find it useful to his cause."

Lord Richard gave a sniff, "Hmph, Ned, you've left out a thing or two—but after all, there _are_ ladies present. I do believe that 'Lord Underhand's' activities will be permanently curtailed as a result of this little festival."

"Underhand? Are you implying that he cheats at cardplay?"

"That would be the least of his sins—he reminds me of a detestable fellow I no longer speak to—name of Wickham."

"Underhill will be lucky if he's not hanged—horsetheft, after all, tsk!"

"If he's not hanged, then the 'duns' will get him—Debtor's Prison—not the most desirable address—neighborhood not very salubrious, y'know!"

"Precisely!"

There was a general round of laughter and congratulations. A proposal was made and seconded that all the participants should receive a medal for valor for taking part in "Rochester's Raid", and indeed, one was cast in bronze and presented at a later time. As to Lord Underhill's fate—being a Peer made it difficult to prosecute him, but an infection received by him during his stay in Debtor's Prison, soon put an end to all his transgressions. The only one who mourned (and cursed) him was his Heir, due to the estates being left so heavily encumbered by debts.

-xxx-

As for Mr. Granby, I should tell you that Rosamond was ecstatic by reason of the part he had played in her rescue. Percival Granby was her very ideal of what a Knight should be. (I do believe that Lord Richard was heard to mutter that the young hero _would _be called by such a name!) He swiftly applied to Mr. Oliver for permission to marry his rescued Maiden-in-Distress—and being in no doubt of his suit being found acceptable—and being in possession of a Special License, lost no time in making her his Wife. I should also mention, that on the occasion of his Father's death some years later, he succeeded to the Title and became Sir Percival in fact, as well as deed.

But, I am getting well ahead of my story here and can only beg your pardon for my digression. You, I am certain, wish to know more of my second visit to Thornfield (the first having been some years earlier when we had our calamity with the carriage).

**I hope you enjoyed the tale of "Rochester's Raid" - Reviews are always highly appreciated. (Hint, hint)**


	32. Chapter 32

**One last echo from the 'raid' and then we proceed to an evening at Thornfield-there will be a 'fishy' topic.**

Jenny Chapter 32

There was one other consequence from the sortie upon Greydene—when Lady Catherine, Rosamond and Mr. Granby, along with the servants who had accompanied them at the time of the ambush, were taken to view the miscreants captured at the time of the "raid"—there was made an interesting discovery; the person identified by one and all as the leader of the ambush and the consequent abduction of Rosamond, was none other than John Reed!

Lady Catherine was trembling with rage when she laid eyes on the one who had dragged her from the carriage and assaulted her person while pulling the veil off her face. She immediately went after him with her cane (which had a weighted knob at the top) and nearly put an end to him then and there. Rosamond was as pale as moonlight when she also identified him as the person who had commented that although she was not the "right one", she would do instead of the one they sought. Mr. Granby and the rest were also positive in their identifications.

It was Mr. Rochester, who had accompanied them to the Lock-up, who put the final nail into John Reed's coffin when he not only identified him by name, but also mentioned that John was a Naval Deserter presently being sought after for Mutiny and Piracy. The authorities soon came and took charge of him—from the description I had of them—they might have been the same ones who had taken him from Strydings all those years ago.

As to what happened to my villainous relative afterwards, I had no wish to know. The shame it brought upon his Family was bad enough—sufficient unto the day, that when he met his Maker, it was doubtless with as ill a grace as he had met all other justly earned consequences of his transgressions here on Earth. I am certain that he whined of injustice even as he was sentenced to the Eternal Fires of Hell!

-xxx-

We were indeed a merry group at Thornfield. The weather was very fine – the days were warm and clear, the nights were cool and refreshing. The gardens around the house were in bloom and Nature was at her best. However, even the fairest-seeming apple may have the worm of discord at its heart. My Cousin Eliza appeared with her Aunt and Uncle Gibson and two of their Daughters, Isabelle and Daphne, a few days after our adventures.

Eliza had lived a long time in the shadow of her younger and prettier Sister, Georgiana; but now that Georgiana had married and gone abroad, Eliza was realizing her long-hidden potential. She was handsome, rather than pretty, tall and slender—without Georgiana's smaller stature and generous curves, brunette rather than blonde—in short, a complete contrast to her sister. She was sensible where Georgiana was silly, read the Bible and commented upon it often, kept an accounting of every Farthing she had, and was assiduous in her pursuit of Good Works—and, as I was to discover—as ruthless in the achievement of her desires and wishes as ever her unlamented Brother might have been.

It had not escaped my notice that she was also determinedly in search of a Husband now that she had entered her twenties. Spinsterhood was not in her plans for the Future. She had shown an interest in my Cousin St. John Rivers, but that had apparently come to nothing, due perhaps to his obsession with going out to India as a Missionary. I wondered who her interest would fix upon next, as Thornfield's walls these days contained a number of handsome and single young men, due to the House-party organized by its Owner.

She had some strong competition in the form of a rather beautiful local belle named Blanche Ingram—the older Sister of Baron Theodore Ingram. Blanche was also tall and dark-haired, but built on far more majestic lines than my Cousin—she was a highly accomplished young lady, and a great horse-rider—very much in evidence at the local meetings of the Hunt. I soon discovered that both Eliza and Blanche were extremely interested in gaining Mr. Rochester's attentions. He, however, was proving difficult to attach; they would smile at him and beckon—he would return their smiles, and continue his conversation of the moment with one of the other gentlemen.

They soon resorted to more blatant maneuvers—Miss Ingram, when asked to sing, insisted that Mr. Rochester accompany her in a Duet. Then, as she continued by playing a Sonata, she must needs have his help with turning the pages of the music. I found this truly amusing, as I knew well that she had learnt the piece by heart. I sent him a wise look as he performed this trifling task for her, and received in return, an expressive lifting of his eyebrows and a sardonic twist of his lip. I could see that he was not deceived by her interest.

Eliza then claimed his attention by showing him an album of Italian Scenes, and inquiring if these were places that he had visited in his travels. She had more success than Blanche, as he spent some time with her, pointing out places of particular interest and commenting upon them. From tales of his travels, they went on to talk of literature and, eventually politics. At the end of this little interplay, I once again intercepted one of his enigmatic expressions.

I found myself wondering what was going on behind those all-seeing, wise, dark eyes of his. What was he really thinking about as the denizens of the House party flowed about him like the tidal waters of the Sea? He rose above them like Poseidon with his trident—a trident of mordant wit which now and again found itself a fitting target. Suddenly I found myself the focus of his attention, "Miss Eyre, what _are_ you thinking of? I have been watching you this long time and I cannot make you out. Why were you smiling just now?"

"Truly, Mr. Rochester, it was nothing—just an odd notion I had."

"An odd notion? Tell me about it, please do."

"Very well, if it will not offend you."

"You are hereby declared immune from any chastisement of mine!"

"I shall hold you to that promise, Sir."

"Word of a Rochester!"

"Well, I was comparing you to Poseidon." By now I was having trouble keeping my face straight.

"What? Is it because I find myself surrounded by Sirens—or do I reek of fish?"

"N-no!" I was laughing by now, due to the image he had just called up, of him draped in fish, bouncing a mermaid on each scaly knee.

"Mr. Rochester," I complained, when I could once more draw breath, "That was most unfair of you—I had envisioned you in a more majestic pose than the one you described."

"Majestic?" His eyes were sparkling still from the laughter we had shared—for he had joined in my hilarity.

"Yes, I thought of Poseidon; rising through the waves, brandishing his trident and spearing a few unwary victims from the hordes of foolish fish that surround him."

"I see the picture you have presented of me—and I wonder at its true interpretation."

"That, perhaps, shall remain a mystery."

The great clock in the Hall struck Eleven just then, the chime of the mantel-clock echoing its sonorous ring. The Evening was over, it was time to retire; we took our candles and proceeded to our rooms. As Mr. Rochester handed me my candle, he said, "You shall tell me more of this another time."

I only smiled and curtsied as I said "Good night" and followed Lady Catherine and Eliza up the stairs.

Lady Catherine summoned me to her room before I could prepare myself for my repose. She was highly critical of my behavior in the Drawing Room, and insisted upon knowing the reason for my unseemly burst of laughter.

"Oh dear, Lady Catherine, I _am _sorry, it was just a thought that I had, and Mr. Rochester provoked me into telling him what it was that I was thinking of—then he commented upon what I told him, and the whole picture it called to my mind—it was too much for me, I had to laugh."

"Just what did you think of, that caused you to make such an un-ladylike display?"

"I had this rather majestic vision of him as Poseidon, and then he spoiled it by asking me if I thought he smelt of fish!"

"Hmph! You should be more careful with your imagination—that was rather indecorous."

"Yes, Ma'am, I will strive to do better." With that, I was dismissed. It was a while before I could sleep, because I kept on laughing at the idea I had had. In the Morning, I lost no time in making a sketch of "Poseidon Besieg'd by Mermaids"—it was one of my better efforts—Poseidon and his bevy of scaly beauties bearing a strong resemblance to certain persons present at the Party.

**I hope you enjoyed this - more to come - R and J are a potent combination - when they play off each other, it always makes me laugh! BTW - Contrary to what many of you seem to believe, I love reviews - I always reply and often tell secrets about the story.**


	33. Chapter 33

**For those who are fond of badinage - I have served you up a fair quantity. There will be a discussion of nightmares - plenty going on!**

**Fo**Jenny Chapter 33

That morning when I entered the Breakfast Room, Mr. Rochester was before me. He had a most mischievous air about him—which left me wondering just what was in the offing. I soon discovered his bent when I realized that the breakfast offerings were dominated by seafood. He was most assiduous in his desire to arrange a plateful of the selections in order to tempt my appetite. "You are too thin, Miss Eyre, we must try to plump you up while you are visiting here." I gave him a suspicious look, but I was curious to see how his joke would play out. I was soon treated to Kedgeree, Pilchards, and Kippers all daintily set forth upon a bed of something that looked rather like seaweed.

"My apologies, Miss Jane, I'm afraid that we were unable to come by the 'eggs' in time for your breakfast."

"The eggs, Sir?"

"Yes, I had intended to offer you a Russian delicacy—fish eggs—it is also known as 'Caviar'."

"I thought that you had a rather 'fishy' air about you this morning, Sir—I am happy to see that I had judged you correctly last night. Allow me to present you with a little sketch, based upon my observations of yestere'en." With that, I handed him my drawing of "Poseidon Besieg'd by Mermaids". My reward was an appreciative chuckle which soon became a roar of laughter when the various details of the caricature emerged.

"Very well, Miss Jane, I shall allow you your revenge. It seems that Gillray and Cruikshank have a worthy successor. I do hope that Lady Catherine was not too severe upon you—you did deserve a scolding, you know."

"Tut! It was of no moment—Lady Catherine and I get on tolerably well together. She scolds and I apologize, and then we move on."

"What other works of art have you essayed recently, Miss Eyre? I am positive that you have found much of interest to chronicle since your arrival."

"Sir, you must allow me some few secrets—to reveal all would tend to destroy that mysterious air that I seek to cultivate."

"I think you are having me on, Miss Eyre—a 'mysterious air'? What, pray tell me, is that for?"

"I have been told that Gentlemen find such a manner intriguing."

"Nonsense! Where did you come by such a notion?"

"From Scheherazade, Sir."

"You've never been reading _that_—some of it is not fit for ladies!"

"So I discovered, but by then it was too late!"

He was laughing again, "Miss Eyre, you are quite an original young lady, my compliments."

"Thank you, Sir—I try to do my best."

By then, some of the others had appeared in search of Breakfast, and our little tete-a-tete was over.

-xxx-

That night there was a strange occurrence—some hours after we all had retired, and the house was settled for the night—I was awakened by a loud commotion, accompanied by screaming. I hurried into my dressing gown and opened my door into the corridor. It was dark out there—lit only by the light of the Moon. All that I could see were the dark shapes of my fellow guests as they called to each other and milled about. I went back to my room for a candle and then was able to discover that my Cousin Eliza was in great distress—it seems that she was the one who had been disturbed in her sleep by an intruder in her room.

"Oh, Aunt Gibson," she sobbed, "It was so frightening, I was asleep and then I woke because someone was touching my face—such cold hands! Apparently they had brought a light in with them because I could see this person very clearly. I know I was not mistaken in what I saw, and no, it could not have been a ghost. She was quite solid!"

Her Aunt then asked Eliza if she could describe this person. Eliza answered, "Yes, I saw a woman with a white garment like a nightgown, she was as tall as I am, and rather heavy in the body, her face was very pale and her eyes were dark—very strange eyes—rather glassy and fixed in their expression. She had a lot of dark hair which seemed rather tangled and unkempt."

Mr. Rochester spoke then, "This is a very interesting phenomenon, Miss Reed—did this apparition have anything to say, or was it silent?"

"She spoke, she said a nonsensical thing—she said that I was the wrong person—that I should not be in that bed—that it belonged to a little girl with a broken arm."

"And, was that all?"

"That was when I closed my eyes and screamed—when I opened them, she was gone."

"You were not harmed, then."

"No Sir, I was not."

"Very well, I will investigate the matter. Meanwhile, I suggest that you good people return to your slumbers—it is still the middle of the night, and I know you ladies will benefit from your 'beauty sleep' more than I ever could." With that, he managed to get the crowd under control and tucked back into their chambers. He paused at Eliza's door to remind her to lock it if she wished to sleep undisturbed; she giggled nervously when he offered, with a sardonic smile, to check under the bed and inside the armoire for any lingering nightmare shades.

When he came past my door, he paused, "You should also go back to sleep, Miss Eyre—I can see that we should talk about this—I recall that Mrs. Fairfax has told me you were disturbed in your sleep one night when you were here before, is that not so?"

"Yes Sir, I had the same room that Eliza has now, and something strange did happen one night."

"Indeed? We will speak of this at another time. Now lock your door and go back to sleep like the good girl that you are."

I did as I was told, but it was a while before I could sleep. My mind was all unsettled from the night's events. I wondered what might be the cause of this strange happening. Who could it be that haunted the halls of Thornfield in the dead hours of the night?

-xxx-

There were an unusual number of people to be found in the Breakfast Room the next morning. It seemed that for once, the majority had decided to rise early, and to come down for their repast—rather than having trays served to them in their chambers. There was a great deal of talk about the disturbance of the previous night. Eliza was the center of attention as she tried to answer all the questions being asked of her.

A sudden silence fell when Mr. Rochester entered with Lady Matilda and Lady Catherine. He looked a bit askance at the silent crowd, then he smiled and made an observation about the weather—remarking that it would be perfect for the 'alfresco' meal that had been planned for that day. The conversation soon recommenced. He made a good breakfast, but soon excused himself, saying that he would need to check some of the arrangements that were being made for a musical entertainment and informal ball to be held a few days later. I intercepted a look from him, together with a motion of his head—it seemed that he wished for me to follow him. I had finished, I rose with the excuse that I intended to do some sketching that morning.

I found Mr. Rochester waiting for me near the Terrace door. "I thought you might wish to see the Garden, Miss Eyre—the flowers are quite lovely in the morning hours." I was well aware that this little speech was for the benefit of whatever ears might be listening—I smiled as I retrieved my hat and shawl along with my sketching equipment—I was soon ready. We strolled through the parterres that were to be found near the house, but I could see that he had another destination in mind. There was a gate in the wall—some steps led down from it into an enclosure planted with fruit trees and flowering shrubs. It was quite lovely and somewhat isolated from the rest of the plantings.

Mr. Rochester looked around—apparently verifying that we were alone and no one could overhear us. "Miss Eyre, I must ask you what it was that happened when you were here several years ago with your Grandfather. It is important that I have the details given me as clearly as you can recall them."

"Hmph! First I should ask you what you meant by that remark of yours about 'plumping me up'—I am quite satisfied with the way I am—if you have a taste for that sort of thing, then kindly turn your attentions to Miss Ingram—as _she_ is very well-endowed in that way."

"Ho ho—I believe I detect the presence of a cat! I shall tell you what a rather sumptuously figured Italian lady said to me once—with a decidedly 'come-hither' look in her eyes—she smiled rather mysteriously at my humble self and said (and I will translate for your benefit)—'More to love!' Had it not been for the frowning presence of her brother—a noted swordsman—I might have been tempted to folly. But, as I prefer pistols to swords for these little affairs of honor—I declined the invitation."

"Undoubtedly a wise choice on your part."

"Assuredly so, but you have not yet answered my question. What happened on the occasion of your midnight visitor?"

"It was very odd—they had given me laudanum for the pain—that might have had something to do with it, at least Mrs. Darcy thought so. I dreamt that I was standing in front of a mirror being dressed all in white—then the image changed to a woman who looked something like Blanche Ingram, also wearing white—then the mirror showed still another person in white who resembled the description given last night by Eliza. A young maid was scattering flower petals and warning me to be careful where I stepped." I shivered a bit, remembering, "And then the last woman stepped out of the mirror and spoke to me—she asked me who I was and came toward me where I lay in the bed—then I woke up screaming."

"That was all? You were not harmed?"

"That was all. Just that when I woke the next morning—there were flower petals scattered all over the floor!"

"Very odd indeed!" He seemed lost in thought for a few minutes. I commenced a sketch of one of the apple trees, which, with its twisted branches, seemed to offer a good subject for my talents. "Well, Miss Eyre, I will look into these happenings, and see what I can learn, thank you for your information." With one of his sudden moves, he was gone to the Stableyard and I could hear him talking to someone about the condition of one of his horses.

**Elusive as always, isn't he? Next, an addition to the party-who could it be?**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Mystery Guest appears. The Dance gets underway - Mr. Rochester has asked a certain young lady for two waltzes (gasp!).**

Jenny Chapter 34

The afternoon of the day when the Musicale and Informal Ball were to be held, our party was enlivened by a new arrival. The ladies both young and old, came to attention when he was presented to them at Luncheon. Mr. Rochester, with a very peculiar expression to his face, presented him to the group and introduced him as Richard Mason of Spanish Town, Jamaica. Mr. Rochester went on to say that Mr. Mason was an old friend, indeed, "almost a brother" to him.

Mr. Mason smiled rather deprecatingly, it seemed, at his host's attempt at jocularity. He was a handsome, well-dressed man of some thirty-odd years, with a very polished social manner. Eliza and Blanche: their efforts at gaining Mr. Rochester's interest, having been studiously ignored by him; were immediately drawn to this new attraction.

Lady Catherine enquired something of Mr. Rochester's Cousin, Lady Matilda and then came to speak with me. "There is something about that man and his family that I ought to recall, but it escapes me. I believe you would do well not to pay him the sort of attentions that I see some of the other young ladies are doing. I think it could prove unwise in the end."

"Why? Does he lead a spendthrift life, or engage in piracy upon the high seas, or cheat at cards?"

"No, it is nothing of that sort—it is something else—something serious."

"He _is_ rather elegantly turned out, is he not? Surely he could not be one of those who is 'too fond of his fellow man'?"

Lady Catherine gaped at me—there was a decidedly red tone to her cheeks underlying the blush of rouge. "Jane Eyre! Is that the sort of thing you were taught about at that fancy French school of yours? I am shocked at you, Miss, such things should never be mentioned in Polite Society!"

"I am sorry, Lady Catherine, I should not have said anything—sometimes my tongue runs away with me."

"That is more than evident, Miss. You will kindly refrain from having such ideas—they are most unsuitable."

"Yes Ma'am," But I noticed her speculative gaze was now focussed upon Mr. Mason.

I discovered that my fingers were itching to put my thoughts on paper—I took up my sketchbook and drawing tools, and retired to a quiet corner—I was soon deep in the throes of inspiration. An animated version of the scene in the Drawing room was soon outlined on the page. Our newest arrival took center stage in my little comedy—I surrounded him with an admiring bevy of young ladies, they were all obviously dazzled by him—and he was not looking at any of them . . . instead, his attention was fixed upon the large mirror which hung over the mantelpiece, in which his reflection was to be seen.

My concentration was broken when a voice commented, "Narcissus! Amazingly like him, I must say." I looked up to find Mr. Rochester at my side—strange that such a large man could move so quietly.

"Yes, I believe you have the correct interpretation, sir—do you like it?"

"I am only sad that you did not give him scales as you did me."

"Tut, sir—at least I depicted _you_ as a deity!"

"I thank you for the compliment in awarding me the higher status—yet even so—there are far handsomer fellows upon Olympus than the King of the Oceans."

"Ah well, 'handsome is as handsome does'—think on it."

"Your point is taken. Do you waltz, Miss Eyre? There will be several played tonight if the musicians follow the instructions I gave then when I was planning this Dance. I should like to request your participation for the second Waltz, which will be the Supper dance, and for the third and last one."

It was peculiar, the effect that his request had on me—I felt a sort of frisson; a thrill ran through me and for a moment, I believe I forgot to breathe. He looked at me with concern, "Are you all right? You are looking rather pale."

I assured him that there was nothing wrong, and that I would be pleased to grant him his two dances. Just then, the dressing bell rang—it was time to prepare for the Evening.

I hurried upstairs to my chamber—I needed a moment to recover from that odd reaction I had had to his request. Yet . . . _two Waltzes, and with him_! And I had agreed! What would Lady Catherine say about this? I had danced with him before—but those were Country dances—not the same as the rather more intimate embrace called for by the Waltz. I bit my lip, my hands were cold and I could see that they were shaking. I castigated myself, "What is the matter with you—you silly creature—it is only a few dances—nothing more!"

I looked at the gown that Letty had laid out for me to wear that Evening—it would not do—there was a prettier one at the back of the Wardrobe. I pulled it out and looked it over—perhaps not that one either—what else did I have? Letty came in at that moment and found me in the midst of my indecision. "Here now, Miss Jane—what's all this commotion? Have you changed your mind about your dress for tonight? Give over, do—sit down—what ails you? You are shaking all over, and you eyes are like saucers—you're never like this!"

I stuttered, "H-he's asked m-me for two d-dances, t-two Waltzes!"

"He did? Who was it?"

"M-Mr. Rochester did—and I said 'yes'."

"And now you're all over nerves for _that_?"

"What if I trip—or step on his foot?"

"What—a big, strong Gentleman like that one? Never you fear, he'll steer you right, I think you can rely on him to get you through it." She waved the smelling salts under my nose. "Just you rest up a bit, Miss Jane, there's time yet before you need get ready." She paused a moment, thinking, "Do you want me to keep Lady Catherine and the rest of them out?"

"Please, if you can do so—I would appreciate it." I closed my eyes—I actually slept for a short while. When I woke, I was calmer—Letty dressed me with a swift efficiency that reminded me of Bessie's ministrations. Before I knew it, I was ready; I scarcely glanced at the fashionable young lady in the cheval-glass; as I passed it by on my way out to join the Company now assembling on the stairs, and in the Hall. I felt like a mechanical doll—newly wound up, and set into motion, following the program of the Evening, without conscious thought.

The Evening passed—mostly in a sensual blur of colors, music, and the scent of flowers. I know that I danced the first few dances, although the identity of my partners soon fled my memory. I was waiting for one thing, and one thing alone—the second Waltz—the Supper dance. It was time, I saw him coming toward me, he bowed and held out his hand. I laid my hand in his, his other hand came to rest at my waist. I put my other hand in place—and suddenly we were flying—swirling down the floor—first down one side and then up the other!

I had waltzed before, but it had never been like this—this perfect union of motion to music—I looked up at his face—he was smiling at me, and it was as though the Sun had come out in the middle of the night—an unexpected, dazzling display. "Miss Eyre, you are silent—I believe it is the custom to speak with your partner while dancing. Perhaps you might comment upon the size of the room, or its decoration, or maybe the quality of the music being played."

I gave him a look from under my lashes, "I believe that there is a preference among Gentlemen to avoid having their feet trampled upon."

"I will not argue the matter. Does that mean that you are actually counting one-two-three as we are dancing? I think that you can trust me to dodge out of the way of any un-intended punishment to my pedal appendages!"

"You are twitting me for my inexperience!"

"Not at all, I want you to relax—you did so well at the beginning—until you started worrying _whether_ you were doing well."

I thought about that, I could see the justice of his observation. "Very well, I will try to mend my ways."

Just then the music came to an end—it was time for the Supper—and he, clever strategist that he was—had planned the matter so that he could spend more time with me, since one's partner for the Supper dance would also be one's companion for the Supper.

He found us a seat at a table slightly secluded from the others, by virtue of a rather large palm which had previously ornamented the Conservatory. One of the Footmen was dispatched to arrange our plates and bring them to us. My wise companion smiled, "One of the advantages of being their Employer—I need not lift a finger unless I wish to do so. Do try the lobster patties. As you know—no party is considered complete without them. Will you have wine, punch, or lemonade?" He saw to it that my wishes were carried out—everything was delicious and, to my mind, it was improved by his presence.

He asked me about my plans for the Summer, I told him that we would probably continue on to Pemberley, with a stop at Strydings, when his party concluded. "It has been a long time since I was at home – and I long to see Bessie and her family – children can change so much in such a short time, I do hope that little Jeannie has not forgotten me."

"You are fond of children then, Miss Eyre?"

"Yes, they can be such delightful little companions – everything is new to them."

"An interesting thought – it puts quite a new perspective on my perceptions of them. I must confess that heretofore, I had considered them more as a sort of necessary evil—small barbarians making much noise, dirt and confusion—whom, one hopes, might someday be transformed into reasonable human beings."

"What were you like when you were young, sir?"

"Oh, I was the Chief Barbarian—I do assure you—quite the worst boy that ever was. At least, so I was told almost continuously by my Father, my Nursemaid, my Tutor, and the Minister of the Parish! I'm afraid that I confounded all of them when I was sent away to School and came home on Holidays with consistent high marks and commendations."

"What might have been the cause of your turnabout?"

"The removal of my Brother, Rowland, from my immediate sphere of existence—a great many of my infant crimes were of his manufacture."

"I understand you very well—as I went through something similar when I lived with my Cousins Reed."

"Miss Eliza, sitting over there and making eyes at my newest guest, Mr. Mason, being one of the guilty parties?"

"Much as it pains me to say so—yes."

"Perhaps I was more fortunate than I knew—I had only one problem—you had the three of them. By the by, here comes one of your current problems, in company with one of mine." I looked up—Lady Catherine and Lady Matilda were determinedly headed our way. "I will see you later, we still have a Waltz to look forward to." He rose and greeted the Grand Dames as they arrived at our table. "Good Evening, Ladies—I fear that I must desert you—my hostly duties call." With that, he made his escape, and I was left to bear the brunt of Lady Catherine's displeasure.

**Lady Catherine is determined to discover all - will she?**


	35. Chapter 35

**More of the Dance and some interesting conversations and observations.**

Jenny Chapter 35

Lady Catherine was looking after Mr. Rochester where he stood talking with some of his other guests. "That man is so irritating—when one wishes to speak with him on serious matters—he's impossible to pin down!"

She then turned to me, "Miss, you will kindly tell me just what was in your head when you agreed to waltz with him—and the Supper dance, too! Have you no sense of propriety—allowing yourself to be singled out like that? People are beginning to talk about you!"

"But, what have I done wrong? He is an old friend of the Family and our Host as well—I found nothing unreasonable either in his request or his behavior tonight!"

"You were conversing—I insist on knowing what was said."

"While we were dancing, he was only giving me instructions on how to place my feet. Here at the table, we commented on the refreshments and spoke of our childhoods."

"Was that all? You are certain? There were no remarks of a personal sort—nothing of a flirtatious nature?"

Lady Matilda intervened at that moment, "Really, Kate, you are being very hard on the child. I am certain that Ned means her no harm."

"That remains to be seen, Matty. For some time now, he has been very persistent in his notice of her. Had you not seen that for yourself? I would wish to know what he intends."

"For that, I suppose, you will have to ask him—if you can corner him. I must go now—I see my partner for the next dance looking for me," I said, excusing myself. I hurried off, my head held high, and my fingers crossed—I had failed to mention to the ladies the matter of Mr. Rochester's second Waltz. The fat would really be in the fire when that came to light!

Lord Richard, one of my Guardians, came up to me during a pause between the dances. We exchanged pleasantries and then he asked me if I intended to dance with Mr. Rochester a second time. I was astonished at his question. I admitted that he _had_ requested a second dance. Lord Richard looked troubled, "Surely not another Waltz, my dear—that would be rather ill-considered." I flushed as I replied that he had indeed requested another Waltz. "And you consented to it—you should not have done so. It looks so particular, his singling you out like that. You must decline that second dance."

I bit my lip, I was disappointed—and yet, in a way, relieved—there was something about being held so close by Mr. Rochester, and in such a public situation that gave me a very nervous feeling—it was, in its way, enjoyable and yet—dare I say it—a little frightening. It was a bit as though I stood at the edge of a cliff, with the wind blowing me back toward the land and I—leaning slightly forward, looking down at the rocks and the surf pounding at the foot of the cliff—wondering what might happen if I were to lean forward a bit more . . .

My musings were interrupted by Mr. Mason, who came forward to claim my hand for the next set. We went off to join the lines of dancers. When the music began, he hesitated, with a rueful look at me and confessed the he was not familiar with that particular dance, and could we sit it out instead. I was quite willing to give my feet a rest, and so we found some seats. I decided to take advantage of the opportunity to know more of him and so I asked how long had he known Mr. Rochester.

"Oh, I have known Ned for a very great time—we were at School together."

"Indeed? I had not realized that you were so long acquainted."

"Yes, his Father and mine had business dealings together—at one time the Rochester Family had extensive holdings in the West Indies."

"Did they indeed?"

"Yes, but its all been sold off by now—evidently Ned felt that he could invest it better in another direction—closer to home, I suppose. An interesting thought has just occurred to me—did I hear your name correctly as Jane Eyre?"

"Yes, that is my name."

"This may interest you, then—I have met a namesake of yours."

"Really? Where was that?"

"An older gentleman of my acquaintance—a wine merchant who lives at Madeira—John Eyre."

"That would be my Uncle, I think—my Father's Brother. Have you seen him recently? We have not corresponded—I should like to know how he is."

"He is well enough, I suppose, given his malady—he is a Consumptive,* and so, does not travel."

"I must write to him then, before it is too late—will you be kind enough to give me his direction?"

"No need, a letter addressed to 'John Eyre, Madeira' will find him."

The music ended then, it was time for the last Waltz, I could see Mr. Rochester coming to claim the dance which I must deny him.

"Miss Eyre," he said, "I am afraid that I have caused you some difficulty with my request for the two Waltzes. My Cousin, Lady Matilda feels that I am making you conspicuous by my attentions. My apologies—I had no wish to distress you."

"I have been told much the same thing by Lady Catherine and Lord Richard, my Guardian. I am instructed to tell you that we may not dance this second Waltz tonight. However, I suppose that we _could_ sit this one out—without another scolding being forthcoming."

"We could indeed, would you care for some refreshment? You are perhaps, thirsty after so much exercise." He gave me his arm to the Supper Room and seating me at a table—ordered up a glass of lemonade for me. I sipped at it—grateful for its sweet-sour taste.

"You were talking with Mr. Mason just now?"

"Yes, he had requested a dance, but when he realized that he did not know the figures—I agreed to sit it out with him."

"He is a old acquaintance of mine, but I had not seen him for some long time—I was a bit surprised when he appeared here today."

"He said that you were at School together, and that your Fathers had been engaged in business transactions."

"Quite so. Had he anything else to say?"

"He believes that he may be acquainted with my Uncle who lives in Madeira."

"Your Uncle lives at Madeira? What does he do there?"

"As one might suppose, he is engaged in the wine trade. Mr. Mason has told me that my Uncle's health is not good, and that he cannot travel—I suppose that I would have known him by now, if he were not so ill that he must stay at home."

"I see, by the way, that your Cousin Eliza may have succeeded in her ambitions."

"Eliza's ambitions? To what do you refer?"

"The common pursuit of young ladies—the devoted attentions of an eligible Gentleman."

"Who? Surely not Mr. Mason!"

"I think she was using him as a diversionary tactic—look over there and tell me what you see."

"She is sitting with Lord Ingram . . . how interesting!"

"I hope her dowry is adequate; the Ingrams are a bit short in the pocket these days."

"She has ten-thousand, but the sum could be increased, perhaps."

"Could it indeed? She would suit him well, I think. She has a strong character—necessary for dealing with such a Mother-in-law as the Dowager Lady Ingram is likely to be."

"Eliza would have her bundled off to the Dower House before the cat could lick its ear; and marry off the sisters as swiftly!"

"A Toast to her success (though it be with lemonade)! Now that the Dance is ending, I must be about my duties as a Host—the weather looks to be clear—do you suppose that we could go for a ride together in the Morning before Breakfast?"

"I will look forward to it, Sir."

"Good Night, then—my little . . . friend!"

* Consumption – another term for Tuberculosis – distressingly common in the 19th C.

**It looks as though Eliza will have an interesting time with the in-laws - poor Blanche!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Eliza's gone a hunting! Jane is going for a ride. There will be a literary parallel mentioned. Bad news on the horizon.**

Jenny Chapter 36

I took Eliza to one side after we had gone upstairs—I wanted to ask her about Lord Ingram. She was a bit reluctant at first, but she confessed finally that she was exceedingly fond of him and would be happy to become Lady Ingram sometime in the near Future. I told her of what Mr. Rochester had said to me about the Ingram Family being a bit pinched in the purse. "You realize, Eliza, that they're in need of someone with enough Capital to help them out of their troubles. You were always so careful in your accountings—I know you are a good manager of money—you might very well prove to be the answer to their needs. The Dowager has a strong personality, but I think you have enough backbone to stand up to her."

Eliza beamed at me, "You have put it very well, Jane. Theodore has already hinted at his intentions. I wondered why he was hesitating. They are in need of funds—that must be the reason."

"You may tell him that your dowry is fifteen-thousand—perhaps that will bring him to the point."

"I will let my Uncle Gibson tell him that—one man to another, you know."

"Excellent! I wish you all success—particularly with getting Miss Blanche married off!"

"No fear, it will be one of my first endeavors!" We both broke into giggles at thoughts of Eliza's future plans for the maintenance and reform of the Ingram Family. I went to bed, but it was a while before I could sleep; I had such a lot to think about! I found myself puzzling about that odd hesitation of Mr. Rochester's when he had said "Good night" to me—what he really meant to say? Perhaps the Morning would bring me an answer to that.

I rose early that day, eager for my promised ride—the Morning air was delicious—cool and fresh with the scents of the orchard and the meadows. I skipped out to the Stables filled with such a happy feeling that I wished all the world could share it with me. I discovered there an unexpected element to my plan for a ride: Ham was waiting for me; when I said that I was not riding with him, but with Mr. Rochester; he looked a bit shame-faced as he told me that Lord Richard had given him strict orders to stay by me—no matter what my wishes might be.

"But Ham—this is a private estate! There can be no danger!"

"Danger comes all sorts o' ways, Miss Jane—I must do as I were told."

Mr. Rochester appeared on the scene just then—to my chagrin, he agreed with Ham—saying, "The accompaniment of a Groom is ever a wise precaution. There is always the possibility of an accident. I am certain that your servant will keep a sufficient distance to allow us to converse privately should we wish to do so."

"Oh, very well!" I said as he helped my onto my horse.

Ham smiled benignly and allowed that Shem had wished to come also, but that they had settled for drawing straws to determine the matter. "Seeing as I pulled the longer of the two—I won the draw!" he exulted. I saw Mr. Rochester hiding a smile at this naïve display of sibling rivalry, as he swung up on his big black horse.

"Is that the same horse you had before, when you came to Strydings?" I asked him.

"Yes, this is Mesrour, he's not so young anymore—but he is still very hardy."

"Surely it was not that long ago that you came to Strydings."

"True, only a few years—four or five—but much can change in so short a time. The young grow older and the old sometimes leave us, houses are built and nations fall, but Time goes on just the same—is it not so?"

"You are becoming a Philosopher, sir—is this a new trend?" He laughed, and we rode on.

"Miss Jane, I wonder if you are at all acquainted with an amusing novel which I have read recently. It begins with a most ironic statement, to wit: 'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune' . . ."

"'Must be in want of a wife.'" I finished for him, "Yes, I have read it and I thought it very entertaining, even though there were no mysterious castles or horrid ghosts, alas!"

"Do you then prefer the Gothic sort of novel?"

"No, not really, I would far rather read about ordinary people. I can understand and sympathize more with them, and that makes the story more enjoyable to me."

"Still, to read about the everyday world without any grand, romantic incident occurring—you don't find that a bit . . . flat?"

"Not at all, for wherever there are two or more people, something is always going to happen."

"You are absolutely right—I congratulate you for your clear-sightedness. Have you read others of Miss Austen's books, then?"

"Miss Austen?" I looked at him questioningly.

"They say that the Lady who wrote the book I quoted from—'Pride and Prejudice'—was named Jane Austen. Her father was a Clergyman and she had a great many brothers, but only one sister."

"There was a book called 'Emma' was there not?"

"Certainly there was—about a most managing young woman who thought herself a great Matchmaker, much to the detriment of her own matrimonial future."

"I trust you are not drawing parallels with present company, sir!"

"I value my life too highly to do so!"

"Most wise of you, indeed."

We had reached the top of a hill at this point in our ride, and the suggestion was made that here we could dismount and let the horses rest for a while. We went to stand at a place where there was a fine vista of the valley with its river winding through—I could see Thornfield in the near distance, the smoke from the kitchen chimney, the activity in the Stableyard, the woods with their rookery, the gardens—all bright and serene in the clear Morning air.

"It's a lovely property you have," I said.

"Do you find it so? I confess that my view of it is somewhat colored by things that have happened in the Past. Thornfield has not always been as peaceful as it seems this Morning. I can remember a time or two . . . " he sighed and was silent.

Ham cleared his throat, startling me as I had forgotten his presence. "Excuse me, Sir—but it do seem that there be someone coming to the Hall." He indicated with a gesture the distant road with a cloud of dust following a small carriage upon it.

"You are doubtless right—we will have to return," He helped me onto my horse and we retraced our path back to Thornfield.

Our unexpected visitor was my 'Uncle' Darcy who had come in great haste to fetch Lord Richard and Lady Catherine. Their Cousin Anne, Lord Richard's wife and Lady Catherine's daughter, was dangerously ill at Rosings, and their presence was instantly required at her bedside. The outlook was not a good one as her health had always been fragile. They left in haste, without Lady Catherine's usual stately preparations for travel.

Mr. Darcy and I stayed behind—he saying that we would leave as soon as we could see to the packing and transport of their belongings. This was already underway, of course, as Lady Catherine's small army of servants was well-trained in their Mistress' foibles. They left for Rosings early the next morning—carriages and wagonloads, servants, footmen, coachmen, horses and all. Their absence left a vacuum of sorts in the Household—a certain amount of bustle and commotion was suddenly lacking in the daily routine: empty bedchambers, empty places at the table in the Servant's Hall, empty stalls in the Stables, and so on. I missed Lady Catherine's constant monitoring of my behavior and her comments on correct deportment. I felt suddenly adrift without her vigilance.

My Cousin Eliza achieved her ambition when Lord Ingram asked her to marry him. I failed to believe that it was a true love-match; however, the two of them seemed pleased with themselves and the bargain they had made—indeed I have seen worse pairings in my time. She would rule his household with an iron hand, I made no doubt of that! Their Engagement was announced the night before Mr. Darcy and I were to leave for Pemberley—a great deal of celebrating and toasting left many of the Company in a rather dizzy condition—yet a good time was had by all—until the next Morning, of course, when the aftereffects of their indulgences would be felt.

Mr. Rochester had given me an ironic look when the announcement was made, as with a lifted eyebrow and a one-sided smile, he observed, "Well, 'Miss Emma Woodhouse', I believe that you have succeeded once more in your matchmaking machinations."

I simply smiled and made him a little curtsey in acknowledgment. "It is kind of you to appreciate my delicate negotiations on Cupid's behalf, Sir."

"Are you sorry to be leaving?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe I am—I have enjoyed my visit here—the Company has been very pleasant."

"Perhaps you might consider a return visit."

I might, if I were invited."

"You will always be welcome to my house, Miss Jane, and that you surely must know."

"Would that not depend on your wife's wishes?"

"My . . . wife?"

"Miss Blanche, I think, has rather set her mind to your capture and imprisonment in the chains of Matrimony. You must beware, for Eliza will be set upon marrying her off, once she becomes Lady Ingram."

"No danger there, I can always go a travelling and thus make my escape."

"Simple but effective."

He was the door the next morning to bid us Farewell as our little party left for Pemberley: Mr. Darcy and I, Letty, Ham and Shem, with a small mountain of luggage, two carriages and a great number of horses. I looked back as we drove away—wondering when, and under what circumstances I would see him again.

**No, he didn't ask her to marry him, did he? At least, not yet.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Yes, the party's over and the story moves on - Mr. Darcy is in quest of information. Lizzy is going to plan an outdoor gala. Jane will have a conundrum.**

Jenny Chapter 37

Mr. Darcy told me rather apologetically that due to the necessary and sudden change in our plans—the sidetrip to Strydings would have to be deferred to another time. We were to make straight for Pemberley where I would stay for the time-being with the Darcy family.

"You enjoyed your London Season did you not?"

"It was wonderful! London is such an exciting place and I met so many interesting people. I had a marvelous time!"

"Are there any young men, whose appearance at my door with applications for the bestowal of your hand (and Fortune), might be expected in the near Future?"

"Goodness! 'Uncle' Darcy, I can't think of any!"

"You're out there, several have made their petitions recently."

"Truly? Who might they have been?"

"Gentlemen with empty pockets for the most part. Richard and I have denied them all."

"Thank you—I don't think that I would wish to commit myself to any such—I want at the very least to marry someone I can esteem."

"You are a very wise young lady, not to have your head filled with Romantic nonsense. But is there truly no one you think of perhaps—someone who stands out from the rest of the crowd?"

I looked away, I could feel my cheeks growing warm.

"Then there _is_ somebody . . . but who?"

"I can't say just now—I am not certain of his feelings."

"Do you refer to our recent Host? Richard had said something to me—that he seemed to show a preference for your company . . ."

I looked down at my hands, "It is not for me to decide—unless he asks me—I can say nothing. I _had_ wondered a little."

"You would not be adverse to his suit, if he should speak to me or Richard? He is somewhat older than you are."

"Somehow, it is something that I never have considered all the time I have known him. Maybe because I have always thought of him as a sort of friend—and one seldom chooses one's friends by their ages."

"An excellent observation—evidently you look beneath the surface when you choose your friends."

"But of course—shouldn't one?"

"Indeed, so should we all!"

"It occurs to me that Lord Richard and Lady Catherine have very kindly given a great deal of their time and attention to looking after me the last few months. It is a debt that I will have trouble repaying."

"It is part of the responsibility that a Guardian or Chaperone must accept as part of their duty. I can assure you that when the time comes that I must oversee my Daughters through their first Seasons, I shall be a fair bundle of nerves at the mere idea."

We smiled at each other and fell silent while the miles passed.

My 'Aunt' Elizabeth professed herself very happy to see me once more, and congratulated me upon my successful survival of the Season. I was glad to be back at Pemberley with the extended Darcy family. Once more Cara and Eloise Bingley were there with their parents. The girls and I spent many pleasant hours going over the details of my recent adventures. They were thrilled by the tale of "The Big Bad Earl" (my description of Lord Underhill) and Rosamond's subsequent rescue during "Rochester's Raid". Her wedding to Percival Granby was—they said—better than anything they had come across in a novel.

They teased me for details of the recent house party at Thornfield and I was happy to oblige them with descriptions of the guests and their doings. When I told them of the caricatures I had made of certain members of the Company—nothing would do but that I try to reproduce them for their benefit. The one of Poseidon was a particular favorite; and they pressed me to tell them more about the Host of the party—whether he was a humorous person, and if he had seen the drawing—what had he said about it. I told them that he had laughed a great deal and that he had retaliated by serving me a Breakfast chiefly consisting of fish. It was agreed that he had a fine understanding of how to exact a vengeance, and they wished that they might meet him someday.

How did I feel now that I could no longer see Mr. Rochester on a daily basis? I found that he was seldom absent from my thoughts and that I longed for one thing only—to see and speak to him once more.

The Summer days passed in the usual pastimes: rides, walks, picnics and outings. There was talk of preparing for the Pemberley Fete—a sort of pastoral fair that my 'Aunt' Elizabeth had begun some years before. There would be all sorts of entertainments on the Grounds, contests with prizes, feats of strength and skill, music and dancing, and to put the top on it all—a great feast with fireworks to follow. The Bingley girls and I, along with the Darcy children, were all put to work with the preparations.

You may be wondering also if there had been any word from Rosings on the subject of Lord Richard's wife and her illness, I am sorry to report that the prognosis was not a happy one. We were told that she was in a decline that had no Earthly remedy. A matter of months and she would no longer be with us—Lord Richard and Lady Catherine would not be leaving her bedside for any length of time now. I grieved for them—I knew full well what it was to lose a loved family member. It leaves a wound that is slow to heal and is easily, too easily, re-opened.

I was called to the Study one morning, a few days before the Fete—it seems that Mr. Darcy wished to speak to me. When I presented myself—a bit out of breath because I had run all the way from the Kitchens where preparations for the feast were already underway—I found Mr. Darcy standing by the window with a letter in his hand.

"Jane," he said, "It is as I foretold—he has written."

I looked a question at him. "Of whom do you speak, sir?"

"It seems that you have a suitor—two of them—actually."

"Two suitors? I don't understand you."

"In truth, I believe that there might be a third party who also wishes to pay his addresses to you." Here he shuffled through some papers on his desk and extracted two more letters.

I sat down—the day's events had suddenly accelerated from the absurd to the ridiculous, three suitors! It was rather in excess of my needs.

**I'm sorry, 'Cliff' has been missing you - so I thought it was time for him to take a bow. Next chapter I promise to reaveal the identities of the petitioners - I'll just bet that you can already guess at one or even two of them!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Three - count them three - what to do? Don't worry - Jane can do it.**

Jenny Equals Jane Chapter 38

Three suitors? I was momentarily stunned by the news, but not silenced, "'Uncle' Darcy, surely you are not funning me," I exclaimed.

"No, not at all—I do assure you. Here are the letters—you shall judge for yourself."

I took the proffered notes, I read them over, I thought for a moment. I looked at Mr. Darcy and said,

"You have at one time or another met these gentlemen. Mr. Rivers was present at my Coming Out Ball, Mr. Mason was a guest at Mr. Rochester's recent house party, and of course, you have met Mr. Rochester on several occasions. Do you wish for my opinion at this time?"

"It would be helpful."

"Very well, kindly refuse Mr. Mason's suit—Lady Catherine said that there was something wrong in his background when she met him."

"What was it?"

"She could not recall it at the time, but she said that it was a serious thing and that I should not encourage his attentions."

"My Aunt's judgment is to be respected in these matters—I shall decline him. What about Mr. Rivers?"

"That is more difficult, he is, as you may recall; a cousin of mine, a member of the Clergy, and a very high-minded worthy young man."

"But you have reservations regarding him, do you not?"

"Yes, he has a very cold, reserved personality and his greatest ambition at the time I met him, was to go to India as a Missionary. That is not the sort of life that I wish for."

"That leaves us with Mr. Rochester, if I have not lost count. What shall we do about him?"

"Perhaps you might invite him to Pemberley for the Fete?"

"I shall do so—and we'll take a good long look at him—shall we? Besides, I rather value Lizzy's opinion on these things, let's see what she makes of him."

"Thank you, 'Uncle' Darcy, I know it's a great responsibility for you."

"My Dear, marriage is a long-term thing, one of the greatest commitments a person will make. A good choice is of prime importance."

-xxx-

Mr. Rochester arrived by 'return post' as one might say—had there been any doubt as to his interest in my company, it was erased by his promptness in responding to the invitation. I took the opportunity to twit him about it and received what I, no doubt, deserved—a dose of repartee. He replied with a very straight face and a suspicious twinkle in his eye, that he had long wished to attend the Pemberley Fete and was grateful for the opportunity to experience it. I looked at him sideways as he poured out this piece of nonsense—and caught the merest twitch of a smile on one corner of his mouth.

He had not arrived alone, Mr. Mason accompanied him. Mr. Rochester was apologetic about having brought an unexpected guest; explaining that he could hardly have left him alone at Thornfield. The Darcys were gracious in their welcome to the stranger—although my 'Uncle' was heard to mutter something about "preening popinjays" while my 'Aunt' quickly hushed him with a well-aimed elbow to his ribs.

I was a bit concerned over how to handle this delicate situation—I had not expected to see Mr. Mason again. Now I had two suitors on the premises—even though it had been intended that Mr. Mason's suit be declined. Things would be a bit awkward in the next few days. I little realized how much worse it would get—St. John appeared at Pemberley that afternoon—it seems that he was visiting friends in Lambton and had wished to see me while he was in the area. 'Uncle' Darcy looked to the Heavens with a "why me?" expression on his face—but it was Mr. Rochester's pained expression that took my eye—and I think I heard the words "stilted-up stork" coming from my 'Uncle's' vicinity. I could feel a good caricature coming on—my fingers fairly itched to set it forth on paper!

St. John managed to commandeer my company for a turn about the Park—although I warned him that the distance to circumnavigate it was more than I wished to travel—when he realized that it would be the better part of ten miles—he relented in favor of a shorter route.

After a while, he began to speak of his plans: it seems that he was still enamored of the idea of going to save the souls of India. All that he could talk of were his preparations to go on his Pilgrimage to the other side of the World. I asked him what would his Sisters do with him so far away—he replied that they were gainfully employed. I found myself wondering whether one of them might not rather accompany him to aid in his Mission. He replied that neither one of them wished to make the journey—and that it would better suit him to take a Wife with him—a Sister, he said, might be tempted to marry and abandon the work; while a Wife would, of necessity stay by him, to assist him in his labors for the Lord.

"I had thought at one time that your Cousin, Eliza Reed might do me the honor of becoming my Wife, but I hear that her Engagement to Lord Ingram was announced recently."

"Yes, it seems to be a good match, my Aunt is certain to be pleased by it."

"Are you pleased by it? You do not harbor any jealousy that Lord Ingram preferred your Cousin over you?"

"Lord Ingram is a nice-enough fellow, I am sure, but he is of no interest to me and never has been."

"Then, perhaps your interest lies elsewhere."

"Perhaps it does."

"When I leave for India, I would like to take you with me—as my Wife."

"I am very sorry St. John, but I do not wish to go to India with you."

"I do not ask this for myself, you must realize; I am offering you the keys to Heaven, you would be working for the glory of the Lord."

"I am not at all certain that the only path to Heaven and the Grace of God lies through India—I repeat—I do not wish to go there, whether with you or without you. It is not a salubrious climate for English people. God did not give me my life, for me to casually throw it away on an enterprise that I take no interest in."

"Jane, if you refuse me, then you turn your back on God's work."

"That is nonsense St. John, as you should realize; there are people here in England just as much in need of God's light as those a World away. I am already involved in several of Eliza's charities for the betterment of those who are impoverished both in their goods and in the Spirit of the Lord. You will excuse me now, I am going to return to the house."

"You will not reconsider then, your decision is final?"

"Cousin, at the risk of seeming impertinent—I believe, among other considerations, that it is always wise to establish the young lady's preferences before insisting upon your own. I esteem you highly as a person dedicated to your field of endeavor, but I am convinced that you and I would not suit as a married couple—we would be constantly at odds with each other! You may take it that my decision is absolutely final—and my Guardians will agree with me. Farewell!" I walked rapidly away from him, and upon reaching a bend in the path, discovered Mr. Rochester and Mr. Mason strolling toward me.

"Miss Eyre, you seem a bit flushed—has something disturbed you?" Mr. Rochester inquired, looking beyond me to where St. John could be seen in the distance.

"No, nothing of matter, just a difference of opinion with my Cousin, I am on my way back to the house, I think it must almost be time for Luncheon."

Mr. Mason took his rather ornate pocket-watch out and consulted it, "Indeed, Miss Eyre, I do believe that you are right—Fairfax, shall we accompany her?" I was a bit confused as he had called Mr. Rochester by his middle name—a thing I was not accustomed to associate with his person. Mr. Rochester, however, simply smiled and nodded agreement to Mr. Mason's suggestion while offering his arm to escort me.

When we sat down to Luncheon that day, Mr. Rivers was not present, nor did he reappear. I heard sometime later that he had gone to India . . . alone.

**So - one down, two to go!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Special treat for you - some Lizzy-Darcy banter over failed Proposals. Jane draws another picture.**

Jenny Chapter 39

My Guardian, not unnaturally, was heard to wonder at St. John's disappearance. I told him of our interview and his rather one-sided offer of Marriage. "Really, Sir, it was most odd—there was not a word from him of affection, or of a preference for my company above all others—rather it was all about the Service of the Lord. I truly think that he wished to marry, only to have someone that he could control and command to do his bidding in all things. He even said that he would not take one of his Sisters because she might marry and leave him to do the work alone. Besides, I have heard that India is a vastly unhealthy place for Europeans."

"From what you have told me, I think that you were right to turn him down. As for India: it is exotic and beautiful, but yes, not a place for delicate flowers like yourself."

"'Uncle' Darcy—was that a compliment?"

"It was intended to be, yes. Now off with you—there are still two Gentlemen for you to deal with!"

My 'Aunt' Elizabeth found me in the hallway and beckoned me to her Parlor, "Come in Jane dear, you know that I am curious to know what happened to your Cousin, I had thought that he would be joining us for Luncheon, but he did not come in with you."

I told her of the failed Proposal and she listened with great enjoyment—finally going off into a fit of laughter at the end. I was somewhat surprised by her reaction, until she told me of the time when her cousin, a Cleric by the name of Collins, had made her a similarly awkward Proposal of Marriage. "Jane, I don't know if it is a disease which is inflicted upon Clergymen, or if it only applies to relatives, but it was almost the worst Proposal that I have ever received."

"Almost the worst? Then there was one that was even more awful?"

"There was indeed, but I am not certain that I should share the horrible details with you—it was so bad that it was months before I could speak to the Gentleman politely!"

"Lizzy, you are not being fair to me!" These words came from Mr. Darcy who was standing in the doorway.

"Now Jane, you see the proof of the adage that those who eavesdrop will hear no good of themselves!" Mrs. Darcy commented, "Really, Darcy, I did not intend to expose your maladroit behavior today, but now I'm afraid that I will be forced to it. Just look at poor Jane, sitting there with interrogation marks all over her. It would be doing her an unkindness of the highest order to leave her wondering at my meaning."

"Oh certainly you must expose my infamy—I am certain that she will find it to be amusing, if not instructive."

"Very well—Darcy, if you plan to stay for this little expose, kindly close the door and take a seat—you are looming over me just now and I refuse to be intimidated!"

"Yes, my dear, I am all obedience to your wishes!"

"Would that it were always so! But, as I have discovered more than once, men are singularly stubborn creatures—acting in defiance of the wiser dictates of their moral superiors—and regretting it when all is lost."

"Lizzy, kindly give me a definition of the term 'Moral Superior' so that I am not left in doubt as to your intention."

"Well, I could mention your Aunt Catherine de Bourgh as a sterling example of the genre."

Darcy and I both rolled our eyes at this entirely apropos reference. "Very well, Lizzy," he said, "Your logic is impeccable—but I think we are straying from the main topic,'The Awful Proposal', please continue your story."

"There is a great deal I could tell you but it would take too long, and besides it has all been written down elsewhere by an acquaintance of the family. Still, the facts as I saw them at the time, were not in the Gentleman's favor. I viewed him as proud and haughty—too good for the rustic Assembly which he was attending as the guest of a new-come resident to our little Society. He stood about for most of the Evening when he might have been better employed in leading out some of the wall-flowers to dance—gentlemen being somewhat scarce upon the ground.

"Worse was to come when I overheard a remark he made to his friend about there being no one tolerable enough to tempt him to dance with a total stranger. When his friend had protested that there were several pretty young ladies to choose from—the answer was that the one he was dancing with (my sister Jane, as it happens) was the only one worth noticing—none of the others being handsome enough to tempt him. The worst of it was that my Mother and younger sisters were present and, as all too often happened, they were making a spectacle of themselves with their over-exuberant behavior. Neither of us came away from that Evening with a good opinion of the other."

"I shall carry the repercussions of my hasty observations to the grave," Mr. Darcy sighed. "They shall find them engraved upon my heart, without a doubt."

"How very morbid of you, Husband!"

"I still bear the marks from the whiplash of your scorn when you declared that I was the last man in the world whom you would marry!"

"Dear me, we have left out your awful proposal, since that came before the scornful repudiation."

"You see what it is Jane, a man cannot put his foot wrong, but that his Wife never lets him forget it! I must advise your suitors to beware of this tendency in women."

"Dear 'Uncle', I should be much obliged if you would do so!"

"Miss Jane, you are an artful baggage! I wish your future betrothed the same dog's life that I now lead!" At this point he exchanged a private smile with my 'Aunt' and saying that they had some domestic matters to settle; he took her by the hand and led her off upstairs.

I looked after them, recalling my Grandfather's mention of their courtship troubles where Darcy could not say a thing without tripping over his tongue. As Grandfather had said, however, it all came out right in the end. This led me to wonder what I might expect to hear from Mr. Mason and Mr. Rochester. I was certain that it would be interesting. I took advantage of the opportunity to work on my caricature of Courtship—I could feel the ideas literally itching to burst into life from my drawing instruments—yes indeed, the Stork, the Popinjay, a Rook and—what bird should their attention be focussed upon? I sat for a while, pondering the question—and then the answer came to me—aha! I bent to my task, lost in the frenzy of creation, oblivious to all else.

The sound of a discreet cough woke me from my trance—Mr. Rochester was standing next to me—his gaze taking in the details of my sketch. "Miss Jane, I see that your Muse will not leave you in peace. This looks to be another one of your observations upon present company—is it not?"

"You are entirely correct, Sir," said I. Tell me, what do you think of it?"

"I believe that you have a fondness for the ridiculous in human nature. At least this time, I do not have scales! I presume that you intended the Rook to represent myself."

"I did, Sir."

"Excellent choice—it is the crest on my Family's coat-of-arms."

"Is it indeed? I did not know that—I simply recalled the Rookery at Thornfield—and made the association accordingly."

I should describe this drawing so that you will know what we were looking at. There were the three birds: the Stork dressed as a clergyman with a most annoyed look to him, he had drawn himself up and was turning away from the rest of the characters; the Popinjay in a very high-style, up-to-the-minute suit of feathers, holding a large gold watch, and looking at himself in the mirror with a very self-satisfied smirk to his beak; and finally, the Rook, perched up on a branch, regarding them all with a very sardonic expression. The three of them, without seeming to do so, were all studying the same object—a serene-looking Tabby Cat—who was engaged in washing her face with her paw, while apparently ignoring them.

"I presume from my analysis of this picture that Mr. Rivers' suit did not prosper."

"You are correct, I did not wish to go to India as a missionary."

"That then, was one of the conditions of his Proposal?"

"Unfortunately, it was, I believe, the main purpose for his suit."

"Well, when my turn comes, I see that I shall have to do better."

"Yes indeed, as my Grandfather would have said—'a word to the wise' . . .

"'Is sufficient', as my Father would, no doubt, have agreed."

**Yes, indeed, a word to the wise - well, St. John's 'goose' has been cooked - what's next on the menu?**


	40. Chapter 40

**In which Mr. Mason shows himself to be somewhat obsessed.**

Jenny Chapter 40

Mr. Mason was the next to try his luck. I was sitting in a quiet corner of the Garden, with my sketch- pad, working at a study of two jays taking turns at terrorizing a squirrel. They were flying at him and veering off at the last minute, and the poor squirrel was apparently so confused by their tactics that he simply sat still and cowered. This did not satisfy the birds because evidently they were treating the squirrel's presence as an invasion of their territory. They wanted him gone and no mistake about it! When Mr. Mason came upon me, calling out to me—the squirrel finally gathered the courage to run off to safety and the jays also retreated from the field of combat, still scolding harshly as they flew away.

I peered up at him from under my sunbonnet, "Mr. Mason, good afternoon, I hope you are enjoying the day."

"I am indeed, although this English version of a Summer day cannot compare with the climate of Jamaica."

"That is your home, is it not? I am sure that it must be quite lovely. I wonder that you can bear to be away from it."

"If it were not for various affairs involving my family's interests, I should still be at Home—however, I am rather like the Clipper Ships, wherever the wind blows, there must I go."

"Do you plan to return soon?"

"Yes, once I have resolved a few things."

We were silent for a few minutes, I was watching the pattern that the shadows of the leafy branches made with the Sunlight shining through them from above—it was all dazzle and sparkle upon the grassy lawn. Such a lovely day, I could not help it—a sigh of pure contentment escaped me.

My companion spoke again, "Miss Eyre, there is something that I would like you to do."

"What might that be, sir?"

"When I return to my home, I want to take you with me."

I stared at him, "You wish to take me to Jamaica? Why?"

"Ever since I met you, I have been convinced that you are a most remarkable young lady. You are both gracious and accomplished. I admire you, and want you for my wife—say that you will marry me." His look was very concentrated—his whole manner was intense.

"Mr. Mason, this is a great decision that you ask me to make—I am not certain that I wish to live away from England. This is my Homeland—it is part of me—part of my heart and part of my soul—I do not know if I could thrive away from it."

"In Jamaica, I have a beautiful home in the mountains—the climate is salubrious, and the air is so refreshing—it is not hot as are the towns on the Coast—you will like it there," he insisted.

I looked away from him, I felt a sort of chill, my hands were clammy. "I can give you no answer at this time, my Guardians must be consulted, without their permission I cannot marry."

"Very well, consult with them, I shall speak to them also. I will expect to have your answer soon."

"Yes, of course—within a few days, I believe."

"I shall await your consent."

He walked away, swinging his walking stick at the flowerbeds. I wondered if this might not be a sign of agitation on his part. There was something about his manner that disturbed me, but I could not quite identify what it was.

Cara and Eloise came looking for me—I was needed to help finish up the decorations for the Fete—tomorrow would the the day of the grand celebration. I was glad of their interruption, my thoughts were too heavy just then. What was it about Mr. Mason and his proposal that had upset me so? I certainly had no desire to go live abroad for the rest of my life. I did not wish to accept his Proposal, and yet I had hesitated to refuse his offer—why? Perhaps it was the way he had said it, his choice of words, the intent look on his face, or even a sort of charged atmosphere to the scene. I felt very uneasy about the whole business—I found myself wishing that Lady Catherine were present—I could have done with some advice from her.

Instead, I discovered Mr. Darcy directing the workers as they erected a large marquee which would be the place where refreshments would be served tomorrow. I told him of Mr. Mason's Proposal and attempted to explain the uneasy feeling it gave me. My Guardian said, "When he applies to me, I will refuse him, of course. Since you are feeling nervous (and I think that one's instincts should always be trusted) I will see to it that either Ham or Shem accompany you—I do not think that you should be alone. Further, it might be wise for your Maid to sleep in your Dressing Room for the time being, and be sure to lock and bolt your doors at night."

"Perhaps you might ask Mr. Rochester what he knows of Mr. Mason—I believe that they have a long acquaintance."

"A good suggestion, I will speak to him as soon as I finish here—there comes Ham now—tell him what I said about he or his brother staying by you at all times—tomorrow particularly, as there will be a great crowd here."

-xxx-

Trouble, however, never waits upon one's convenience. That evening as I sat in my bath, before going to bed, I felt a draft as someone came in the door. Merely thinking that it would be Ham or Shem with more water, I paid it no attention—saying only, "Letty, please pass me the sponge."

To my shock and utter amazement, the hand that passed me the sponge was not Letty's. No indeed, it was Mr. Mason's hand! I half turned to see him over my shoulder, as he bent over the tub which held me. "I beg your pardon, you seem to have mistaken the room!" was my rather confused exclamation.

"No, no, I came to see you—after all we will be married soon—there is nothing wrong . . ."

"There is a great deal wrong, I am thinking! I have not consented to marry you, and you are not here at my invitation! You must leave now—immediately—or it will be the worse for you!"

"Nonsense, you are exaggerating the matter," as he said this, he ran his hand along my shoulder caressingly.

I had begun by being mildly annoyed and somewhat embarrassed, but now I was very angry and I did not care what I did. I slapped his intrusive hand away from me and splashed him full in the face with my soapy water-filled sponge. I then set up a yell for Letty, Ham, Shem or whoever might be closest, to come help me deal with this intruder. Letty came in a rush from the dressing room where she had been attending to my wardrobe. Ham appeared in the outer doorway also, carrying with him a fresh can of hot bathwater. Mr. Mason was entrapped between the two of them—protesting that he had only come to visit his fiancee.

"I am no fiancee of yours, nor will I ever be! Ham, send for Mr. Darcy and Mr. Rochester—this cannot be allowed to go on!" Letty, instead, very sensibly rang the servant's bell—meanwhile efficiently helping me out of the tub, wrapping me in a bathsheet, and thence into my dressing gown. Ham was occupied in subduing Mr. Mason, who had begun to struggle violently. Shem had now appeared upon the scene and using some of his wrestling science, soon mastered his writhings.

Mr. Mason meantime was protesting violently this abuse of his person. Shem, however, wisely ignored his bluster. Ham glared at him, saying, "Tisn't right you coming into the young lady's room like that—for shame!"

By now there were a number of people in the Hallway, the Darcys among them. My 'Aunt' Elizabeth entered, saying, "This is most irregular behavior, Mr. Mason, whatever is the meaning of this breach of good conduct?"

He protested that he had only meant to pay a visit to his betrothed.

I countered his words, stating that I had never agreed to marry him, and had certainly not invited him to my room.

My 'Uncle' Darcy gave him a look that should have reduced him to a smoking pile of ashes; and said that any application Mr. Mason might have made for my hand in marriage would have been summarily dismissed both by him and by Lord Richard Fitzwilliam, my other Guardian. He then turned to Mr. Rochester, who had also appeared on the scene, and asked him for advice on what to do about his unruly friend.

Mr. Rochester's answer was swift and to the point, "Richard, you have behaved very badly to Miss Eyre, you will apologize instantly and then (if you do not wish for me to ask our Host for the loan of his Father's duelling pistols) you will leave Pemberley within the next half hour; your trunks will be sent after you. You will not be welcomed at Thornfield either."

"But Fairfax, I meant to marry her—I don't understand what all this fuss is about."

"While I am certain that your offer, under other circumstances, might be found acceptable, both the young lady and her Guardian have made it clear that they wish you gone from here. For that matter, I am also of that mindset—I, too, would see you gone."

"Very well, I'll go—but you are forgetting—there are things I know, things I can tell, and I _will_ tell all the World—see if I don't!"

"That, if it was meant to be a threat, comes very ill from you Richard—if I hear of such rumors, I shall know their source, and act accordingly. Now, before you leave, you will make your sincere apologies to Miss Eyre and the Darcys for the disturbance you have caused in the Household."

Shem pushed him to stand before me and the Darcys—he hung his head and muttered a few words. Mr. Rochester gave him a scathing look and told him to look up and to speak louder, as it was not the carpet which had been offended by his misconduct. Very unwillingly he did so—but still could not meet our eyes.

"I must add my apology for Mr. Mason's wrongful conduct here tonight—I should not have brought him with me. I had no idea that he would do such a thing. If you wish it, I will depart also."

"No, no Rochester, we realize that you could not be expected to know that he would do such an outre thing. You are welcome to stay, if you wish to do so."

"I will, at least, see him to Lambton, to the Inn there, and then return. Come, Richard, they've had enough of you!" They pulled him away, and took him out of the house then and there—Shem relinquishing his captive to the vigilance of several of the Pemberley footmen.

My 'Aunt' Elizabeth stayed with me for a while. She assured me that no one thought any the worse of me for the incident. "Such things happen sometimes—gentlemen can be so imprudent in their behavior. It is fortunate that Aunt Catherine was not here—she would have been certain that you had been compromised by this little Comedy. Next we know, she would have dragged her pet Curate, my 'esteemed' Cousin Collins, over to Pemberley to perform the ceremony! Just think, you could have been leg-shackled to that awful man!"

"Not while there was breath in my body!" I affirmed.

She stayed with me a little longer, then took her leave—wishing me a "Good Night". I laid myself down to sleep, with Letty in the Dressing Room, and my door locked and bolted against further intrusion. It was a long time before I could sleep that night.

**Keeping in mind what Mr. Mason's sister is like - should we be astonish****ed by his behavior? Well, two down - one to go. Still some surprises left in the Christmas Cracker!**


	41. Chapter 41

**The Pemberley Fete at last! Two down - one suitor to go - what next? Read and find out!**

Jenny Chapter 41

The day of the Pemberley Fete dawned slightly overcast from the mists of the previous night. Everything was covered with a heavy dew, but as the Sun rose higher in the sky and dried up the light fog and the dew—one could see that the day promised to be clear and bright. We hurried through our Breakfasts and went about putting the last decorations in place, while the Servants brought out the chairs and tables that would be wanted later. At eleven o'clock the Pemberley gates would be opened, and soon the crowds would be upon us.

Mr. Rochester had greeted me at the Breakfast with a smile and another apology for his friend's gauche behavior. He could not resist however, a joke at my expense, "Ah, I do believe that from now on, I should refer to you as Circe."

"Circe, sir?"

"Certainly, you must be some sort of sorceress, for it seems that you have the power to change men into beasts—just witness the events of the past night!"

"You are pleased to laugh at my expense, I think. The only time I do that is when I put them into one of my little drawings."

"Just so, not long ago I had scales—now I fear to find myself covered in feathers or worse!"

"It may happen yet if you continue to amuse yourself with my supposed abilities!"

"Cry pax then, little termagant—I have a healthy respect for your powers."

-xxx-

It was a long, busy day, I was put to supervise some of the children's contests: there were three-legged races; treasure hunts in a pile of sawdust; contests to see who could turn the most somersaults, or cartwheels, or walk on their hands—some of the little boys proved to be quite agile; walking while balancing a potato on one's head—the girls were better than the boys at this one; walking quickly while balancing an egg on a spoon—thank goodness the eggs were hard-boiled; and many more things than I can remember. It was great fun—Letty, of course, stayed with me and Ham and Shem were always close by; while no one expected Mr. Mason to return, it was thought wise to continue with my circle of protection.

After a while Cara and Eloise Bingley came to take their turn at supervision of the children's games and I was free to enjoy the rest of the entertainments. Mr. Rochester came to join us, saying that there were some contests that we should not miss the enjoyment of. He led us to a merry crowd of people who were involved in a most unusual contest. "They call this 'Gurning'," he said. "It seems that the object is to see who can make the most hideous or comical face. You must take notes for your sketchbook, Miss Jane—I am certain that it will prove to be of benefit to your future efforts."

I made a face at him as a reward for this piece of dubious wit. His answer was a chuckle, and the observation that I might perhaps join in the contest as I would be sure to win with such a look as that. Exasperating man! I turned away from him to notice that Ham and Shem were looking longingly at another group across the way.

"Miss Jane, they're having a wrestling contest! Do you think that Shem could . . . ?"

"You may find that his fame has gone before him, after all, you grew up near here. It may be that no one will wish to go up against him."

"Hah! No fear of that, Miss—they'll all be wanting to try their luck, and there'll be those who'll be putting down their bets on the outcome. 'Twill be famous sport, I promise you!"

"Very well, you two go enjoy yourselves, Letty and Mr. Rochester will stay with me—I rather think that this is not a thing that ladies are expected to watch."

"You've the right of it there, Miss—'tis not a sport for ladies."

I apologized to Mr. Rochester for depriving him of the opportunity to see Shem in action, but he replied that he would rather spend his time with me, since he found me a great deal more interesting than a sporting event. It was difficult keeping my face straight while he spouted off this piece of claptrap.

"You are laughing at me," he said.

"I am trying hard _not_ to laugh at you," was my reply.

"Well, I see the need to 'sweeten' you up—do you fancy a glass of lemonade, perhaps? A few teacakes might not come amiss either, would they?"

"That," I said, "sounds very like a good idea. The refreshments are just over there—I confess that I have been out in the Sun now for several hours and I am feeling rather parched. I could do with a sandwich or two, also."

"That settles it—you are in need of sustenance—here, take a seat and I shall see to things." I was soon provided with an assortment of good things and not one but two glasses of lemonade.

I looked at it all, "I am not _that_ hungry." I said, "I believe you must share some of this with me."

He gave me a mischievous smile as he said, "I was hoping for an invitation to do so. My thanks." We soon made short work of the sandwiches and cakes. Letty, of course, had had her own plateful which she left as empty as it had been filled.

"I feel a great deal better now," I said. "What shall we do next?"

"Come with me," he said, "They are going to have a horse race over in the meadow. Perhaps you will like to see that."

When we arrived at the place where the race was to be held, I found that Mr. Rochester's servant John, was there with Mesrour already saddled.

"Are you planning to be in the race?"

"I was thinking of doing so—just look at Mesrour—he's longing for a chance to run! Will you wish me luck?"

"I wish you all the good luck in the world—how could I not? Well, noble Knight, shall I tie my handkerchief to your sleeve to bring you good fortune in the tourney?"

"Nay, most gracious Lady, I shall instead, wear it over my heart," and suiting the action to his words, he tucked it away inside his coat, and vaulted onto his horse. Mesrour pranced restively, his ears pricked forward, every inch of him showing his eagerness for the contest. "John," he said, "be sure to stay by her until I return."

"Aye Sir, and so I will!"

Leaving me with a smile, he rode off to join with the other riders. There was some discussion among them, and then, when all the terms were settled as to the course and the distance, they lined up where two men were holding a ribbon across the raceway. At the count of three, the ribbon fluttered to the ground and they were away!

There is something about a horse race that appeals to the primitive instinct: perhaps it is the rhythm of the hooves as they beat a drum tattoo against the turf; or maybe the earthy odors of horse and grasses add to the excitement one feels; there is a sort of restless energy invading the very air one breathes. In short, there is nothing quite like it to be found anywhere else.

The race was going well, they were on their third circuit of the meadow—Mesrour was well in front of the other horses—when a thing happened that will never leave my recollections of that momentous day.

I close my eyes and I can see it even now—the horse falling—seemingly forever; the man in the air—falling also—back to Earth like Icarus deprived of his wings. The impact of the two of them as they hit the ground, with a puff of dust rising to mark the place. The cries of horror from the spectators—the sick feeling at my heart as I took it all in—worse than a nightmare, because it was real.

Mesrour fell, the horse fell—and his rider fell also! One moment they were tearing along the track—the next with a mingled scream from the horse and a cry of surprise and dismay from the man—they were on the ground. Mesrour soon struggled to his feet—but his rider, Mr. Rochester, lay still on the ground. The race, of course, was over—John, Letty and I were running to where he lay so quietly on the ground—his olive complexion now strangely pale—one of his arms at a wrong angle.

There were tears running down my face, I bit my lip—what was to be done?

**We always knew that he had to fall off his horse sometime, didn't we? What happens next? Chapter 42 of course! I'll leave 'Cliff' to keep you company! ;-)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Of course I didn't kill him off - as will be seen. Jane will overhear some amusing conversations. And 'Cliff' is still with us!**

Jenny Chapter 42

I hope never to have another fright such as I had that afternoon at Pemberley. To see my gallant Gentleman laid low in an instant of time, so unexpectedly—it was a blow which I could never have anticipated. Careless of grass stains and dirt, I knelt next to him as he lay outstretched on the ground, I touched the hand which seemed uninjured, I felt for a pulse. There was a moan of pain, his dark eyes fluttered open—those eyes, dazed at first, sharpened suddenly as they focussed on me. A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Perhaps I've died and gone to Heaven, because I think I see an Angel. But, those are tears on your face. Do Angels weep?"

"I am no such thing, Sir, as you well know."

He tried to raise himself, but fell back with a groan, saying, "I suppose then that I must still be alive—besides it hurts!"

John, seeing that his Master was still among the living, had gone to look at the horse, which was favoring one of its legs. He shook his head, looking dubious, "I doubt that this fellow will be racing again," he said. "He seems to have pulled a tendon or some such thing. 'Twill be a while before he mends."

By now the Surgeon had arrived and was looking Mr. Rochester over; his verdict was not long in coming, "You've made a good job of it, indeed you have, Sir. This arm will have to be splinted for the next month or so—you're fortunate that you broke nothing more than that. As to your head, I think that you have a slight concussion—I will have to set a watch over you for the next few days just to be sure that it is nothing worse. All in all, I think you were lucky this time—I will leave instructions with Mrs. Darcy for your care. As long as I'm here, I may as well look at the horse, and see what is wrong with that leg. It's such a fine animal—it would be a shame if it could not be healed."

A gate was brought forward, and Mr. Rochester, despite his protests, was raised up and laid upon it. Ham and Shem had re-appeared by now, and willingly lent their brawn to the task of carrying him back to the House.

I saw that Mesrour was being led off the field, back to the Stables, and treatment, no doubt, consisting of liniment and hot fomentations. I hoped that all would be well with him—he was well-worth the trouble—being of excellent blood-lines.

I turned and followed the stretcher-bearers on their way. I could hear Ham and Shem describing the outcome of the wrestling contest, which it seems had been won by Shem; using some secret hold which was usually highly effective. "We made a pile of money on the last set—that fellow was very good. They all thought he had a fair chance at winning!"

"Not with the two of you around!" This from their Patient.

"Ay, Sir 'tis just so, when Shem gives them a hug—they soon find all's done! That reminds me, we've got your winnings for you, Sir, all safe."

"He wagered on Shem!" I said, "When did he do that?"

"He slipped us a fiver when we went off to enter the contest, Miss Jane. Those were good odds, Sir, you've got your fiver back and two more to keep it company!"

"Well, I see that my afternoon was not a total loss. I thank you for your careful custody of my gains. One of those five pound notes goes to the two of you for your prize."

"Thank'ee Sir, you're a true gent and no mistake!"

-xxx-

Later I was to overhear a most interesting conversation. The two brothers were talking—"Aye, the ladies do enjoy seeing a man show himself off." This was Ham speaking, "It gets them all excited, like." Shem made a noise of agreement. "You were all involved with that fellow you were gaining the advantage of; but I could see over to where they were getting ready for the horse race. Shem made a sound of inquiry. "You should have seen Mr. Rochester get up on that horse of his—straight off the ground he went, and was in the saddle in a trice—a neat piece of work that was!"

"Aye, they do that in the Cavalry, Lord Richard probably showed him the way of it. He'll not be doing that again any time soon—not with his arm all broken!"

"What did Miss Letty say about you winning? Did she look at you all cow-eyed and coo what a great strong man you were?" Silence, the sounds of a tussle—a few grunts.

"Brother I've told thee before this—say nowt about the lass!"

Then a third voice joined in, it was Letty, very much on her dignity, "As though I'd look your way, Mr. Shem 'Too-big-for-your-own-boots' Miller!"

A groan of dismay, "Please, Miss Letty, Ham can't help being stupid sometimes—comes of him being the last-born, mayhap." Sounds of another shoving match. A huff of disdain from Letty—and silence thereafter.

-xxx-

I was strolling through the gardens as Dusk was falling, there was a bench just below the Terrace, placed where one could get a good view of the Lake. I was sitting there, enjoying the cool of the Evening when I heard a group of Gentlemen come out on the Terrace just above my head. They were evidently enjoying a smoking session, for the scent of tobacco smoke soon drifted my way. There was some conversation—most of which I took no interest in until one of them called out a greeting. "It's Rochester all bandaged and splinted! What are you doing out here? I thought you'd been sentenced to bed rest!"

"They did want me to stay in bed, can you imagine that? Here am I, not supposed to be allowed to sleep, and they think I should be abed! The Medical Profession has very odd ideas sometimes. I promised to stay quiet if I was allowed to be up, and the good Doctor finally gave in to my plea."

A comfortable chair was brought outside for the invalid and he consented to use it—asking only if it would give a good view of the Fireworks, saying that he was looking forward to seeing the skies lit up and reflected in the waters of the Lake. Mr. Darcy asked him how he was feeling, and the reply was typical of Mr. Rochester's brand of sarcastic humor.

"I am given to understand (mind now, I can't see this for myself) but my Manservant, John, declares that my appearance will soon be quite Biblical."

Mr. Darcy made a sound of inquiry.

"John says that my posterior shall soon rival Joseph's Coat-of-Many-Colors for variety of hue."

There were appreciative chuckles from some of the Gentlemen present at this remark.

"I can assure you also that the lump on the back of my head will tend to keep me upright, even if it weren't for the rest of my knocks and bangs. I must try to discover how to sit without actually sitting; how to sleep without lying down; all my meals will have to be taken while standing—it is fortunate that I broke my arm, and not my leg."

At this point, some more cushions were brought to ease the sufferer's aches, and the conversation turned to other subjects.

-xxx-

I had gone to join the rest of the ladies after my time in the Garden. Tea had been served, as well as a light collation. We then went out to view the Fireworks. Mr. Rochester called to me to come sit by him. "I shall not rise to greet you," he said, "because it would disturb my more or less comfortable position in this chair. Come and sit by me so that I may have the benefit of your thoughts on the display of pyrotechnics which we are about to see."

I took the seat offered me and said that I was glad to see him so much better. I asked after his horse and was told that Mesrour would probably recover, but that it would be some time before he could be ridden. "Of course," he said, "It will be some time before I can ride again—a fine pair of invalids are we!"

Just then there was a loud bang and the sky was filled with colored flowers! There were long trails of colorful stars, comets, meteors, new planets to rival the Sun and the Moon for brilliance. I was so thoroughly enchanted that it was some time before I realized that I was holding Mr. Rochester's hand and gripping it tightly every time a new display appeared! At my realization of what my actions had been, I, thoroughly embarrassed, made to release his hand, but he would not allow it. No indeed, he held it fast and looking at me earnestly, said, "There is something I have long wished to say to you, but today's happenings have rather complicated the matter. Perhaps we could meet for Breakfast tomorrow at Eight—unless that would be inconvenient . . . ?"

I agreed to his suggestion—wondering if he would finally say the words I had long waited to hear. The Morning could not come too soon!

**Well, Tomorrow is another day! I hope you have enjoyed your early Christmas gift!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Happy New Year to one and all. One of my resolutions was to finish this chapter - well, as you will see, I did, almost!**

Jenny Chapter 43

I had spent a rather unquiet night—what with my anticipation of the day to come—and the words I longed to hear. Still, the Morning came: the Sun rose, the birds sang, the flowers opened their sleepy eyes; even as I opened mine. I had a very pretty gown, one that I had hardly worn—embroidered with lilac flowers—I put it on and rushed through the rest of my toilette, not wishing to be tardy.

I hurried downstairs; at the door of the Breakfast room, I stopped, took a deep breath and stretched out my hand to open the door. It was then that I realized that in my haste, I had quite forgotten to look at the time—the great clock in the Hall was just sounding the half-hour—it was only seven thirty. I was too early! But, when I went into the room, I discovered that I was not the only one over-eager for the meeting. Mr. Rochester was there already!

I do believe my cheeks were rather flushed from my embarrassment at being found so beforehand—still, I was not the only one who had arrived too soon at the Breakfast room that Morning. My good Friend sat there looking rather bright-eyed and merry for such an early hour. I went upon the attack: "Why surely your clock must have given you the wrong time this Morning, for certainly, it is only half of the hour of seven and here you are before me!"

"Precisely," was his answer, "They do say that early birds catch the best worms!"

"Should I be offended then, to be likened to an invertebrate? Or is that meant to be a criticism of the menu offered us this Morning?"

Mr. Rochester sputtered into his coffee cup and retreated behind his napkin while he recovered himself. "Dear Lady, here you find me wounded in your service and yet you are pleased to make sport of me? I had not thought you to be so unkind to a fallen Hero! As for the menu offered us here this Morning, I discern no sign of such things as worms!"

I had been investigating the contents of the dishes on the buffet as he spoke, now I lifted a crisp rasher of bacon and waved it at him suggestively, "Are you certain?"

I could see that the Footman, who stood there, was rolling his eyes.

Mr. Rochester said plaintively, "Miss Jane, please settle down and have something to eat—I have trouble swallowing while I am laughing. Take pity!"

"Oh! Very well—for the sake of your continued health." I sat down and allowed the Footman to serve me.

"I had thought that maybe after our meal, we might go for a stroll about the Grounds today. I see that the Gardens are very extensive; they tell me that some of the walks are quite picturesque. Perhaps, since you are familiar with the layout of Pemberley, you would know which are the best paths to take."

"Maybe we should not venture too far. That was quite a blow you took to your head—I do not wish you to tire yourself too much and make yourself ill."

"Please, I am not yet entered upon my dotage. If I feel the need to rest, I'm certain that we can locate a bench or seat as we go along."

"There is one other problem, we will have to take Letty and Ham or Shem along with us—Mr. Darcy was quite clear about his wishes that they always accompany me when I go out."

"Even here on the Grounds of Pemberley? If it's Mason you're concerned about, I can assure you that he is currently in the company of several of Darcy's Groundskeepers, and well on the road to Bristol where he will be put on board the first Ship leaving for the Americas that can be found. We will not be seeing him back here!"

"I'm sure that our Companions will not crowd us. I'll tell them that we wish to talk privately."

"As a matter of fact, it occurs to me that they will probably be paying more attention to each other than to what we're about—or had you not noted that?"

"I recently overheard a conversation that convinces me of the truth of your observation. Shem is definitely intrigued by Letty—I'm just not certain how she feels about him."

"She puts up a good show of indifference, does she not? I think it won't be much longer before he trips over the bonds of Matrimony."

"Poor Ham—what will he do without his brother?"

"Given the opportunity, he will likely find himself a partner also."

"I shall go and change my shoes to something more suitable for our walk and meet you back here."

"Fifteen minutes I give you, or I'll come and fetch you!"

I was laughing to myself as I went upstairs—there could be no doubt that he was bursting to tell me something interesting!

-xxx-

I soon returned—with Letty and Shem, of course—I was adjusting my Sun hat in the Hallway mirror when Mr. Rochester joined us—also wearing a large straw hat. "I'll have no remarks made about my headwear," he said rather sheepishly, "John insisted upon it—such is the tyranny of good Servants!"

"I think it a wise precaution—the Sun bids fair to shine with its utmost strength today. A bit of shade is always welcome. I am certain that a burnt nose would not improve my looks."

"Your looks need no improvement."

"A kind remark, even if not necessarily a true one."

"I generally say what I mean—particularly when I am speaking with you."

I could make no answer to that—for once my fund of repartee had failed me. We were taking the path to the Stables. "How does Mesrour do?" I asked.

"I am told that he is recovering well, but that he still favors that leg of his. I thought that we might pay him a visit before we go farther." Here he fumbled in his pocket and produced a few sugar lumps—doubtless purloined from the Breakfast table.

Mesrour was in his loosebox in the Stable—Mr. Rochester was greeted with a snort and a whinny; he patted the horse's neck and stroked his muzzle after he had given over the sugar morsels. He asked the Stable Lad how Mesrour's leg was responding to treatment—the answer was that the Head Groom had been attending to it himself, and that it looked to be mending well. With this satisfying news, we now left the Stables and began to stroll the Garden paths.

"It remains to be seen just how well that leg heals—if he can't be ridden long distances any more, I shall have to retire him—find him a nice grassy meadow and a small harem of broodmares and let him enjoy his leisure."

"I'm certain that he would find that agreeable. I meant to ask if your arm pains you very much."

"It aches, but it's bearable—they wanted me to take Laudanum for it, but I refused—at least not during the daytime—at night I may, if it bothers me too much. The main problem I am having is the deuced inconvenience of having only one arm in working order when I am accustomed to having both!"

"I can see that there would be limitations—you must let me know if I can be of any help to you."

"The last thing I want is to be fussed over! Do me a kindness (as you are such a goodhearted creature) and pretend if you can, that there is nothing wrong with me. I shall manage as well as possible."

I could see that his pride, somewhat damaged by yesterday's catastrophe, was not to be contended with, so I smiled and agreed to his veiled ultimatum. Henceforth the arm in its sling was not to be noticed or remarked upon. I did have a question about Mesrour's fall though, and I dared to ask, "Was it ever ascertained what it was that made your horse stumble?"

"They looked the field over fairly thoroughly and discovered a stone of a certain size, about as large as a melon and similar in shape; the thinking is that it caused the horse's hoof to slip, it might have rocked when he put his weight on it. Fortunately it was not a rabbit hole or some such—that could have meant a severe injury."

"I am glad it was no worse—he's such a beauty!"

"Handsomer than I am, at any rate!"

"Fishing?"

"Fishing? I hadn't planned to do so."

I laughed, "I only wondered if you were in search of a compliment when you downplayed your looks!"

"I suppose that I deserve to be taken down a peg for false modesty—even though I thought it truth."

"I will say to you this truth—I would never choose a Friend for his looks."

"Is that how you see me then? As a Friend?"

"Yes, I think of you as a Friend."

"I see," and he sighed, "You don't think that perhaps . . . ?" His voice trailed off—we were in the Rose Garden at this point—there was a lovely fountain playing and some benches nearby. "I find that I am more in need of rest than I thought I would be—let us sit here a while and enjoy the coolness by this fountain and the beauty of the flowers for a while."

I signalled Shem to come and refresh us with the water bottle he carried. I offered it to Mr. Rochester and he drank from it thirstily. "Ah, that's better!" he said, "The heat of the Day was beginning to tire me. I am not accustomed to being ill!"

"They do say that men make the worst patients."

"It is a truth generally acknowledged, I fear."

After a while, we rose and continued on our ramble—the path by the Lake was shady and cool. We sat and gazed at the water and the waterfowl. There was a graceful pair of Swans and a whole regiment of Ducklings following after their Parent. My Companion resumed his conversation, "It seems that I should be marrying soon."

"Indeed, Sir? You have made a choice then? Was that the reason for your House Party?"

"It was part of the reason—yes."

"How odd to think that Miss Ingram will soon be related to me!"

"Miss Ingram? Related to you? How is that?"

"Did you not realize that when Lord Ingram marries my Cousin Eliza Reed, it will be so?"

"Ah, yes, just so, indeed. But why do you mention Miss Ingram?"

"You were referring to her, were you not?"

"I was?"

"The reason for the House Party? Your choice of a Bride?"

He chuckled, "My dear Miss Jane, I have known Blanche Ingram for a very long time. Believe me when I say that I know all too well what she is like; and that I have no intention whatsoever of asking for her hand in Matrimony. I know of far better ways to make myself miserable!"

**Seeing as how the grounds of Pemberley are rather extensive - I thought it was time for a break. See you later!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry to take so long, but this is an important chapter - our Hero finally pops the question!**

Chapter 44

We strayed a long way into the Gardens of Pemberley that pleasant Morning; stopping every now and then to rest and admire the views that presented themselves at every turn. My Friend talked about many things that Day. However the more personal matter of his impending Marriage was set aside for a while. Instead, we spoke about books we had read, music that we had heard; we even made a brief foray into topics of land management and politics. It was a most enjoyable conversation—I had seldom had much opportunity in the Past to have a really far-ranging discussion with anybody over these ideas. It was very satisfying to me to find someone who felt much as I did about such things.

We were seated, admiring the seemingly distant view of a ruined castle (which was actually much smaller and closer than it looked to be—a clever piece of artifice on the part of the designer) when he mentioned Miss Ingram again. "Yes, it is odd perhaps that I feel no interest in having Blanche to wife; my Father would have been pleased with the match, no doubt. I, however, find that Familiarity—in my case at least—does not breed Contempt—no not that. It is Indifference that I feel; and that would surely prove fatal to a good Marriage."

"Is that then your ideal? A good Marriage?"

"Absolutely! Take the Darcys for example, they have been married for some years now—yet I do not see any signs of boredom there. On the contrary, though I should not mention this; I have noticed more than once, certain signs of marital pleasures being taken and mutually enjoyed, no matter the time of day."

"You are correct, you should not have mentioned it; yet I have noticed this also—and not just with them, the Bingleys are also a very devoted couple."

"So they are. Do you see the Belvedere over that way? I thought that we might stop at that place for some refreshment. I have asked that a little Picnic meal be left for us there."

"What a lovely plan—it will give me the opportunity to sketch a while!"

"So you are still drawing your pictures are you?"

I ducked my head to hide my amusement—he evidently recalled the little commentaries I had drawn while at his House party.

"I must hope that I will not have scales, fur, or feathers if you decide to make me the centerpiece of your work."

"Oh no, I was simply thinking of sketching some of the views to be seen from the Belvedere."

"Then I need not strike a noble pose a la Napoleon with my wounded wing tucked into my coatfront?"

"Hush, or you will provoke the very thing you wish to avoid."

"And that would be . . . ?"

"Just such a picture as is beginning to form in my thoughts!" I could not help myself—I burst into a fit of laughter at the idea of what I might draw. I could even see the title of the work "Icarus Brought Down to Earth".

"Miss Jane! For shame! There you go—making sport of me again! Is that any way to treat a Friend?"

"I am sorry—but it was such a good idea—I will spare you however, and not put it to paper."

"What? To have the fruits of your genius lost to Posterity! Make your sketch by all means, I am interested to see how it will come out."

"If I do so, you shall have the first viewing—and the right of refusal to own it!"

"Those are good terms, I accept!"

By now we had reached the Belvedere—a pretty little open pavilion with a sweeping view of the Grounds. We entered and seated ourselves—the promised basket of delicacies was awaiting us. I investigated and found wine, lemonade, cakes, sandwiches, fruit, cheese, bread, chicken—too many things to count and more than I thought we could eat—I, was however, forgetting that Shem and Letty were with us and would doubtless appreciate a share of the meal. Indeed, Shem, if left to himself, could probably finish the whole thing and and think nothing of having more!

We made a good inroad into the feast, and sent Letty and Shem off to a bench nearby to enjoy their share of the bounty. Mr. Rochester finished his plate and sat back with a sigh of contentment. "That was an excellent selection—there is nothing better than a good meal taken in pleasant company." A serious look came over his face as he said the next words, "Miss Jane, there is something I have long wished for."

"And that would be?"

"Among other things, the privilege of calling you just—Jane."

I blushed, I looked down, "Sir, I would be happy to have you do so—but what would people think?"

"It would depend on the circumstances, I believe. I think I should tell you something about myself—I know I have not spoken much on the subject of my Family: my Mother died when I was seven or eight—I forget exactly, just that she was ill and then she was gone. It was a devastating blow for me because I loved her very much; my older Brother Rowland, and my Father were also saddened by her untimely death.

"I think it was then when the shadow began to fall over Thornfield Hall. My Brother started to go around with a rather raucous set of Dandies and Coxcombs—young fellows who did everything to excess. My Father was so lost in his own misery that he paid little attention to Rowland's behavior; instead he began to pursue the accumulation of money—not because he was not already wealthy—but because, it seems to me, he could not find any other pursuit that satisfied him as much.

"There are men who drink and game and do other things less salubrious when they feel melancholy—he simply amassed wealth beyond any need. This thirst of his for gold led eventually to some rather sad consequences, but nothing was allowed to stand in the way of his mania—not even his children.

"I was still at School, so I was able to stay out of his orbit for the most part. I was the younger Son, so I was dependent upon him for an allowance and any expenses I might incur. I was prudent with my spending since I had no wish for a tongue-lashing, and lived as economically as I could manage. Meanwhile Rowland was free to make a splash with his more liberal allowance and enjoy himself to the hilt. You will think perhaps that I was envious of my Brother, yet I was not. I could see already what his dissipations were doing to his health.

"There is more to the story, of course, but in the end—my Father and Brother both died within a few months of each other soon after I finished College and there I was—suddenly the Heir to everything.

I had been considering a career in the Church, or reading for the Bar—instead, I was thrust into the middle of business dealings, investments, land management, and all that goes with the running of a large estate.

"I was also considered to be highly eligible; an extremely daunting situation for a young man who has led a rather quiet life. Everywhere I looked—there were women of all ages and degrees of worldly experience; from young girls scarcely out of the schoolroom, to widows of a certain age. I would rather have walked barefoot over red-hot coals, than enter a Ballroom in those days. I tried hiding out at Thornfield—they pursued me right up to the front door! Finally, I went travelling, and that seemed to help matters—females are a practical lot—if the quarry escapes them, they go after the next unfortunate soul they espy."

"Dear me, Sir, it sounds like an ordeal!"

"You don't know the half of it! Fortunately, I had some good friends that I could rely on when I needed to escape Society—your Grandfather Reed, Lord Richard, and some few others. They were Gentlemen who understood my wish not to be made the target of every matchmaking Mother of the Ton."

"Were you so opposed to Marriage, then?"

"Not Matrimony in itself, I think it an excellent institution. It was more the problem of locating a compatible partner for the exercise that taxed me. For some reason, Society seems to think that young ladies are not attractive when they show signs of being intelligent, thinking, reasoning beings. It makes it very difficult for a fellow like me to make an informed judgment on the compatibility and mental capacity of the young ladies he meets up with."

"I expect that you got better at assessing them as you went on."

"If experience leads to knowledge – then I must suppose so. At any rate, I did finally find a female who interested me—no, it was more than that—she intrigued me beyond anything I had previously considered possible. I recalled the fairytales about enchantments which would leave a Mortal enthralled—unable to break free from the spell. I had always thought those stories impossible—until it happened to me. Suddenly I found my mind possessed by a single idea—that I had discovered the one being whose soul was a match for mine."

"But it was not Miss Ingram?"

"Oh, bother Miss Ingram! Why do you keep mentioning her?"

"To see your reaction, of course."

"You are a conniving minx—and well you know it, my very dear Miss Jane!"

"I hope I know my strengths! Now tell me more about this dazzling Delilah of yours. Have I met her? Do I know her?"

"I am certain that you know her as well as you know yourself!"

"Indeed? But we do not speak of Rosamond, of course; do you refer to my Cousin Eliza?"

"I thought that it was agreed that she would make Teddy Ingram an excellent wife."

"I am positive that she will. But, to the point, Sir—who is it that you are so fascinated by?"

"Perhaps it will help if I tell you a story—but you must promise not to interrupt—it destroys the mood."

"Very well, I shall just make little sounds of encouragement now and then."

"Excellent! I will begin by telling you of a fellow who was on a quest—only he did not realize that it was a quest until later. Due to the circumstances of his life, he had been burdened with many onerous responsibilities, none of which he had sought. One could say that they were part of his inheritance, that his fate lay in dealing with them and making the best of his lot. In the main, he was successful—but, as time went by—he discovered that he was lonely. He needed a friend—a companion to share his thoughts, his life, his troubles, and his triumphs.

"In short, he wanted a wife—it was of course, obvious to the Society that he lived in and was part of, that a wife should be provided for him. There were many candidates, but none of them was the right one for him. He found himself in the same quandary that faced the Prince in the Cinderella fairy tale—the shoe he held in his hand did not fit the feet of the young ladies he met with.

"Then one day he met a young lady who was different from all the others. She was courageous and sensible, good-hearted and wise beyond her years. He was attracted to her, but there was a problem which only Time could resolve . . ." Here he paused, looking at me.

"Well then, Sir—was it ever resolved?"

"I hope so—you must excuse any awkwardness at my saying these things to you; but I have never done this before, and I most fervently hope never to have to repeat the exercise. Jane, I have waited for you now for nearly five years—in all that time, I have not been able to think of anyone else but you. I swear I even dream of you at night—I'm in love with you and I hope that you will come to love me as much as I love you. I want you for my wife and companion for the rest of my life. Please say that you will consent to marry me."

"You have been in love with me for five years?"

"I have been. I know it sounds silly perhaps—but the sight of you trying to fight off that bullying Cousin of yours—you were so angry, and yet you did not give way to hysterics—you just grimly denounced him for the cad that he so obviously was. I was highly impressed by your demeanor at the time.

There were other things I learned about you as time went by. The generosity you showed your Cousins, Georgiana and Eliza struck me—the fact that you could forgive them their ill treatment of you in the Past—your open-handed, yet wise, sharing of your Grandfather's inheritance to you. Your promotion of their marriages even—resolving as it did their future lives.

"These were excellent things, but one of the things I learned from Letty really surprised me as it was so like something I might have done. That was your rapport and friendship with your Servants—that you could see them as people and not just useful bits of household furniture—I really admired you for your actions.

"And then there's the fact that you make me laugh—when we are together, I feel good—better than I ever had before."

I thought back to the first time I had seen him—there had been the marks of an habitual melancholy to be seen in his features—those traces were no longer to be seen in the smiling visage I saw now. "You know that when I was a child, I was treated as if I were a Servant—almost worse than a Servant, more like a slave, I think. I have never forgotten those times, and it has influenced my relationship with my own Servants ever since. When I left Gateshead Hall with my Grandfather Reed, we took with us—at my request—Bessie, the Nursery Maid. She, and her Husband now reside at Strydings with their family; she is my Housekeeper and Robert is my Steward. I hope you will like and rely on them as much as I do."

"Bessie was with you that time I met you on the Packet Boat when you were on your way to School, wasn't she?"

"Yes, poor thing, she was so sick!"

"An unfortunate side-effect of sea-travel, I fear. Ah, but we digress—I was asking you to marry me, was I not?"

"I rather thought so, sir."

"Might I hope for an answer . . . in the affirmative?"

"You were speaking earlier of Prince Charming and his search for the young lady who could wear the glass slipper."

"I was, indeed."

"Well, I think we should have some sort of test to decide the answer to your request."

"A test? What? Am I to perform the Labors of Hercules in order to win your favor?"

I laughed, "No, nothing difficult—something very simple—you must kiss me."

"Jane! Will you ever cease to surprise me? A kiss is what you want?"

"Certainly! Should we marry, I expect that you might just possibly wish to kiss me now and then. Shouldn't I find out if I will like it before . . . ?"

"Before what?"

"Before it's too late, of course!"

He laughed heartily, "You are a designing wench! Come here and take your prize!"

I went quite willingly to his side and received a kiss the like of which I had hitherto only dreamed of. It was so wonderful that I encouraged him to give me more than one. Each one was better than the one before.

"My dear one," he murmured in my ear, "I fear that we will scandalize your Servants if we continue this. May I presume that you have decided to marry me?"

"Yes Sir, I will, with all my heart."

"Could I perhaps make a small, but meaningful (to me) request? Do you think you could call me by my name, Edward, instead of Sir?"

"I will be happy to do so—Edward."

"It sounds very sweet when you say it, Jane."

"It grows late, we should go back."

"Look at Letty and Shem—they've fallen asleep! We shall have to waken them. When we get to the House, I must speak with Darcy—we will need his permission to marry."

**I know that there are those of you who will take exception to his actions - all I can tell you is that there is more to the story than has so far appeared. Mwah haha!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A little courtship and a little 'Nightmusic' - and then . . . what?**

Jenny Chapter 45

Our long walk had been of a circuitous nature, which is to say, that although we had gone a long distance, we were now not far from the House. We soon returned, I no longer exactly remember how, for I felt as though I was walking on air. I had at last what I had long wished for—I was betrothed to the man I had long admired—at first with a sort of hero-worship adoration that had, with time, become something more. I was aware that what I now felt was more than love—I was experiencing desire—it made me feel impatient. I regretted the impediment of his broken arm—it would delay the Wedding—I was certain that he would not wish to marry until it was healed. I could recall how long it had taken my arm to mend when I broke it in the carriage accident. Still, what did it matter? Soon we would have the rest of our lives to be together.

My 'Aunt' Elizabeth was waiting for me when I came Upstairs. "You were gone a long time, Jane."

"Yes, it was a glorious day."

"I hope you did not leave the Grounds while you were out so long with Mr. Rochester."

"Oh no, the Gardens are so very extensive—I am certain that we only saw the half of what we might have explored."

"You had a picnic at the Belvedere, did you not?"

"Yes, I must remember to thank the Kitchen staff—everything was so delicious, and there was such a great quantity—it was fortunate that we had Letty and Shem along—I believe they finished off the rest of it!"

"So you were not alone then—Letty and Shem went with you."

"Yes, 'Uncle' Darcy and Lord Richard were very insistent, as you know, that I should never go out without some company."

"Hmm, what was Mr. Rochester's object in keeping you out so long?"

"He asked me to marry him."

"Well, you have recently refused two other Gentlemen—how did Mr. Rochester fare?"

"I accepted his proposal."

"Ah, third time's the charm, then! He will have to speak with Darcy, of course."

"I believe he is doing that now, that is, if my 'Uncle' is at home."

"May I presume that there was some demonstration of affection?"

"There was—I asked him to kiss me before I would say 'yes'."

"And your reasoning was . . . ?"

"I told him that married people often kiss, and that I wanted to be sure that I would not dislike it."

My 'Aunt' broke into peals of laughter; once she had recovered herself, she exclaimed, "That's priceless, Jane! My compliments on your impeccable logic. I must suppose that you did not dislike being kissed by him then."

"No indeed, I liked it very much—but he said we should stop before we scandalized the Servants."

"Perhaps it is fortunate that he has only the one arm to use at present," she murmured. "Jane, you must be careful not to let things go too far with the affectionate demonstrations. It is better to be prudent now, than sorry afterwords—I hope you understand me."

"Yes, 'Aunt', I am certain that you are right. I will do as you say."

My 'Uncle' approved Mr. Rochester's suit, but said that final approval depended on Lord Richard since he shared the guardianship. A letter was therefore dispatched to Rosings where the Fitzwilliams were living; with Lady Catherine on hand, due to her Daughter's steady decline in health. We expected no good news of her condition; and indeed, none was forthcoming in the return letter where Lord Richard gave his consent to our wedding.

The only cloud on our horizon was the annoyance caused from the news brought to Pemberley by the two Servants who had been sent with Mr. Mason to transport him to Bristol and put him on board a ship to America. They were thoroughly disgusted at the ease with which he had escaped them. It seems that somehow he had been able to put a drug of some sort—laudanum, perhaps—in their ale. They had fallen heavily asleep, and when they awoke the next morning, they found only heaped pillows and bedlinens where their charge should have been.

Mr. Rochester had a thoughtful look to him when he heard the story, but said that Mason would be unlikely to return to Pemberley, and that he would probably go to London. He seemed unconcerned about the matter.

There followed several more weeks of the fine weather we had been enjoying lately. We spent a great deal of time outdoors. There were Harvesters in the fields and orchards—soon the Summer would be over, soon Edward's arm would be healed—soon our Wedding would come.

I looked forward to this last with a mixture of feelings: I had a great deal of excited anticipation for all the changes that were coming in my life; to be married; to have a Husband I cared for deeply, one who returned my feelings; to begin a new era where I would help establish a family; to become a woman in the fullest sense of the word. There were moments when I felt a bit nervous about the whole business—I was about to have such a great responsibility laid upon my shoulders; yet I would not have changed a thing about my future life; I longed only to begin it.

Edward had asked me if I would prefer to live at Strydings or at Thornfield after our Wedding. I had replied that although I thought his house to be very fine indeed, I would like to live at Strydings, at least for a while, at the beginning of our Union. He had smiled and said that Strydings had always been one of his favorite places to visit in the Past and that it would be even better to live there with me.

I wrote to Bessie and Robert Leaven at Strydings to give them the happy news and to ask that all be prepared for our arrival after the Wedding. Bessie wrote back with their best wishes for my future happiness, and promised to have all ready for us. She also said that her Husband, Robert and their children were doing well and that Jeannie was excited at the idea that she would soon be seeing her Godmother.

There is the unfortunate truth that a Marriage such as ours where large amounts of money and property are involved, requires a certain amount of legal business to be conducted. Mr. Rochester had been in correspondence with his firm of Solicitors over his end of the arrangements and they in turn had been consulting with Mr. Ashley in London. He finally gave it as his opinion that he would have to go up to London and clarify some of the details that were pending. The negotiations apparently were more complicated than had been foreseen. He promised to be back in good time with the Settlements ready to be signed, the Special License in hand, and all things in train.

I, of course had arrangements of my own to undertake. There was the matter of the Brideclothes to be ordered. Accordingly, we went to the Shops for yardages and millinery, to the Dressmaker to consult the latest fashion plates, and to plan my new wardrobe. It was a maelstrom of feverish activity with myself as the central figure being pinned and unpinned, being told to stand still, to turn here, to pose there—I was glad when the final fittings were done with!

I missed Edward very much; I had his frequent eloquent letters, of course; yet it was not the same thing. I longed to see him, to be sitting next to him, to hear his voice, and yes—I wanted more than that; but the time was not yet come.

I remembered the evening before he had left for London—we had been in the Drawing Room after Dinner—there had been Music—my 'Aunt' Elizabeth had sung some of her country airs, and then had cajoled Edward into singing for us. He had demurred at first, but she had insisted—saying that she had been told of his fine voice, and that Jane would surely enjoy hearing it—furthermore, that it was more than time that he sang for his supper, and that a broken arm was no excuse whatsoever for his foolish reluctance to perform. He had yielded at last to her persuasive arguments with a smile and the proviso that she play the accompaniment, since he had not the use of both hands as of yet.

I believe I will never forget that Evening and the song he sang for me. It was so achingly beautiful; the words and the expression he gave to them, his gazing into my eyes as he sounded out the notes, the poetry of the lines themselves. I have been to many a Concert and Opera since then, but never have I felt what I felt that night when Edward gave voice to the words of Robert Burns.

"O, my luve is like a red, red rose,

That's newly sprung in June.

O, my luve is like the melodie,

That's sweetly played in tune.

As fair art thou, my bonie lass,

So deep in luve am I,

And I will luve thee still, my dear,

Till a' the seas gang' dry.

Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,

And the the rocks melt wi' the sun!

And I will luve thee still my dear,

While the sands o' life shall run.

And fare thee weel, my only luve,

And fare thee weel a while!

And I will come again, my luve,

Tho' it were ten thousand mile!

I could not help myself—by the time he finished his song—the tears were running down my face. He saw this, of course, for he had come and knelt before me as he sang the last lines, holding my hand as he made his promise to return. He smiled rather ruefully and said that he hoped his performance had not been so bad as to make me cry. I took the handkerchief he offered me and did my best to mop up my tears. My 'Aunt' tactfully suggested that we might like to take a stroll in the Gallery before turning in. I gratefully accepted her suggestion as it would give us a little time together before Edward's departure at Dawn the next Morning.

What we said to each other, whether he embraced me, whether we kissed—I leave that to your imaginings of what a Lover's Parting should be. Still, that Evening in the Gallery at Pemberley must always be among my sweetest memories. The next Morning, when I came down to Breakfast, he had already been on the road for several hours.

**I hope you enjoyed this - those who are familiar with the original will be expecting stormclouds on the horizon. All is possible, and all is fair in love, war, and Fanfiction!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A slanderous letter! Storm clouds on the Horizon! We knew something was bound to happen, didn't we?**

Jenny Chapter 46

What a strange thing Time is! How long an hour can be—how short a day! Edward was gone for several weeks—the longest weeks I have ever known. We were at Breakfast one morning when the Post was brought in: Mr. Darcy, as head of the Household, passed the letters around the table; there was one for me from Edward, one from Strydings, and one from Mr. Ashley; I set them aside to read later in private—already anticipating the delicious pleasure of reading Edward's words to me. Then my attention was drawn to a sound of annoyance from Mr. Darcy, I looked up and saw him looking rather severe. It was not his common expression, as usually matters at Pemberley ran evenly and without incident. He set the offending letter down—glancing at it once more as if in disbelief—then refolding it and gathering it up with his other correspondence, he said rather curtly that Mrs. Darcy and I were to come with him to his Study.

I gathered up my letters as did my 'Aunt' also, and followed the two of them down the Hall to his private sanctum—the room that no one entered without an express invitation. I could feel already that something out of the ordinary had occurred. He seated himself behind his desk after motioning us to be seated also.

He began without preamble, "Jane, how much has Rochester told you about his background? I know for example that he was the second Son who inherited the estate after the deaths of his Father and Brother, that he comes from an old Family, is well-thought-of in his Neighborhood, and that there is no doubt of the extent of his wealth. All these things are very well—but there are few personal details in this description. I have seen enough of him to know that he is a Gentleman of many accomplishments and a great deal of knowledge about the World and its workings—yet there is much that I do not know about him and his way of life. What have you observed?"

I was taken aback by his manner—it was obvious that my 'Uncle' had heard something to Mr. Rochester's detriment, but what could it be? I could not think of anything at the moment that would account for this confrontation. I began rather haltingly, "Before I first met Mr. Rochester at Strydings, I overheard a conversation between my Grandfather and Lady Catherine, where he was being discussed. My Grandfather thought very well of him in comparison to his older Brother.

"When I actually met him, I found him to be capable of direct and expedient action when necessary—he discovered my Cousin John in the act of attempting to assault me. He immediately put an end to that; sent me back to the House; helped administer justice to John who had run away from his School; and later on preserved me from embarrassment in front of Lady Catherine by a graceful skirting of the facts without actually telling an untruth. He so charmed Lady Catherine that she actually ceased her dogged inquisition into the facts of the matter.

"I was highly impressed by him at that time; until then the only person I had met that could equal him in any way, in my estimation, would have been Lord Richard."

"That is high praise, indeed." Mr. Darcy murmured, "There are few to equal my Cousin—but continue, if you please, what more of him?"

"You were present when I next saw him, on the Channel Steamer, when I was on my way to School at Brussels. You saw for yourself what my Cousin John was like."

"I did, indeed, as thorough-going a young villain as one might imagine."

"John was horrible, from start to finish—enough of him! I am disgusted to own such a Relative!"

"I am of a mind with you on this. What more of Mr. Rochester?"

"Well, let me see; I have found him to be courteous and Gentleman-like. He has a good sense of humor and is not afraid to laugh at himself. I have never felt unsafe when he is near me. I have always sensed that I could rely on him as a Friend who would never do anything that would bring harm to me."

"You are full of praise for him, I see—but then, they say that Love is blind. Do you think him to be truthful?"

"He is capable perhaps of giving the Truth a twist if necessary; yet it will still be Truth and not Falsehood."

"An interesting description of what is sometimes referred to as 'diplomacy'."

"I suppose that would be an accurate definition, sir. Please, 'Uncle', why do you ask me these things?"

He tapped his fingers on the desktop as he thought, then he said, "The letter I received this Morning contained a serious accusation against Mr. Rochester. In brief, it states that he keeps a Wife at Thornfield."

"But we have just been at Thornfield!" I cried, "Did you see anyone there who could answer to such a description?"

"You will remember the curious incident of your Cousin's night-time Visitor—that was never clearly explained, if you recall. Indeed, I do believe that you once saw a similar being when you were there as a child."

I closed my eyes—inside of me, I could feel my happy little World of the Future falling to pieces, shattered by the statement: "He keeps a Wife at Thornfield". I thought hard, unwilling to let go of my belief in Edward's love for me. "Please, Mr. Darcy, who wrote the letter—surely it was not anonymous."

"I would give it less credence if it were. However, the signature on the letter is that of Richard Mason—Mr. Rochester's old friend, who was recently here present."

"You will recall the conditions under which he made his departure—his behavior towards me, his attempt to threaten Mr. Rochester with some disclosure, and that same Gentleman's lack of concern for whatever Mr. Mason might have to say against him. I state that whatever might be said in that missive—one must take into consideration the source from which it sprang. Please do not condemn him without a just hearing."

"Very well, I will reserve my judgment for the time being; but Jane, you are not to be alone with him until this is cleared up—you understand?"

"Yes, 'Uncle'." I turned to go, stumbling slightly as I went to the door—I found my 'Aunt' at my side, her arm about my waist supporting me. She regarded me with a great deal of sympathy—I now realized that she had said nothing the whole time we had been with Mr. Darcy. She bore me along to her private Parlor, seated me, saw to my comfort, and ordered up a pot of Tea and some other refreshment.

"Jane, do you believe the content of that letter?" she asked me, "I ask this because at one time I believed all sorts of things to Mr. Darcy's discredit, due partly to the malicious gossip of another person."

"You did, 'Aunt'? Indeed, I could never have suspected it!"

"Nonetheless, it delayed our Courtship and subsequent Marriage considerably, and caused several other serious problems along the way."

"I am unwilling to believe that there is not some good explanation for what Mr. Mason said—something that would put his words in a different light altogether. I will wait and see what Mr. Rochester has to say to this when he returns from London."

**Our Hero is going to be in boiling-hot water very soon, perhaps.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Now the plot begins to thicken - I have every one wondering just how he's going to get out of this trouble of his - you'll see.**

Jenny Chapter 47

I slipped away to my room soon afterward—my three letters still to be read. I was thankful that it had not occurred to my Guardian to confiscate Edward's letter to me, I decided to save it until I had read the others. The one from Strydings was full of household news and the antics of the Leaven children—I smiled over Bessie's lines and wished that I were there already with her and her growing family—for, yes, it seemed that Bessie was once again expecting another babe. How the time had flown—this would be the third child for her and Robert. I was glad for them—theirs was surely a happy marriage.

Mr. Ashley's letter was a curious echo of the one Mr. Darcy had received—in it he stated that he had recently been made aware of an irregularity in Mr. Rochester's household at Thornfield, and that the matter would have to be thoroughly cleared up before there could be any thought of a Wedding. He was even then preparing to make a journey to Pemberley and hoped to arrive within the week. I read this with a great feeling of apprehension—I could feel the atmosphere growing heavy with a storm of trouble ahead. Still, I would not lose faith in Edward just yet. I was certain that things were not as Mr. Darcy and Mr. Ashley thought them to be. My sense of justice would not allow it—to condemn him unheard would be grossly unfair.

Finally, I read my "billet-doux" from Edward—in it he said that he was already on the road to Derbyshire and that I could expect his arrival sometime that very Afternoon or Evening—depending upon roads, weather, lame horses, etc.—but that he would not fail to finish his trip that very night at Pemberley's door—and that he hoped that I had longed for him as much as he had missed me. I pressed his letter to my heart before I secreted it away with the others he had sent me. I then spent some time in thinking what my next actions should be.

-xxx-

So it was that the Evening found me waiting by the great gates which opened into Pemberley. I had inveigled Ham into accompanying me—knowing that I would never be allowed out alone. It was a long distance from the House to the Gateway, but I made nothing of the distance, because I felt that my Heart's Desire would soon appear, returning to me.

I had spent the Afternoon in a frenzy of thought—trying to understand what the truth could be that lay behind the words of Mr. Mason's letter. I found it difficult to believe Edward capable of doing me such a wrong as Bigamy would be. I was certain that the letter had been sent with the intention of doing him an injury to his reputation; but I still needed to have an explanation of those awful words which had struck at my Heart—"He keeps a Wife at Thornfield".

The clement Day had changed during the course of the Afternoon, the sky had clouded over, and the breeze had strengthened and gained a chilly edge. I pulled my shawl tighter around me—Ham manifested signs of concern—saying that it looked likely to rain. While I agreed with him, I was unwilling to give up my vigil. I felt that it was of profound importance that I speak to Edward before he reached the House and fell into the ambuscade which undoubtedly awaited him there. The rain soon began in earnest, I pulled my shawl up so that it covered my head and huddled against the partial protection afforded by the wall—"Oh, let him come soon!" I prayed, "Please God, let him not delay!"

At long last I heard the blessed sound of horses and carriage wheels approaching. I stood close to the edge of the road and called out to the fast-approaching carriage, "Stop! Stop! Please stop!"

It was Mr. Rochester's carriage, with his servant John, upon the Box, doing duty as Coachman. The window was let down and Edward looked out at me, as the carriage was pulled to a halt. "Jane, whatever are you doing out here all alone at night and wetter than a mermaid, I'll be sworn!"

"I'm not alone, Ham is with me; but I _am _quite wet, 'King Poseidon'!"

"Ah yes, that's my Janet speaking!" With that, he opened the carriage door and handed me inside, "Is there something wrong, my Darling? Why do I find you out here in the lane when you should be Home, safe and dry by the fireside?" He leaned out to tell Ham to get up on the Box with John, and turning back to me, wrapped me in his cloak and a carriage rug, saying as he did so, that a Bride with a runny nose was not in his Wedding plans.

I relaxed in his embrace, I even allowed him to kiss me—I would live for the moment and enjoy it in all its sweetness before I told him of the letter.

"You must see some things I have brought for you from London—a pearl necklace for my favorite mermaid, my Mother's diamond ring, and the most beautiful wedding veil you could ever hope to see—it's so fine one would think that the Fairies had woven it—you will look like Queen Titania when you appear in it. I can hardly wait for the day!"

"If I am to be Titania, then, which will you turn out to be—Oberon . . . or Bottom?"

"Oberon would be my preference, of course—but you shall choose."

"If I am to take recent events at face value—Bottom would be your role."

"Indeed! What brings this on?"

"Mr. Darcy received a most unpleasant letter this Morning from Mr. Mason."

"What had Richard to say?"

"He said something that disturbed us very much. I hope it's not true. He said that you 'keep a Wife at Thornfield'."

Mr. Rochester stared at me a moment—"Well, for sheer unmitigated gall, the man has not his equal! That is as pretty a method of twisting the truth as I have ever heard of! Very well, we had better continue to the House—I am certain that an extremely _warm_ reception awaits me." With that, he signalled to John to proceed.

He was looking at me very solemnly, "Jane, can you put your trust in me for a little while more? I can assure you that what Mason said was not a true representation of the facts. I could never do anything to bring you harm or degradation. It will be all clarified as soon as we reach the House and speak to Mr. Darcy—my word upon it."

"I can wait, Edward, I am certain that all will be well." I nestled closer to him, then it occurred to me that he had the use of both arms—something that had hitherto escaped my notice. "Your arm is healed now," I observed, "I trust it is not very sore."

"No, I am almost completely recovered—how has Mesrour been? Have you checked on him lately?"

"They say that he is coming along well—he has become so restive that they have had to let him run loose in the pasture just to keep him from fidgeting."

"He needs exercise, now that I am returned, perhaps we'll go out riding."

We had arrived at the House, Ham came around and opened the carriage door; Mr. Rochester descended first, and gave his hand to me as I exited the vehicle. The front door was opening, I could see Mr. Darcy standing in the Entryway. I took a deep breath, straightened my backbone, prepared for a confrontation, and sailed into the House on Mr. Rochester's arm.

My Guardian was looking positively thunderous to see the two of us together, "Jane, I thought I had told you not to be alone with this man!"

"If you please, 'Uncle', Ham was with me the whole time."

"That was not precisely what I intended when I said that, young Lady! But you are soaking wet!"

"Yes sir, it was raining."

He made a sound of irritation, "You must go change your clothes immediately—then present yourself at my Study. As for you, Rochester, I am not certain whether I should welcome you or not. Has she told you of the letter I received this morning from your so-called friend, Mason?"

"She did tell me."

"And what have you to say to it?"

"I have some documents with me to show you—in private—if I may?" Here he gave a comprehensive glance about the Entryway, including the several Servants in the vicinity.

"Very well, Rochester, I will hear your side of this. Hurry up, Jane—why do you linger?" I went.

**Oopsy! "Cliff" snuck in while my back was turned! I guess we won't find out what the truth of the matter is, just yet!**


	48. Chapter 48

**I hope you haven't quite forgotten me while my muse went on holiday (walkabout) I knew what I wanted to say - I just couldn't get the words written down - ain't it just the bane of an author's existence? Anyway, herewith Rochester's explanation of the mysterious woman at Thornfield and . . . the rest of the story.**

Jenny Chapter 48

When I came downstairs, now dressed in dry clothing, it was to the commotion caused by another late arrival. I was not too surprised to discover Mr. Ashley, my Solicitor, fuming away like a kettle on the boil. As his eyes spied me out on my descent of the stairs, he started upon a diatribe of sorts. "Ah, Miss Eyre, I'm relieved to find you here! I quite feared that that villainous scoundrel, that blackguardly creature would have persuaded you to run off to Gretna ere this!"

I paused upon the stairway, "Dear me, Mr. Ashley, to whom do you refer?" I knew, of course, but I was enjoying the show he was putting on, and was of no mind to put an end to it just yet.

"That hell-bent spawn of Satan," he sputtered, "That fellow, Rochester!"

We were interrupted just then by the Gentleman under discussion, "I see my infamy goeth before me." said he with his usual sardonic humor. "Jane, might I suppose this to be your Solicitor? He has a rather legal look to him, poor fellow."

I answered that it was indeed Mr. Horace Ashley of Lincoln's Inn who stood there fulminating.

Mr. Rochester gave him a reproachful look, "You, sir, should know better than to judge without sufficient evidence—I invite you to accompany us to Mr. Darcy's Study where I intend to clarify any misapprehension you may have as to my character and intentions. Will you do so?"

Mr. Ashley sent him a skeptical look, but gave in with a good grace—I suspected that Mr. Rochester's calm reception of his accusation had set him to thinking.

We entered the Study to find Mr. and Mrs. Darcy awaiting us, I introduced Mr. Ashley to them. I took a seat near my 'Aunt', Mr. Ashley sat also; but Mr. Rochester remained standing despite my Guardian's invitation to be seated. "No," he said, "I find that I speak better when I am standing—I tend to pace about and make gestures—I thank you for the courtesy, however."

He looked at Mr. Darcy, "I would appreciate knowing just what it is that has been said about me. I believe that you mentioned a letter?"

"Yes, a letter from Richard Mason . . . your Friend?" Mr. Darcy passed the offending epistle over to Mr. Rochester to read.

After looking it over thoroughly, Mr. Rochester replied, in a very controlled voice, "Richard is _not_ my Friend—as you may have noticed!"

"Not your Friend? Yet he came here with you?"

"So he did—and you will have no difficulty recalling the conditions under which he departed. No, Richard is not my Friend—one may choose one's Friends—after all. Unfortunately, it is Relatives that cannot be chosen—Richard is my Brother-in-law."

"Then is it true what it says in that letter? That you keep a Wife at Thornfield Hall?"

I felt ready to scream—this could not be fact! Mr. Rochester, however, was speaking. "Jane and I were discussing Shakespeare on our way to the House this Evening; I am reminded of something Iago said—why is it do you think, that some of the Bard's best speeches are put into the mouths of Villains?

It seems to me an unfair thing, but there's no accounting for it. To paraphrase, then—'Who steals my purse, steals trash . . . but he that filches from me my good name . . . makes me poor indeed.' Yes, indeed, I keep a wife at Thornfield Hall—indeed, I believe that Jane saw her once in the middle of the Night some years ago, and was led to believe it a Nightmare caused by Laudanum.

"I shall pose to you a riddle of sorts—When is a Wife not a Wife? Does any one know the answer?"

We all looked at each other. Somehow, what he was saying so far was not quite what I had expected to hear.

"I see that the answer has not occurred to you. I think I should tell you about my Father's plans for the furtherance of the Family fortune. It may help you understand the rest of my story a little better. After my Mother's death, my Father became obsessed with money: getting it, accumulating it—the more the better, he was always on the lookout for a new source of wealth.

He decided that bringing an Heiress into the Family would be an excellent thing. Accordingly, he corresponded with a Gentleman of his acquaintance over the possibility of having his Daughter to marry my Brother, Rowland. Unfortunately for that plan, that young lady had another attachment and defied her Father by making a runaway marriage with her preferred suitor." Here he looked meaningfully at me—I knew that the young lady must have been my Mother, Jane Reed, who was disinherited for her defiant act.

"This did not discourage my Father for long, he was determined upon his idea. One day he located just such another opportunity, a young lady in Jamaica with thirty-thousand pounds in her dowry. He was overjoyed at his discovery and sent me off to Jamaica post-haste to secure her.

"I did as I was told—I was, after all, the Second Son without any income of my own, apart from what my Father provided for me as an allowance. Unless I joined the Church or the Army, or studied for one of the more respectable professions—I would have to accept my role as the Family Errand-man. But I made no complaint, I went to Jamaica, I did as I was told—stood up with her at the altar, repeated the vows, and brought the new Mrs. Rochester back with me all the way to Thornfield Hall, and there she has resided ever since."

There was a hubbub of question and commentary when he paused, I could hear Mr. Ashley's stentorian voice crying out,** "Then, she is your Wife!" **

"No sir, I can assure you that she is not, and never has been!"

"But how can that be possible?"

"You will recall the question I posed a few moments ago? 'When is a Wife not a Wife?' The answer is a simple one—A Wife is not a Wife when she's a Widow. She is not my wife, she is my Brother Rowland's Widow. I was sent to the West Indies to marry her by proxy in my Brother's name—poor Rowland was an indifferent sailor—such a Voyage would have been too much for him—weeks at Sea both ways—he could never have managed it. I, however, have less difficulty with sea-travel (as Jane would know) and I could bring her back to England as her proxy Husband without any difficulty with the proprieties—in any case, she was now my Sister-in-law and as such was off-limits.

"Upon arrival, I took her to Thornfield, the marriage to Rowland was formalized, and I was given the task of overseeing a Property recently purchased by my Father. This kept me busy enough that I had little time to visit my old home.

"After a while I began to hear rumors that not all was well. I had not been overly impressed by my new Sister's intellect during the time I had spent with her on our Voyage to England, but it was her fortune that had been the requirement for Matrimony, not her mind. I heard reports of capricious behavior on her part, there was gossip about her rather free and flirtatious manner in Company—there was even speculation that she was not faithful to her Marriage vows.

"These things, while serious matters, were not meant for my interference—no, it fell to my Father and Rowland to deal with them. The outcome was tragic—Rowland's horse threw him during his drunken pursuit of a Gentleman whom he had discovered escaping from his Wife's bedroom window—he died from his injuries within a few days. My Father had my Sister-in-law examined and discovered that she was with child—whose child he could not tell. It mattered not in the end, the babe was miscarried, and my Sister-in-law lost her Reason, and had to be confined.

"None of these things are very pleasant for me to recall—therefore, it has never been my wish to speak of them. The debacle of my Brother's Marriage put me off the idea of Matrimony; certainly never an arranged Union entered into for the sake of monetary gain. I was convinced that Wedlock without some modicum of respect and liking for the other person involved would be distasteful to me; so I avoided those social occasions devoted to the promotion of such matches.

"I represented strongly to my Father what my feelings were on this matter; and he, seeing what his schemes had led to, agreed to leave me to my own devices. I went back to managing the Estate I had been given charge of and found a certain peace of mind in my solitary ways. Of course, Trouble always seeks us out, like it or no—my Father fell ill that Winter of a chill which soon became worse—it quickly escalated into an inflammation of the lungs. Swiftly, so swiftly, he was gone—and I was left Master of all—a thing I had never expected.

"Now that I had my freedom, I could please myself—I found a dependable Agent to tend the Estates. I made certain that my unfortunate Sister-in-law was well-attended. I packed my trunks and I set out to see the World—and indeed, I have seen a great deal of it in the last ten years. In spite of the disillusion stemming from Rowland's misfortune; I had not lost all hope that at some future time I might discover someone I could share my life with. My ideal proved to be an elusive one—always something was lacking—some aspect which was not present.

"Then, one day, quite by chance, I found a very courageous girl—sensible, truthful, intelligent. I found it impossible to forget her—I said to myself that she was too young, that she would probably change when she matured, that I would no longer like her then. I was wrong—that was five years ago—she is even a finer person now than she was then. She has had faith in me in spite of her doubts over the content of Mason's letter. There is no one I could love more than I love her—and I intend to spend the rest of my life telling her so." He had come to the end of his speech now and he was looking at me with a glow in his eyes.

I found it impossible to look away—somehow I found myself on my feet—walking to his side, taking his hand in mine. I looked at the Darcys and Mr. Ashley, "I choose to marry Edward Rochester because he loves me and I love him. He tells me that I make him happy—I will tell you that I am happy when I am with him. At one time, my life was very hard, no one seemed to love me or care about me—then my Grandfather found me and showed me what love could be—it is giving of one's self—and the more one gives, the more there is to receive. Truly, I can think of no gift greater or more wonderful than to be loved; and nothing more fulfilling than to be able to return the love one is given in full measure."

The strong hand I held in mine turned, to hold my hand in his, to raise it to his lips—to kiss my fingers lingeringly. I could feel my face growing warm—I knew I must be blushing; but it didn't matter because I was so very happy.

The rest of our interview was an anticlimax of sorts. The documents proving that Rowland Rochester had been married to Bertha Mason were produced and verified. The marriage settlement papers for Edward's and my Marriage were read, discussed, approved, and signed. My indomitable Suitor had come well-prepared for the fray—one of the papers he presented for Mr. Darcy's approval was a Special License. This last rather took my breath away as it meant that we could be married as soon as Tomorrow.

He saw my consternation and confusion of feeling, and saying to my Guardians that he thought perhaps we should have a few moments to ourselves to discuss our future arrangements—he escorted me to a small Salon where we might have a quiet conversation.

What he said to me—what I said to him—I think you must know. The words exchanged by lovers are seldom what the poets write—they are simpler and less articulate; but no less heartfelt nonetheless. It ended in more than one very satisfactory kiss and the promise that we would marry two days from then. I was still in the throes of acute 'Wedding nerves' but I realized that I would not be the first or the last Bride to suffer so, and that once the deed was done, I would feel better—rather like taking medicine, perhaps—but nicer, if the kisses were anything to judge by.

And so, Reader—two days later, I married him.

**I rather think that the story ends here - I can't think of anything more to add - can you? Of course it was HEA - like all good stories.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Ah me, the tyranny of one's own creations - it seemed that Jane had not finished telling her story after the last chapter. So, here she is one more time, before she and Edward go off to the Land of HEA.**

Jenny Chapter 49

Our wedding was a quiet occasion – just our dear friends, the Darcys and the extended Bennet/Bingley family. Cara and Eloise Bingley were among the Bridesmaids as were their younger cousins, the Darcy daughters. Mr. Darcy walked me down the aisle and graciously gave my hand into Edward's keeping. The vows were said, the ring was on my finger, the bells were pealing, and I suddenly had a new name—I was now Jane Rochester. I knew myself to be the same person—yet I was now someone else. It was very strange—we came out of the Church doors into a perfect storm of rose petals and congratulations. I was glad that my feet knew what to do, for my head was somewhere else. Edward, with that uncanny inner understanding of his, seemed to know how I was feeling, for he gave me a look of concern when we were finally installed in our carriage for the return to the House and the Wedding Breakfast.

"Jane," he said, "What's the matter? You look rather pale and your hands are cold—you are not faint, are you?"

"Edward," I replied, my voice rather constricted, "I scarcely know how I feel—suddenly I'm somebody else—I'm Mrs. Rochester, and it seems so strange—I don't understand this new person at all." I was aware that my eyes were filling with tears, my chin was trembling, and my hands were twisting together in my lap.

"Hush, hush," he murmured as he smoothed back my wedding veil to caress my cheek and wipe my tears away. He slipped his arm around me and drew me close to the warmth of his big strong body, "Just rest awhile, my darling, we'll get through this part of the day soon enough."

"I'm just worried that I'll fall short of expectation, that I'll disappoint you, that when it's too late—you'll be sorry that you chose me!"

"But Janet, how could I ever think that way about you? So much anxiety—I had no idea that you were so wrought up. I love you—very deeply—soon I'll be able to demonstrate it to you in such a way that you will never doubt it again, I hope. Now then, look about you—it's a beautiful day, and our friends are happy for us—I am very happy and I want you to be happy too. Could you smile for me? Just a small smile? That's better, now try it again, my darling—yes, that's more like it. Come now, we're at the House; one more ordeal to be gotten through with the Wedding Breakfast and the toasts to the Bride and Groom, and we'll make our escape." He kissed my hand, and then helped me out of the carriage into the House, still shedding rose petals from the barrage at the Church.

I got through the rest of it somehow—but I don't know if my feet were on the ground or floating in the air. My 'Aunt' Elizabeth Darcy was at my side as I went upstairs to change my Wedding dress for something more practical for travel. She had noticed my dazed looks and showed her concern for me, "Jane, are you certain that you are well? You look so odd—your color comes and goes—you seem to be trembling all over, and yes—your hands are cold. Whatever can be the trouble?"

"I think I will be better soon—it's just the realization that my whole life has changed now—forever. From this day forward I am now someone else—I am Mrs. Rochester—_and I don't know who she is_!"

"My dear child, for I love you as though you were my own Daughter, all will be well. Have faith in yourself—you have taken a great step today—I believe you have chosen well. Yesterday you were still a young girl—today you will be a woman. The doorway ahead of you leads into the Future—your Future, which you will now share with your Husband—he will be your best friend, your support, and your strength in time of need. I have seen enough of him over the last few years to be certain that this will be so. You are very fortunate, this I know, for at least one of my Sisters chose poorly and so did a dear Friend of mine. All will be well—if you will only share your feelings and thoughts with each other—there should not be all those little secrets and mysteries which can only lead to unfortunate misunderstandings and eventual estrangements. Confide in him when you have a problem—he will help you through it."

I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly, "Thank you for all your care of me since my Grandfather's death left me in your keeping—thank you and thank my 'Uncle' Darcy and Lord Richard and Lady Catherine too. All of you have been so good to me!"

"My dear, it was no more than you deserved—you have been all that I might wish my own Daughters to be—obedient to our guidance, yet wise in your learning, and generous in your actions. I could not have asked for a better example to set before them of what a young lady should be. Go now, my dear, your Husband and your new life are waiting for you to begin."

I stepped out to the top of the stairway—my Bridal posy in my hands—I smiled at all the upturned faces—I cried out, "Maidens to the front—who will be the next to wed?" A stir went through the group as my Bridesmaids and others of the guests came forward, my Cousin Eliza among them, (since her Wedding was not scheduled for another month when she would wed Lord Ingram). I turned about three times and tossed my flowers to the eager mass of outstretched hands. There was a stir and a scramble, and a cry of dismay as one of the hounds ran away out the door, my posy firmly gripped in its mouth.

A general wave of merriment swept through the Wedding guests as some of the Gentlemen were heard speculating as to whether the hound was a bitch or a dog, and if it were a bitch, whether she was 'in season' or not. The last was answered when we observed that she had a train of howling admirers pursuing her, flowers and all. I was shaking with laughter when Edward came up the stairs to escort me to the Carriage.

"My Darling, you have been in an odd humor today," he said. "You are shaking like a leaf—you find me very concerned for you."

"It was just—oh, did you ever?" I managed to sputter out, "Of all the things to have happen! How my sides hurt from laughing!"

"You are amused by the fate of your bouquet? I should have known it would be so—no doubt you are even now composing a sketch to do it justice."

"That I am—perhaps I shall title it "The End of a Perfect Day".

"But my Darling Janet, this is only the beginning!"

And so it proved to be.

**My thanks to my faithful reviewers - I'm just sorry that there were so many shy people among my readers - I always enjoy hearing from you, whether I agree with you or not.**


End file.
